My Lover is a Doll
by Banshee27
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, a beauty from heaven, is what all the guys thought about her. But misfortune was bestowed upon her, after rejecting a lady witch who fell in love with her. Now a curse was placed upon her life, and it will be remove, if her true love will come. That is, if it will come. WARNING: Gray F. / Fem Natsu D. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

Hi, I really just can't help myself and had decided to start my new Fan Fiction series. Although this one is just an Introduction. Hope you will enjoy!

NOTE: Actually this story came unto my mind when reading lover's doll by Mishima Kazuhiko, a YAOI MANGA. I really liked that story and decided what if, I'll base my fan fiction on this one, and so this is the result. hope you will like it.

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Lover's Doll and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

_**"My lover is a Doll"**_

_Prologue_

Once upon a time, there lived a young girl. This girl has a hair as pink as a cherry petal, her skin might not be as white as snow, but her stunning charm, beauty and her perfect body never fails on capturing your heart. Her eyes are shining black with happiness, as she played basketball with her friends.

"Natsu, Pass it here" A male friend of her called. The not so lady like lass, showed an evil smirk on her face and passed the ball towards the said man. The man took it without fail, and started running towards their goal. The pink haired lass was able to run away from the man guarding her from the ball, and she started running to the guy dribbling the ball.

"Give it to me" She shouted, smiling cheerfully.

Her team mate tossed the ball towards her, and she stared to run heading to another one of her team mates.

"Hey you jerk. Toss me to the ring" The pink haired lass ordered. The man clasped his hands, preparing his hands for the force. A foot was placed on his hand, and he threw it towards the ring. The cherry haired girl jumped from his hands and dunked the ball to the ring. The buzz rung and the game ended.

Loud cheers and shouts were heard inside the gym, shouting with joy and throwing the pink haired lady in the air, for winning the game.

"Nice played, Natsu" a male cheered giving her thumbs up.

"Well yeah, who do you think I am? I am Natsu Dragneel, the strongest female dragon slayer" she shouted, lighting her hands with fire.

"What's the connection?" another one shouted.

"IDIOT, it means no one can defeat me" she boasted. Evil laughter escaping from her throat. Their cheer was disrupted when a bell sang around the campus. Students started heading their way back to their classroom, waiting for their lessons to finish.

Hours passed by, and the pink haired lass was on her way to change her shoes. She started walking her way towards the gate, when a sudden call from a lady halts her steps.

"Excuse me, Are you perhaps Natsu Dragneel?" The black haired lady inquired. But already has known the pink lass's identity.

"Yes, that's me" she replied smiling, earning a blush from the lady.

"I would like to speak with you, if you won't mind."

"Okay" she replied innocently, forgetting rules to never follow a stranger.

The two started heading their way to a park, straight towards the tall trees are gathered. They halted their steps, and the black haired lady faced her accompany.

"Please go out with me" The woman blurted.

Natsu was caught dumbfounded and her eyes remained at the girl. "Wh-WHAT?" she shouted in surprise.

"Well, I've been stalking at you since we first met, and I fell in love at first sight."

"HUH? STALKING? YOU?!"

"Go out with me" She told her again, like talking to a servant.

Natsu composed herself, releasing a heavy sigh from her lips and her mouth opened to speak "No, I mean. Thank you for telling me what you feel but. No, I am a girl. I may act like a boy, but I don't go that way." Natsu reasoned.

The black haired lass had her face scowling, making Natsu shiver. "Fine then. If I can't have you. No one will" the mad lady grumbled. She threw herself towards the pink haired brunette and placed her hand on her forehead. Her hand started to shine as she started murmuring words to her ear. Before Natsu can break free with her magic, her mind started to wander on its own, unable to think.

"Oh, May this spell be heard, I bestow a curse upon a lass. Her body will shrink to a doll, and her skin will be hard as an expensive stone. Her heart will be as soft as a cloud, that a small wound will have her begone." The black haired lady chanted, making Natsu shout and shiver from fear. "This curse will be gone, if true love will come. But I assure you, before that happens. You will be gone." she ended, the light from her hand started to fade, holding a toddler life sized doll on her hand.

The mad lady started to cry dramatically, placing her hands on the doll's checks "If only you had said yes, this won't have happened. But your words brought this upon you, so blame no one but you." a chuckle was heard from her throat, as she started laughing hysterically. She started walking away from the park, with the doll still on her hands.

She walked towards an alley and found cat. The cat has a black fur and pink paws, that she started charging herself towards the poor cat, leaving the doll alone on the street.

Days passed and news about the missing girl was reported, pictures of a pink haired girl was printed on a paper with a word missing below. The town started to search for the missing girl, but found nothing. Leaving her friends and her family depress, from her sudden disappearance.

The orphan house where she lived, felt dismay and pain in their hearts. Still hoping for the cheerful girl to come back home, smiling, telling them she was just lost. But their hopes started to fade as months had passed.

A brown haired high school girl was on her way home chanting and practicing reading ancient spells, she was walking with the book on her hand, reading. When her foot caught on something, which made her fall to the ground, giving her a kiss from the dirt.

"That hurts, what was that?" She grumbled, turning her head looking for the source of her fall. Her eyes widen upon seeing a beautiful doll. Her heart was immediately captured by the dolls' eyes and picked it up, taking the doll home with her, as if she owned it.

Another year had passed and the story will continue with the man of our doll's love.

TBC

* * *

Leave a review, fave it or follow it. If you feel like it.

The next chapter will be up, after I am done writing it.

Thank you,

B27


	2. Chapter 1

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Lover's doll and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

_Chapter 1_

A Bluish silver haired man slowly made his way to his brother's room, walking on his toes, planning for some mischief. He clasped his other hand and placed it above his open palm. "Ice make: Snow Tiger" he whispered softly, so as not to wake the sleeping boy.

Slowly the tiger was formed, and standing on top of the sleeping man. Its' mouth wide open, as if to eat the head of the man. A loud roar was heard from the tiger, and the man was shocked to see a tiger on top of him. "Ice make: SWORD" The man shouted in reflex, thrusting the sharp ice sword on the tiger's stomach, turning it into a cold water.

Laughter was heard, after he slayed the ice tiger. The now awake man shifted his gaze to the laughing lad, with his face scowling.

"Lyon you bastard, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The raven haired man shouted, pointing his sword to the giggling mad man.

The man gathered his breath and spoke "Ma, asked me to wake you up. Or you'll be late for class".

Gray Fullbuster felt his head started to heat, pissed for waking up in that manner.

"There are many ways to wake me up."

"Yes, I agree, and that one is one of the many ways that I have known" a giggle was left from his throat "MA, GRAY WET HIS BED" he teased, running outside his brother's room, laughing.

"That's because you used your magic on me" Gray released a heavy sigh from his mouth, he gave a look at his bed and walked towards it. The lad placed his hand on his bed, turning the water in ice. Slowly the ice started to break, sparkling into thin air.

After he was done changing his clothes, he went down stairs for breakfast. Cheers of morning greeting were words that he heard when he entered the dining room. He sat to one of the vacant seat, and started filling his stomach with food. His plate of food was already gone, as he made his way outside the house.

"Gray, you'll be late, if you won't hurry" His older sister warned.

The man nodded his head in response, and he hurried his way to his school. Almost less than a minute and he will be at school, a blond haired friend passed him by, turning and facing the raven haired man.

"Gray, you're early than I thought you would be"

"Hey, Morning Lucy. I would be late if my idiot brother didn't used his magic on me"

The blond haired female laugh from his reply, "That's good then, right?"

"Tsk, nothing good comes out from him"

As they were walking their way, talking about his crazy brother. Their chat was disrupted, when a loud voice came from behind them.

"WHOA, isn't she pretty? Such a waste." a black haired girl blurted to her friend, staring at the picture on the phone.

"I agree. She looks pretty. Yet, the owners always throw her away after a month" The brown haired friend reply, catching the attention of their two school mates, walking in front of them. "I heard that she was given a nick name, you know"

"Really? What is it?"

"Bloody Princess"

"hmm, Princess? But why Bloody?"

"It was said that, if you harm the doll, the same thing will happen to you but worst."

"Scary" The black haired girl observed the picture, and something had caught her eyes.

"What's that?"

"That?"

"On the right side of her neck, is that a scar?"

"Oh, that. Although her skin was hard rock, but somehow, she has a scar on her neck. The owner said that she already had that scar when they had her, it was like the maker made it that way." Her friend replied.

"Hmm. Where is the doll now?"

"Up for adoption, the owner really wanted to get rid of it. Actually she was planning to destroy it, but she was afraid that a curse might be placed on her, and now she is looking for someone willing to take it."

"Ehh? Was it really that scary?"

"Hmm, I don't really know. But that's what they said. But if you were to ask me in keeping it. I will definitely gonna say no." The black haired lady laughed and agreed with her friend, walking ahead from the raven haired and blond haired.

"Hey, Lucy. Do you know what they are talking about?" Gray asked to his friend, his eyes still gazing to the chatting students.

"About the Bloody Princess?" she confirmed, earning a nod from the man.

"I read about her in a blog, and that doll was sure pretty"

"Blog? Can you show it to me?"

"Sure, Wait a minute" Lucy smiled, fondling her hands on her phone. After she was done, she faced the screen to her friend, showing him a picture of a toddler life sized doll with a short pink hair and glass like black eyes. The doll was sitting on a chair designed for dolls, wearing an old fashion princess dress. Her hands on the arm rest, and her eyes staring at the screen.

"Isn't she pretty?" earning a nod from her friend, Gray was staring intently at the screen. That a coming wall was ignored by him, ending with him crouching on the ground, hands on his forehead, trying to ease the pain.

The bell started to sing, and they started running to their classrooms. Gray sat on his chair, and started to recall the doll's beauty on his mind.

"Bloody Princess" he thought to himself, staring outside the window to find a lass standing behind a tree. Gray blinked his eyes, but found that the image was already gone. Later, the teacher came, and so the class had begun.

Hours passed, and it was already time for lunch. Gray and Lucy were waiting for their other friends to arrive.

"Gray, Lucy, let's go" A red haired female called out.

"Erza, where's Juvia?" Lucy asked, looking for the blue haired lass.

"She was asked by the teacher to help at the library. So she will be eating later. She said"

The three students went and started eating their lunch, minutes passed, and their stomachs are full from eating.

"Hey, Lucy, have you read about the Bloody Princess?" the red haired beauty asked, earning a nod from the blond.

"Yeah, it seems the owner is now looking for someone to take it"

"Hmpf, those guys have no guts." The red lass boasted.

"Why don't you take it then?"

"I would be happy to oblige. But my room is already full of stuff toys and my armors. How about you Lucy?"

"Sorry, but no. I am not good with stuffs like those. I might not be able to sleep for days, if it is in my room."

"Hey Lucy" Their male friend started, gaining the girls' attention "Can you show me that blog again?" He asked.

The two girls stared at each other, wondering why.

"Sure, Why?"

"Just need to check something on that doll"

"Okay"

Gray took Lucys' phone from her hand. He pressed with the keypads, reading all the contents of the blog. He scanned through the pictures of the blogger and his eyes caught the address. He copied it on his phone and gave it back to her. "Thanks" was all what left his mouth.

Before the bell rang, Gray, Lucy and Erza made their way to their classroom. Seconds later, the bell had ringed, alarming students' class will begin.

After classed had ended for the day, Gray went ahead of the group. Making a stop first at his house, to change his clothing. Wearing his usual casual clothes, he made his way out of his house, bidding farewell to his mother. He picked up his phone from his pocket and checked the contents.

"So, I'll just head straight and ride a bus then" he thought to himself.

Gray made his way to a bus stop and sat down, waiting for the busy bus to arrive. Minutes of waiting, the bus came. People standing, sitting and chatting with their friends. Gray made his way to a vacant corner and sat down. He fondled with his phone and bit, starting to read the address of the doll's owner. The bus started, dropping and picking up passengers on the way.

After an hour from the bus ride, Gray finally arrived at his destination. He took out his phone again and read, "Ahmi's Cafe and then to the right side of the cafe" He read on his mind. He turned his head from left to right, but found nothing. He asked one of the passersby, and was shown the way. Gray followed the passerby's instructions, and here it was the cafe he was looking for.

The raven haired man started heading his way to the right side of the cafe. He continued walking until; he was halted by a girl throwing trash with a doll on its hand. Gray's eyes widen, and made haste towards the girl. Upon observing the girl, she looks dreadful and tired. Her eyes look pitiful and about to cry, her skin was pale as snow, shivering even holding the rumored 'Bloody Princess' on her hands.

"Hey" He called out, earning the lass's attention. The girl turned her head, and found the man heading her way.

"That doll." Before he can finish what he was about to say. The lass immediate thrust the doll on his hands. "You can have it, if you want" she talked in a hurry. After the doll was already gone from her hands, she moved her foot to run faster as they could. Leaving the raven haired man with the infamous 'Bloody Princess'.

Gray was left dumb founded, with his eyes wide. A heavy sigh was released from his mouth, as he scratches his head with his free hand. Looking at the doll, he held it with his hands. He put it in his eye level and inspected the doll.

"Such a Beautiful doll for a Bloody Princess" he thought, staring at its eyes. "Hmm, they said that once you look at the eyes of the doll, your soul will be suck." But he felt nothing of it and shrugged. Thus the raven haired man had decided, to bring the doll home with him.

Upon arriving home, his family was surprised, finding him home with a pretty doll on his hand. The teasing brother of his, never failed on making fun of him one his way to his room.

Gray sat to his chair and placed the doll on top of the table. He placed his hand on his check, staring intently on the doll's eyes.

"Are you really that bad?" he asked the doll, as if waiting for an answer. "Tsk, who am I talking to, its not like you can talk" he blurted on his own. He stood up, but his eyes never left the doll. Gray halted his step and went back to sit down.

"A Little inspection won't hurt, right?" he asked, looking curiously at the boyish dressed doll. He remembered that the doll was a lass, but no matter how he gaze on it, all he see is a boy. He placed his hand on the doll, and started talking its clothes off.

"Somehow, I feel like I am taking off girls clothes" he murmured, his face started to heat. After taking of the doll's clothes, he started inspecting her body, turning and raising its arms and legs. "I guess you really are a girl." he spoke. He was about to dress it up again but a shout of his name, halted his mission.

"I guess, I'll change you later. My stomach is hungry after the long ride." he commented on his own, making his way out of his room. Leaving the doll, naked on his empty dark room.

Gray arrive the dining room, and found his sister on the sofa, gathering her projects. His mother plating the dish, and his brother walking beside him towards his seat. Gray sat down and started digging in. They started a soft conversation, and then were teased again by his brother.

"Hey, Gray, I didn't know you liked dolls. You should have told me. Big brother can buy you lots" Lyon smirked, making fun with his dear little brother.

"Doll?" his sister, Ultear asked.

"Yup, when I got home. Gray was holding this toddler life sized doll and a pretty one at that, with the short pink hair and black shimmering eyes. I bet he can't find a human girl and settled down with a manikin girl instead." he continued, earning a glare from his brother and a stomp on the feet by his mother.

"OUCH, that hurts"

"You deserved it" the mother said.

"But, ignoring that aside. Gray where did you bought that doll?" his curious sister asked.

"Well, a girl suddenly gave it to me and runaway"

"This Doll-" Ultear continued, but halted, not knowing what to speak "Never mind" she ended as she continued eating her dinner. Leaving the youngest to raise his eye brow.

Dinner was finished and gray decided to help with the dished, while his brother was washing them, giving their mother to rest after a day from work. When gray was done, he continued to the restroom to brush his teeth. His mind started to wander on what his sister was about to speak. He gurgle the water on his mouth, and released it out. He placed his toothbrush back to where it was placed, and he went straight back to his room.

Nearing his room, a cry was heard inside, curios. He placed his ear on the door, listening to the cries inside.

"How dare he." The raven haired man heard.

"That man will take responsibility" a woman cried inside his room, curious and shocked to know that a thief had gone inside his room. He opened it with a swing and was surprised to find nothing. His clothes were organized, and nothing seems to be broken. He walked his way to his table, and found the doll, crouching down with its clothes.

Gray widens his eyes, when he remembered leaving the doll on top of its clothes and not under it. He places his hand on the cloth, and a shout was left when it suddenly moves, facing him with rage on her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU!" the doll shouted, covering her naked body with her clothes. Hearing the sudden shout made Gray fall on his butt, he remained silent and stilled with his eyes wide towards the furious doll.

TBC

* * *

Found any grammar mistakes or misspellings?

Leaving a review would be much appreciated, you can fave/follow it. Would be happy to know if you will.

Thank you,

B27


	3. Chapter 2

Hi, Did you wait? My apologize and actually I changed my mind and decided to put it up today, since I just finished it around 8pm, enjoy the story.

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Lover's Doll and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"YOU BASTARD, TAKE RESPONSIBILITY" the mad doll shouted in rage "KEEP YOUR EYES TO YOURSELF! PERVERT!" She shouted throwing small fires to the shocked man. "Why do look so shock? Am I a ghost? STOP STARING?!" she exclaimed, gathering her clothes around her body.

"Y-You can talk?" Gray pointed his index finger to her "You can m-mo-move?"

The pink haired doll furrowed her brows "No no, that notebook is the one talking and moving" placing her hand on her hips.

Gray tried to compose himself and stood up from where he fell. "Wait. Let's try to take this slowly as possible." He offered, gaining silence between them "You. Are a doll, right?" he asked.

"I am, but I used to be a human" the tiny lass informed, clutching the clothes around her chest.

"Used to be human that means. You are the same as us?"

"Well duh. Obviously. But a witch gave me a curse, I tried to undo it with my powers but all I have is Fire" she commented, lighting her hands with her power. "Since I am a human girl, although that was before I turned into a Doll. From now on, you have to take responsibility, in short. You will be my lover, whether I like it or not."

"NO WAY" the raven haired man replied. "And what do you mean, whether you like it or not, you're not giving me a choice, aren't you."

The pink haired doll's eyes started to gather tears, not listening to his words. She crouched down again with her clothes around her. The doll opened its mouth "ARRGGGHHH, THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THAT I FELT THAT I HAVE BEEN RAPED." enraged, the doll stood up, lighting her hands with fire, charging her wrapped naked body to the human boy.

"You'll pay for this" she shouted, burning his hair with her fire. Gray started using his ice on her, frizzing her hands so as to keep her from turning him into a bald man. But failed, as it started to punch his face, biting his checks and kicking his neck.

The raven haired man started to get pissed. He tried to calm down as much as possible, but failed as the doll started to get annoying as she can. "FINE, FINE. I'll be your damn lover" Gray shouted, hoping to earn her attention.

The doll halted her actions, and stood up away from the pissed man. "You should have said that from the start" making the man even more pissed.

"Be happy, because you get to have a pretty lady as your lover"

"Lady, my ass" earning him a glare from the doll.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. Pleased to meet you and you are."

The raven haired man raised his eyebrows, did not think that the doll would have a name on its own.

"What? You think I am a doll, that I do not own a name. I do have a name, because I was a human before"

"Well I guess" Gray commented "The name's Gray, Gray Fullbuster "

"I see, Gray. From now on. You are my lover and you are not allowed to cheat on me, if you do. I'll hunt you and her down." she warned.

A pause was between then before the doll spoke "But seriously, how could you take of a young maidens clothes and checking her body out. You even opened-" her words halted, when she had realized what she was talking about. Without warning, she breathes a fire towards the man's face.

"What do you think are you doing?" trying to die out the fire from his hair. "Are you trying to make me go bald?"

"You deserve it." She commented, crouching down, checks flushing red. "How dare you look between a maiden's legs" she whispered, earning a flushing raven haired man. Gray placed his hands behind his hair and started to laugh weirdly. Natsu started to cry from being sexually abuse, making the man sweating a lot.

Gray immediately bowed down in front of the doll, asking for forgiveness. The doll sniffle her tears and nodded her head. "I'll forgive you, since you will be taking responsibility"

"Gray, I want to wear my clothes, turn around and don't you dare peek"

"Yes ma'am"

After Natsu was done changing her clothes, she turned around facing the man's back. "I'm done"

Gray turned, and found the doll fully clothed. Natsu walked her way at the end of the table and jumped down. Surprised, Gray was about to catch her. But instead, she placed her foot on his hand and jumped her way to his bed.

"Hmm, you really love me a lot, don't you" the doll muttered, earning a shot from the raven haired man.

"And where the hell did you get that Idea, Flame Brain"

"What Ice Idiot, you want to fight?" Thus their fight started again.

After their crazy fight ended, Gray and Natsu lied down on the bed, trying to catch some air. The two gazed at each other's eyes and started to laugh.

"It seems you are not a bad guy, Gray. You're much different from the others who kept me."

"Why? Do they treat you differently?"

Natsu nodded her head in response and spoke "Truthfully, when a human starts to shower me with love. It can help me move around. But once they saw me move, they start throwing painful words and things at me. Fortunately my body is made of ceramic. So I gained no wounds." she laughed cheerfully.

"But what's that scar on your neck?"

"This, I earned it when I was about to be kidnapped when I was a child."

"Kidnapped?!"

"Although, that man's plan failed. I only hurt myself with my hands in the process, when I tried to run away from him" she explained, like her scar was something to be proud of.

"Hurt yourself?"

"Anyway, let's put that aside. As what I had said, I can move when the people who kept me shower me with love. But usually, it takes a month or two, before that happens. But towards you, after hours passed, I was now able to move, only to find myself in this state."

"Me? Love? To you? When?" the man asked, not believing her words.

"Don't ask me, ask yourself." She ended "Well, with that said. I am going to sleep. Tired from talking a lot" She blurted lying on the bed.

"Hey, where do you think you are sleeping? That's my bed" But his words had gone unheard, as she had already fell asleep.

The raven haired man released a sigh, moving the sleeping doll to the corner of his bed near the wall. He placed some barrage between them, so as not to squish her when he sleeps.

Gray stood up from his bed and turned his light off. He lied down beside her and started dozing off.

Morning came, and the sun was already up. Waking the sleepy heads, with the flashing light that passed by their windows. Gray was sound asleep, when a stomp on his face woke him up. There he found the source, Lyon, wearing a smirk with one of his eyebrows raised, with his mother and sister, staring towards him.

Gray immediately stood up, shouting towards his family. Lyon started to laugh pointing his finger to the young Fullbuster.

"Seriously Gray, I can't believe you would sleep holding a doll on your hands" his sister commented, making the older son laughing hard.

"He was even hugging the doll" Lyon commented, showing him a picture of his brother sleeping with a doll on his arms.

"Oh my, Gray. I was not aware you like playing with dolls that much. This is my fault." his mother sighed.

"It's not your fault Mother, it's just Gray being Gray" Lyon commented.

The Flushing gray stood up from his bed, hand in front of him, pushing his family out of his room. In success, he closed his door and turned.

"Good Morning Gray" the sleepy doll greeted from the bed.

"Yeah, Good Morning" he replied, sweating.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be going to class soon. So you'll be left alone here. I warn you, do not go out of this room. Got it?"

Natsu raised her eyebrows and swayed her hand "Yeah, yeah. Whatever Ice Princess. Go, get me some food."

The man felt pissed from being ordered around, but bared with it, so as to avoid problems. Gray went outside of his room, and straight to the kitchen. Taking some food from the plate, and made his way to his room, leaving his family confused.

"Here you go" he placed the plated food on top of the table. Natsu, the hungry lass stood up from the bed and made her way to the table, jumping from the ground to the chair, reaching the table.

Gray took of his clothes unconsciously, eating bread from his mouth. The busy doll filled her stomach with food, noticed the naked appearance of the said man.

"You, why are you taking off your clothes while eating breakfast?"

"Huh?! Am not" the man replied, checking his body for confirmation. "Why am I naked?"

"Are you an Idiot?" she asked or more like commented to her forced-lover.

"Well, anyway. I need to get change for class" he ended, finishing his bread, standing up from his chair, making his way to his clothes to wear his uniform. After he was done, he took the plate with him and bid farewell to the lass, warning her to never get out of the room.

Gray bid his farewell to his Mother, closing the door behind him. He made his way to school, and then was greeted by murmurs and whisper on his way. Curious, he averted his eyes to one of the students staring at him. Instantly, they avoided his gaze, pretending they didn't meet his eyes.

Making his way to his classroom was the same for the young Fullbuster. People avoiding his path and his eyes, like his a lion on lose. He tried calling attention to one of the students but was ignored, afraid to catch the rumored curse.

Gray arrived at his classroom and a blond hair came to his view. He made his way to her, and greeted. The lad was about to ask her about the student's unusual stares and murmur from his back. But before opening his mouth, the teacher came and class started.

During class was even worse for the raven haired male. Just passing paper or helping one of his classmate pick up something that fell from the ground, he was still given a blind eye. Physical activities was far worse for him, the activity was for them to work on a partner. No one came to talk to him at all. Until a black haired man came to his view.

"Let's pair up Gray" he offered wearing his smile, making the other gasp in surprise.

"Sure" the raven haired replied, smiling back "Thanks Alzack, I thought I will be pairing with that nosy teacher again" he sighed in relief. Happy to have a childhood friend willing to help.

"They are just not manly enough" the man blurted.

"You sound like Elfman"

Their activity continued and soon the bell rung for the end of class. Gray went to change his clothes. He went back to his classroom and waited for his friends to eat. Soon Erza came with Juvia on her side, seconds passed and Lucy came with her lunch box on her hand. They made their way to the cafeteria to fill their tummy, when constant stares and whispers made the raven haired bothered.

Once they sat down to an empty table, they started to dig on their food. Gray felt his sweats drop from his head, starting to eat, trying his best to ignore the stares. The group enjoyed their time when short silver haired lass sat with them.

"Why is it that you already started eating without me?" Lissana Strauss asked, sulking from her chair.

"We thought you will be having lunch with your sister, is what Juvia told us" Erza informed. Juvia nodded her head, agreeing that their silver haired friend told her that.

"Eh? When?"

"When I went to your classroom to ask you." The blue haired lass responded.

"I don't remember"

They continued on their chat leaving the black haired lad restless from the constant stares and chat from his back. He nudge his shoulder to Lucy, asking her why.

"Rumors started that you have the Bloody Princess on your house" she replied

"Huh?! How did that came out?"

"Apparently, one of the student from this school, saw you walking with the Bloody Princess on your hand, carrying the doll with care." Erza added.

"No way"

"So it's just a rumor?" Lucy asked curiously, hoping it was just a lie.

"What doll?" The other two lass asked curiously to their friend.

"Didn't you hear about it? About the Bloody Princess who has a short pink hair that brings misfortunes to the owner and around the owner" Erza replied to their question.

"Oh, I heard about that from my Sister. But I thought it was just a rumor"

"Me too, I thought it didn't exist" the blue haired brunette added.

"Well, it seems that it does and Gray have it on his room." the red haired woman said.

"No, well, it is true. The doll is at my house" he replied.

Lucy started to cry and spoke "I am never going inside your house again"

"So, how was the doll?" the matured lady asked.

"Well, it was not really that scary. She acts and looks like a boy"

"Hmm, wait. Act? So it moves?" Erza confirmed, earning a nod from the man and shivering blond lass on the side.

Their meal was already done, when the bell suddenly rung, making the student to hurry their way to their respective classrooms. Lesson soon started and the teachers started to discuss. Next subject for Gray and Lucy was science. They took their notes from their notebook and headed their way to the science lab, as they were informed classes will be held there for experiments.

Everything was very difficult, just talking or facing on of his classmates. He was immediately being given the cold shoulder, pissed. He decided to do what they do.

Classes had already ended and it was time for them to go home, when Erza had asked Gray to let her see the Bloody Princess. Gray nodded his head in agreement, making the blond woman shivered from the thought of seeing the scary doll.

"I don't want to go" Lucy said in fear.

"What are you scared about, it's just a doll" her scarlet haired friend commented.

"Lucy, if you won't face your fears. You will be a scared cat for the rest of your life"

"Being a Scared cat is fine with me, its fine with me" she repeated. A blue haired girl came to their view, retrieving her shoe from the shoe locker.

"What are you talking about, Gray?" she flirted, giving glares to her blond friend.

"Good timing Juvia. We were planning on going to Gray's house, want to come?" the red haired woman offered.

Juvia, felt her check warm, day dreaming about her beloved Gray alone in his room with her on his bed. She gave out a big nod "I WILL DIFINITELY GO" she shouted. She started to steam with fire of excitement, when realization hit her. "But why are you guys going to his house? Don't tell you are planning something, Huh!? I won't allow two girls inside my Gray's house." she accused.

"Stop your accuses Juvia, you are the only one here thinking about that" The blond lass

They continued to start a small quarrel one sided by the blue lass, making the blond hair to bear with her jealous friend accuses. They halted their activity when gray spoke to them.

"But today's not good"

"Why?"

"Well, something came up. So can we just do it next time?" he asked in a hurry, not waiting for their response, he went and started to go "Then See you later" he bid, hurrying his way to his home.

Upon arriving, he found his room in a mess. Clothes thrown everywhere, his books and porn magazines out on the open, trashes being thrown around. He looked for the source of this mess, to find the doll curling inside his blanket, giggling like a child.

"What do you think are you doing?" he asked in an angry tone. The pink haired doll, stood up from where she lied down and tackled the angry man.

"Welcome back Gray" the doll greeted. Giving him tiny kisses on his checks, making him fall on the ground.

Gray stood up from his fall, and held the doll the by her clothes. "I'm back and what the hell are this mess?" letting her face the messy room.

"Hey Gray, your room is messy. What do you think are you doing here?" she asked, as if she was shock from the mess.

"It's you who caused it" placing the hanging doll on the ground.

"I did?"

"You did"

"Oh! I DID" the doll cheered like a drunk man, running around making it even messier.

"What are you, drunk? And stop messing around!"

"NOPEY" she slurred, curling a white hand towel from the ground to her neck like a scarf. The man sighed and gave up, thinking it's no use to fight. He started picking up his clothes and throwing the trash to the trash box, tidying his bed and books, when an empty box caught his attention. The lad picked up the box and read the letter at the top. "Brandy Chocolates" he read on his mind. Realization spanks him, and he averted his gaze to the drunken doll.

"Natsu, you went downstairs?"

All he received was a loud laugh and a slurry moan.

_TBC_

* * *

Found any grammar mistakes or misspellings?

Thanks for the reviews :D Was happy reading it.

Leaving a review would be much appreciated, you can fave/follow it. Would be happy to know if you will.

Thank you,

B27


	4. Chapter 3

Hi, I made you wait long, didn't I? My apologize and so I won't take your time. Please move on with this new chapter.

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Lover's Doll and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

_Chapter 3_

"I did warn you not to go downstairs, right?" he scolded the doll that was having a heavy pain on her head.

"Shut up Gray, my head hurts"

"You deserved it"

"WHAT? OOOUUCCHH" the doll screamed in pain, holding her head as if it was heavy.

The man let out a sigh and stood up "Wait here, I'll go get you some medicine" he told the doll and went out of his room. Minutes passed and Gray came back with a glass of water and the medicine on his hand.

"You're late"

"Shut up and drink the medicine, slanted eyes"

"HUH?! What was that droopy eyes, want to fig-" before she can finish her sentence, her head started to ring. "Give me that. Hurry." she ordered. Natsu took the water and gulped the medicine on her mouth, drinking a mouth full of water. After she was done, she handed the empty glass to the lad.

"Why don't you sleep for a while? I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready" The raven haired man advised.

"Okay, I'll do that" she slurred lying down on the bed.

Gray gave out a sigh and sat down on his chair, working on his assignments. Today was a day off from school, giving him time to ask more about the 'Bloody Princess'. As far as he is concerned, the doll's more like a nosy and annoying doll than from the rumors that he had heard.

His laptop was left open, searching about the 'Bloody Princess'. Images about the Princess pop up on his screen, horrid looking and calm looking pictures of her, wearing dresses and some made her wore men clothes. He tried to look for more about her, but all he had read are words of how horrifying she can get and the way she will scare her owners, though he started to believe all of it was just a lie.

The raven haired male averted his eyes to the sleeping doll, snoring softly on his bed. Words of 'Igneel' and 'Dragon' always left her mouth, with tears falling from her eye.

_A small child was running her way, catching up to the man in front of her. Her hands were placed forward, palms wide open and her tears falling. The cloak of the man's coat almost reached her finger tips, as she was about to clasp it with her hands. The man vanished, leaving her crying on the ground._

_The small lass stared at nothing. Thinking about the man that had left her, clutching the last gift that was given to her. A cat came and purred to her legs, putting its paws on her toes. The pink haired lass crouch down and pat the cat's head._

_"Hey Happy, do you know where Igneel is?" she asked, waiting for an answer, but nothing came. "I guess you can't speak anymore" she cried, placing her arms around the cat, trying to hold her tears._

_The girl heard news about a red haired man near the orphan house, immediately she went and started looking for him. But all she found was a black haired lady wearing a black uniform holding her forehead, whispering words that she does not understand._

Gray didn't noticed the time, when his sister came to tell him about breakfast, only to find himself butt naked on his chair.

Ultear gave out a long sigh, "Why do I have a family of nudist?" she asked to no one, after passing his silver haired half naked young brother. Gray immediately wore his clothes.

Sobs and cries was what he heard from the sleeping doll, curious, he made his way to her. Placing his hands on her head, moving the hair from her face to the back of her ears. The man noticed a tear and wiped it with his fingers, making the doll smile from the warm hands.

"Natsu, breakfast is ready, wait here, I'll bring your food" he said to her, receiving no reply.

Making his way to the Kitchen to find his older brother naked watching television shows. He took out his phone and clicked a picture. A smirk was placed on his face, as he went and sat to the chair, waiting for the others to sit.

"Lyon, wear your clothes before sitting on the table" his Mother scolded, earning a shocked shout from the silver haired. The man stood up and went to his room for clothes.

Ultear gave out another sigh and spoke, "and this is why. I can never have my friends come over"

Soon Lyon came, and they ate their fill of breakfast. Once Gray felt his stomach full, he stood up and took another clean plate. He filled it with food and brought it to his room. His Mother called out to him by the stairs, telling him to keep his room clean and bring the dishes out. He shouted a 'Yes' in response.

Gray sat the food at the table and found the doll still sleeping, soon the doll stood up from the smell and jumped her way to the table and ate.

"This sure is delicious Gray" Natsu commented gobbling all the food on her mouth.

"Just be careful, you won't choke." he blurted, earning a nod from the pink haired doll, "But, even though you are a doll. You still eat food?"

"Of course, I am still a human, you know"

"I guess. Oh, is your head alright now?"

"Yup, after hours of sleep, I'm revive as new"

"I see"

After Natsu finished her meal, Gray placed it on the side for now, wanting to talk more about her. "Anyway Natsu, you told me you were a human before. But what caused you to turn into a doll?" he asked in wonder.

"Oh about my body? Well, I don't really remember. All I remembered was being cursed by a lady" she informed, making Gray stare at her.

"Hey, hey!"

"It can't be help you know. All I remember was walking with another girl, and then I suddenly felt sleepy and when I woke up I was already inside a house with another girl, screaming her lungs out at me"

"Huh?! That doesn't help at all"

"Hey, Gray. Could it be you're planning to help me turn back into Human?"

"Why? You don't want to?" He wasn't really thinking about helping her, he was just curious on how she turned that way. But seeing her crying face when she fell asleep, made him want to help her return back on what she was.

Natsu, who didn't though that she can still go back to her human form, immediately sprang up to him, Hugging him with her small arms around his face, making her stomach land on his lips. "Thank you Gray" she smiled, not noticing the tears dripping from her eyes.

"Huh? Why am I crying?" she sobbed "I thought I won't have tears anymore" she murmured to her own, "I don't really know, but I felt like crying" and thus the pink haired doll wailed, leaving Gray troubled, thinking ways on how to stop her from crying.

Gray came up with an idea, and he placed his hand under her armpits. He placed his left arm under her for the doll to sit and his right arm to her back, moving circular motions in slow rhythm. Natsu felt that warmth from his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck, crying loudly from his shoulders.

Minutes passes and her tears finally dried up. Natsu stopped her wailing and smiled towards the raven haired man.

"Thank you Gray, but I really don't know why I was crying. But anyways Thanks."

"Hmm. Then, if you remember something, tell me as soon as possible, agree?"

"Uhn"

Their days continued as it is, Gray working on his assignment, except for Natsu playing games with his phone. The toddler sized doll was busy playing racing games on Gray's phone, when loud beeps buzz out and her car crashed, ending the game with a loser on the screen.

The doll let out a loud yell, punching the screen of the phone. "Gray your phone caused me to lose my game" she accused, earning the raven haired man's attention.

"What did it do?"

"A beep came out and surprised me, then it buzzed" she explained to him.

"Hmm, someone might have mailed me then" he said to her, standing up and taking his phone from her grasp. Gray slid the screen to open and found messages from his childhood friend.

"We are on our way to your house -Erza" he read.

"On their way to my house? Wait, what time was this sent?" he thought to himself, checking the mail and found it that it was just sent now. Gray let out a sigh of relief and faced the pink haired doll.

"Natsu, my friends are coming today" he reported to her.

"Why?" the doll asked innocently, titling her head to her right.

"I want to know too, but I think they are coming to see you"

"Why?"

"Because you're the rumored doll that everyone has been talking about"

"Eh? I am Famous?" she asked, looking conceited.

"More like Infamous" the man sighed.

"What's that? Is that yummy?" picking her nose with her finger, making the raven haired man pissed.

"Seriously, what are you a kid?"

"What was the Ice Pops are you picking a fight?"

"It's not me picking a fight, it's you Flame brain"

The two were busy throwing names at each other, when a loud bang was suddenly heard from the door.

"That's fast" The dark blue eye lad commented. Instantly covering the doll's mouth from talking, whispering to her ears not to move. "Oh, Erza, you're here" he greeted.

"I mailed you right?"

The man let out a sheepish laugh and welcomed her to come in, and then she was followed by an orange haired male and a blond haired woman.

"Excuse us" they chanted, occupying his bed.

"Loke, Lucy. You're here too"

"Yeah, forced by Erza to come" his Blond friend sighed in defeat.

"So, that's the rumored Doll" The man wearing sunglasses pointed.

"Huh?" Gray placed his attention to the doll and released a small laugh "Oh, yeah. This is it"

"What's her name?" The red haired asked.

"Natsu Dragneel"

"I see, Natsu. Hmm, she doesn't look scary at all, what do you think Lucy?" Erza asked to her friend. Lucy nodded her head in agreement and made her way in front of the doll.

"I agree, but something seems kind a bit odd" she thought, telling her friends. A scream was left from her mouth when the doll gave her a wink from her eyes. "It-it-it wink at me"

The two other guests didn't seem to believe her. Thinking her mind was just playing with her. The raven haired man went downstairs to get some refreshments, leaving the pink haired doll and his guest in his room.

"But I really saw it wink" The blond lass insisted.

The orange haired man made his way to the toddler sized doll sitting on top of the desk, placing his hands under her chin "Hmm, but this doll looks pretty ordinary to me" he muttered.

"Show me the doll, Loke" The red haired woman ordered. Loke handed her the doll, leaving Erza to inspect Natsu. The red head woman opened her bag, taking out a black Gothic doll's clothes.

"Eh? You brought doll clothes?" Lucy told the busy red haired, who was taking the doll's clothes off.

"Of course, after I heard that Gray has the doll. I've been looking forward to make her wear this clothes" zipping the Gothic dress, making the doll to wear the dress. Erza pulled out small long boots that will fit the doll, and placed her foot inside. The red haired woman busied herself on making the doll's hair look neat and nicer.

Sooner Gray came to find the doll in a black Gothic dress with Erza taking pictures.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking pictures" the red haired commented, posing the doll in a different position.

That was how they spent for the rest of an hour, talking about the doll, and how he got it. Minutes passed and Erza felt like visiting the bathroom, Loke went out of the room asking for Lyon about the movie he wanted to borrow. Gray went back to the kitchen to refill the juice.

Busy reading the fashion magazine, it was already too late for Lucy to realize that her friends have left her on the room alone with the doll. Her eyes went towards the doll, to see it unmoving. She was about to leave the room, when the doll suddenly stood up, scaring her body out of fear.

The pink haired doll was bored, and decided to play pranks on the Blond haired girl who was sitting beside Gray when they had a chat, standing up from her chair, making her way to the end of the desk, eyes stilled to the young girl. A smirk was plastered on her face, as she jumped to the ground, pretending to fell on the floor. With a loud thud, Lucy gave out a screaming loud shout, afraid that the doll had fall on its own.

Terrified, she ran out of the room, running her way to her brave friend.

Erza came out of the bathroom, to find her blond friend, running her way towards her.

"What's wrong Lucy?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Th-Th-The DOLL FELL ON ITS OWN" Lucy shouted in fear, pointing towards Gray's room.

In a hurry, Erza made her way back inside the room to find the doll, sitting to where she had left it. "Hmm, Lucy, are you sure she fell?" she asked to her terrified friend.

"Hmm? What are you guys doing?" The raven haired brunette asked, curious to know why Lucy was on his door, looking scared. Lucy turned her head, finding his male friends looking at her curiously.

She opened her mouth and spoke, "The doll fell from the table on its own" she explained. Making Gray felt his head sweat.

Loke went inside the room and felt disappointed, "Lucy, you must be tired. I think we should go home now" Her Celestial spirit commented.

"But I really did saw it" she insisted.

"That's weird, but when I came in. The doll was still sitting on the table." Erza opened up.

Shocked, Lucy made her way inside and indeed the doll was sitting on the table, like she didn't move at all.

"But seriously Lucy, we have magic powers and such, we have a talking cat. But why are you afraid of a moving doll, if it does move?" her red haired friend asked.

"That's because, it's a doll and doll shouldn't move."

"Are you sure about that? What about the doll your parents gave you, she was a doll right?" she asked, smirking.

"Michelle and she are different"

"Well if you say so"

"Come on Lucy, I think you have enough. Let's go" Loke offered, guiding his blond friend out of the room.

"Sorry Gray, but I think we should be going now. Lucy looks scared than ever." His male best friend said to him, waiving his hand to him.

"No worries, I already know that she is a scaredy-cat from the start."

"Then, I should be going too" Erza stood up from the chair and took her bag from the bed. "Gray, I'll give those clothes to her."

"Okay thanks, Goodbye" he bid, courting them out to his house.

After bidding farewell to his friends, he made haste to his room. Natsu was on Gray's bed, curling, laughing her head out and giving rude comments about the terrified woman, making the man felt rage. Her laughter was halted when a punch came to her head. Shouting in pain, she rubbed her tiny hand to her head.

"What was that for? You Nudist"

"What do you think are you doing Natsu?"

"Hmpf, not my fault. That girl was scared. I only moved around" crossing her arms in front of her body, checks pouting.

"I warn you Natsu, if you do that again. I'll throw you out" he threatened, making the doll flinch.

Natsu's tears started to gather on her eyes, she turned her head around him and shouted "THEN DO SO" she roared, making her way to his closet, hiding inside. Gray started to feel his anger roused up, but composed himself, not wanting to have a fight with a doll. He let out a sigh and walks towards the closet, halting in front.

"Get out from there Natsu, or you won't have Lunch" he warned, but receive no reply.

"Come out Natsu, I warn you" he continued, but still she didn't spoke. Gray tried to talk to her, to make her get out of his closet. He tried to open but failed. Pissed, "FINE THEN, DO WHATEVER YOU WANT" he shouted back, making his way to his bed and lied down.

Lunch came and Gray went downstairs to eat, after he was done. He went back, not bringing her share of food. He continued on his homework trying to ignore the sulking doll. Hours had passed and the doll didn't come out of his closet. Dinner was then ready to fill their stomach, and still gray didn't bring her share, but only snacks and chips.

He placed the snacks on his table and opened it. Trying to make the crunching sound loud, so the doll can hear, but failed. A loud grumbled from the stomach came inside from the closet, Gray let out a smirk and spoke, "Get out from there Natsu, I know you're hungry"

A minute passed before he heard her reply "Not Hungry" she sulked on his clothes, grabbing a white scarf inside and placed it around her, hugging the scarf around her small body.

"Don't Lie. I heard your tummy spoke"

"Did not, Ice bastard"

"What was that Flame ass, still want to fight?" Silence was the reply as he let out a sigh "Suit yourself" he ended, munching all the snacks. After he was done, he threw the wrapper on his trashcan and cleaned his table. He turned on his music from his phone and listened, while working on his unfinished school works.

Gray was about to sleep, when he decided to check on the doll. He placed his hand on the knob and opened. The doll was on top of his clothes, lying down, sleeping with tears evident from her eyes. The man let out a sigh and took the doll out from his closet. He carried her to his bed and placed her on the corner, covering her with the blanket.

The raven haired man turned off his lights, lying beside the sleeping the doll. Natsu turned and tossed from the bed, rolling her way to the sleeping man. Unconsciously placing her right arm and leg around his arm near to her.

_TBC_

* * *

To my precious readers:

Leaving a review would be much appreciated, you can fave/follow it. Would be happy to know if you will.

Thank you very much for your reviews, hope to read from you till the end of this story. :D

Thank you,

B27


	5. Chapter 4

Hi, I am so Bad (:D) I made another fiction about Gratsu, 'Second Chances' you can check it on my profile. Anyway back to the topic, I was suppose to update this story last night, but after being forced to have a 'change shift' with my brother. I was in a hurry last night and decided to do it later. Sorry about that, and I got to upload the new story. Well anyways, Enjoy!

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Lover's Doll and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

_Chapter 4_

It was still dawn when the pink haired doll woke up from her slumber, opening her eyes to find a raven haired man beside her. She sat up from her bed and her tummy started to grumble.

"I'm hungry" she thought to herself "Bastard Popsicle, didn't buy me food" she accused slapping her tiny palm to his forehead. The doll gave out a long sigh and lied back down beside the sleeping man.

"But why am I on the bed? I do remember falling asleep inside the closet" she questioned to herself. Letting out a soft sigh, she closed her eyes and thought "Well, who cares".

Words from the man yesterday got recalled from her mind. _"I warn you Natsu, if you do that again. I'll throw you out". _

Natsu felt guilty after playing tricks with the blond woman, but she swore she was not going to apologize to him. Natsu gave out a pout and sat up, biting on his cheeks for leaving her hungry. Satisfied, she lied down and went back to resume her slumber.

The sun was already up. When gray found some bite marks around his cheeks. He averted his gaze to the sleeping doll and already got a suspect of the crime. Lying on his bed was the pink haired doll, the cause of the tiny bite marks on his checks. Sighing, he went to the bathroom planning to take some shower.

Natsu finally woke up for the second time of the day. Sitting up from the bed, and found Gray was not around. She jump up from the bed and made her way to the table, jumping out to reach the top, sitting down at the corner, she placed her hands by the window.

The Raven haired man's words still lingered on her mind, repeating each word, _"I warn you Natsu, if you do that again. I'll throw you out". _Crossing her arms beside the window, she placed her head on it. "That dumb Ice princess". She spoke in a tiny whisper.

Later, Gray came back with only a white towel around his waist. He went towards his cabinet and wore his casual clothes, today is Sunday, and he still has the day on his own. He turned around, and found the doll, staring at him with her checks pouting and her brows furrowed.

"Natsu, Good Morning" he greeted, but no response was heard. "Are you still sulking?" but got ignored. "Well, not like I care" he ended, making his way to his bed, picking up his guitar on the process. The man was about to sit down, when a book came flying to his back.

Gray screamed in pain and placing his hand at the back of his head, "What was that for Flame Brain?" he asked in anger, small tears gathering to his eyes from pain. A huff was only what he heard as her response. Pissed "I see, Ignore me then, I'll do just that".

Breakfast was already ready, when Gray went downstairs to watch some television shows, his face engraved with a huge scowl.

"Gray, Juvia just gave us a call just now" his mother said to him.

"What does she want?" The raven haired man asked, still pissed with his current quarrel with the pink haired doll.

Her mother raised her left eyebrow from his behavior, "Hm? What happened? What got your panties on a knot?"

"Nothing...so what does she want?" The young man asked, wanting to change the topic.

"Well, She said that she will be coming here" the older woman teased to her son, giving him the brows, smirking.

"Why?"

"Huh?! Aren't you two dating?"

Gray made a surprise sound and told his Mother that they were not. It was just her selfish dreams. Ur left out a sigh, "Well, if you say so. At least I won't have to worry about you making someone pregnant at such a young age."

Gray started to flush from his mother's word "Don't worry, that will not happen in another hundred years", shaking his head from left to right.

"Huh?! You mean you won't give me grandchildren when you are old enough to live on your own?" his Mother shouted, not liking her son's ideas about his future. "You better tell me that you are only joking Gray, I do expect at least one grandchild from each of you" his Mother huffed, averting her gaze to her other children, who are nodding their head.

Gray let out a sigh and spoke "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Why are we even talking about Grandchildren? I am still a high school student"

"Seriously, those manners of yours are just like your dad. If only Mika and Silver was still alive" Ur sighed.

"Come one Mom, we agreed not to talk about Gray's Parents, right?" her daughter warned her.

"Oh no, Sorry Gray. I didn't mean to"

"Its fine" the young man answered, taking his empty plate from the table and placing it to the sink. The raven haired man took another clean plate and filled it with food.

"Hmm, Gray you're still hungry?" Ultear asked to her cousin, who she treated as her Brother.

"Not now, But I might get hungry, so I'll be taking these with me" he lied, making his way back to his room.

"Hmm, what's this Lyon, for once you didn't made fun of Gray" The young lad heard from the kitchen, as he went up to the stairs.

Gray made it to his door and went inside, closing the wooden door from his back. He made his way to the table and placed it beside the doll, which was still ignoring him since last night.

"Eat it" he ordered to the doll.

Natsu spared a glance to the man and on to the food. She averted her gaze back to the window, making the man even more pissed. But her attempt failed, when her tummy didn't agree with her. The man smirked from his bed and grabbed a magazine from his headboard. He pretended to flips some pages, while his eyes are gazing at the doll.

Natsu felt her face flush, when her stomach grumbled. She made a peek to the food and started making her way to the plate. She move her butt a bit then followed by her foot, the process continued as she was now facing her breakfast. Taking the spoon, scoping it with her breakfast, before putting her mouth to the spoon full of food. The small doll gazed her eyes to man with her brows furrowed, making sure that he was not looking.

Gray noticed her eyes, and instantly went back to his reading.

After the tiny lass was sure. She gobbled the food with delight, eating her fill of her breakfast. After she was done, she placed the spoon back to the plate and went back to her position before she ate.

The raven haired man noticed that the plate was now empty. He stood up from his bed and took the plate from the table. Small thanks were heard when he went to place the dirty dish back to the kitchen, making him smirk in his success.

"That means she's not that angry anymore" he thought to himself, humming some tune.

Natsu made a peek towards the door, after Gray had closed it, she heard the lad whistle that made her happy for no reason. "Gray really is not a bad person" she thought to herself. "I'll forgive him" she nodded to herself. The tiny lass averted her gaze back to the road and smiled happily, her angry feeling finally gone.

Opening her eyes back to the front gate in front of Gray's house, a mysterious woman rang the doorbell. She gazed her eyes to the blue haired woman and observed. Later, Gray came out and opened the gate. Her eyes started to widen, upon seeing the woman, giving a tight hug to him and trying to kiss him on his lips.

Natsu felt her heart clutch, she placed her palm on top of her chest and her face started to scowl.

Minutes passed and the door opened, a blue haired woman welcomed herself inside and sat on Gray's bed as if she owned it.

"Juvia, didn't I told you to stay at the living room?" the man huffed, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Its fine, it's fine. I am your-" before she can finish her sentence, Gray placed his palm on his face, covering her mouth, so as for her not to continue her one sided dreams. Gray peeked towards the doll's back and sighed, he stood up, only to find Juvia making weird faces.

"Oh my, Gray. You're so Daring" she blurted, her face flushed and her eyes twinkling. The raven haired man sweat drop from her words and sighed.

"Come on Juvia, let's go to the living room or I won't talk to you again" he warned, making her immediately stand up and made her way to the living room.

Gray closed the door, and left the doll alone. Natsu stood up from where she sat and made her way to the door. Curious, she decided to eavesdrop, making her way to the last part of the stairs.

"Here" Gray said to the woman in front of him, handing her the ice tea that he made. Juvia accepted the drink and gave her thanks to the man.

"Anyway, Gray. I thought Erza, and Lucy will be here" she asked, smiling towards the lad.

"Huh?! They were here yesterday" he answered, sipping from his tea.

"Ehh?! But I received a mail, telling me that they will be coming here today"

"Let me see"

Juvia took her phone out from her bag and searched from her mail box. She gave her phone to the man for him to read.

"We will be going to Gray's house today with Lucy and Leo, want to come? -Erza. September 6, 2014" Gray read to himself, Gray let out a sigh and spoke, "This mail was from yesterday, Idiot" he pointed out to her.

"Ehh? No way, but I received it today"

"Hmm, then I guess the problem is your phone"

"No way" she cried, but soon it dried as she realized something. "Well, it's fine. At least I get to have Gray all to me, without the love rival in sight" she thought, smiling towards the man drinking from his glass.

Lucy who was busy practicing in controlling her powers with one of her celestial friends, made a big sneeze.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Capricorn asked, handing her a tissue to wipe her nose.

"I'm fine, just felt some chills"

"Then we better go back inside and resume there instead" the goat advised.

"Eh? Where going to continue?"

"Of course" Capricorn smirked, guiding the lady back inside the house.

"Hey, Gray. Where is the doll that everyone was talking about?" The blue haired lass inquired to the man, gaining his attention.

"Oh, the 'Bloody Princess'?"

"Yeah, I also came here to see her"

"Well, didn't you already saw her?"

"When?"

"The doll, who was sitting beside the window"

"That doll? Hmm... But I only saw her back"

"Fine, I'll go and get her"

Upon hearing Gray's words, Natsu hurriedly made her way back to the stairs. But Gray had already found her when she stood up.

"Hi, Gray" she smiled, trying to make her way out.

Gray raised one of his brows and picked her up by her clothes, he went back to his room and put her on his eye level, "What do you think are you doing, Natsu?" he asked to the doll, his face grimaced.

"I am sorry" she apologized to him, clasping her hands together. The raven haired man let out a sigh and put her near his chest, letting her sit on his arm.

"I tell you this, Juvia wants to see you. So you better not do something, and stay and act like a doll would. Got it?"

Natsu nodded her head in response, and smiled.

Gray went back towards the living room, with Natsu on his arms. Juvia stood up from where she sat and took the doll from him.

"Pretty" she commented, smiling and patting the doll's head. She averted her gaze back to him and asked for her name.

"Natsu" he replied, taking their glass, refilling it with iced tea.

"Summer? Cherry would be much better" She advised. Gray sat the glasses back to the table and sat, "Why?" he asked.

"Well, look, she has pink hair and pink always reminded me of Cherry Petals, what do you think?"

Gray averted his eyes back to the doll, and found it scowling, not liking the name she was given. Gray let out a chuckle and smiled.

"Sorry, but Natsu is fine and it sounds much better than Cherry" he commented, waiving his hands to her. Natsu crept a smile on her face, thanking Gray for not changing her name, unlike what the others did.

Juvia pouted from his answer and sat down beside him. "But I thought it was much a better name, than a masculine sound name"

"Hmm, not really. Some girls are named Natsu, you know" he said to her, moving a bit to his side, making space between them. Juvia made blowing faces as she tried scooting closer to her beloved, but the further she moves the further he scoots to his side.

"Hey Gray, I was wondering"

"What is it?"

"Can I have this doll?" she requested, hugging the toddler sized doll to her chest.

"HUH?! Aren't you scared of the rumors?"

"Well, I am. But I won't become the woman fit to you, if something like Bloody Princess will scare me"

Natsu who was sitting on the blue haired lap, faced Gray with her eyes, hoping he will not agree. Gray went on to thinking and placed his hand under his chin.

"Hmm, I would be happy to do so" He said to her, making Juvia shout with joy and the doll shocked.

"So he really does hate me" The doll thought to herself sadly, feeling her tears gather on her eyes.

"BUT. I would rather not" he ended, taking the doll from his friend's hands, wiping the doll's tears.

"Ehh? But why?"

"No reasons, anyway shouldn't you be going now?"

The blue haired girl pouted from his rejection of her request, but soon it turned into a smirk, "Too bad, Gray, but I have all the day to myself" she informed, smiling her way towards him.

"I see" He sighed in defeat. "Anyways, it's almost lunch time, want to eat here? Although My mom and the others are not here. So I can only reheat the left over foods inside the refrigerator".

"That's fine with me, or would you rather I cook?" she offered to the man.

"Nah, it will take time and I am hungry already. Maybe next time"

"Fine" she sighed.

Gray stood up from his seat and placed the doll on top of the table. He opened the white cool cabinet and took the left over foods. Placing it inside a mini oven, to reheat them warm. Soon the toaster beeped and the food was ready to eat.

"It's ready Juvia" he informed to the blue haired girl, reading magazines from the sofa.

Gray took out three plates and placed it on top of the table, filling the other one with food and bringing the doll with him to the room. Juvia asked if he was going to eat on his room, but before she can ask, he already made a waltz heading to the stairs and up to his room. Gray placed the doll on the table, placing the plate in front of her. He was about to go, when she made a jump, giving him a hug on his back.

Gray made a sudden yelp from the impact that he felt, he was about to pull the source, but instead she heard him saying her thanks. Gray let out a chuckle and smiled towards her. He placed her back on top of the table and patted her head. "Of course, I won't throw you out. I made a promise with you" he whispered towards her, making her flush red from his voice. Natsu nodded her head in response and started to eat her food.

The raven haired man was about to open his door, and was surprised to find his friend in front of him. Wondering why she was there, but nevertheless, he dragged her back to the living room to eat.

Lunch was already finished when Juvia talked to Gray about the doll again. She really wanted to have the doll, but got rejected all the time. In defeat she decided to give up and wait, since usually as what the rumors said, it will only take months after the owner will look for someone to keep her.

But the words that she had said were heard by the pink haired doll, who was sitting at the stairs, still curious on what they are going to talk about. When suddenly Juvia realized it was time for her to go, Natsu immediately hid from the opposite room.

Gray escorted her at the front door, after the doll made sure she will not be seen, she peeked her head from the door. The blue haired woman wore her shoes and stood up. She was about to go, when she placed her palms on his face, pushing her face closer to the the raven haired lad. Their nose had almost reached and the pink haired doll widens her eyes, feeling rage within her.

The two couples in front of her were about to kiss, when she threw herself towards the blue haired woman with her face scowling and in rage.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KISS GRAY YOU BLUE EGGPLANT" the doll shouted, standing on the woman who was now lying down.

_TBC_

* * *

MORE MORE MORE, and another chapter will be up, I already got everything planned for this story. So I think, writing 'My lover is a doll' will be a long Journey.

Hope you will continue to be patient with me for always getting delayed with updating. But I hope you will continue to read this FT fanfiction series till the end of this.

Leaving a review would be much appreciated, you can fave/follow it. Would be happy to know if you will.

Thank you very much for your reviews, hope to read from you till the end of this story. :D

Thank you

B27


	6. Chapter 5

Hi! Another chapter update! enjoy the story guys! BTW, have you read my new fanfiction? 'Second Chances'. Read it too and enjoy it more :D

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Lover's Doll and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

_Chapter 5_

"Gray, what happened with Juvia yesterday?" Ur asked to her son, who was sitting at the front door, putting on his shoe.

The raven haired lad stood up and faced his mother, pretending he doesn't know and made his way to his school. Before he left his room, he made sure to pile some snacks and foods under his desk, while telling the doll that she can eat all the snacks. The thought about his Mother who adopted him, finding out about the doll moving around, scared him. He doesn't really know how she will take it, but as much as possible he decided to avoid it.

Arriving at his school, he came across the girl who went inside his house with Lucy on her side. Gray called out to them, earning their attention.

"Sorry about yesterday Juvia" he told the blue haired girl, who only nodded on response. After that incident, Natsu decided to charge her and throw flames to her hair. Fortunately she was able to stop it from spreading with the use of her Water magic.

_Gray and Juvia had their eyes wide open, staring at the doll, standing on the blue haired lass's stomach facing her with rage on her eyes. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KISS GRAY YOU BLUE EGGPLANT" the doll shouted, standing on the woman who was now lying down. "YOU BASTARD!" she shouted, she was about to throw her flames towards the blue haired lass, but she was immediately halted by the raven haired man._

_"Natsu, what do you think are you doing?" Gray asked towards the doll, securing her on his chest to stop her from charging._

_Juvia stood up from where she fall and dusted her skirt. She made a short step towards the doll giving a glance towards the doll. "She really does talk" she cheered smiling towards the two._

_Natsu started to feel pissed, thinking that she was being laughed out. Jumping out from Gray's hand to his shoulder, pointing her index finger to the blue haired lass. "I warn you, try to kiss Gray one more time and I'll kill you" she threatens. "Put this on your mind, GRAY IS MINE" she ended, trying to catch her breath with her face blushing red._

Juvia only smiled when Gray had apologized on her stead. "I am fine, Gray. I had lots of fun yesterday anyway." the lass smiled. "And I got caught in something interesting."

"Sorry about that Juvia, I didn't think she will jump at you"

"No it's fine, but I am just wondering why she can talk"

"That? She told me she got cursed by a witch a year ago"

"So that means it's just recent, wait. She was a human?"

The man nodded his head with a sigh and scratched his head.

"To think that I have another rival in love" The water haired girl sighed. "But she's much cuter than this girl beside me"

"Huh?! What do you mean by that?" The blond haired woman asked curiously.

"It's a secret"

It was already lunch time when Juvia had asked Gray to enter his room, saying she wants to talk more with the doll and help her with her curse. The raven haired man gave it a thought and decided to agree. This way, he doesn't need to think alone on how to retrieve Natsu's original body.

Minutes passed and the sound of the bell rung inside the campus, informing students for classes will begin. Gray and the others went back to their respective classrooms, waiting for classes to end.

Gray placed his head on his palm and started to think about the dolls words that left his mind. "From now on you are my lover" he let out a sigh, "so that flame brain was not joking" he thought to himself. He glanced outside the window and found the other students playing volleyball.

Blinking his eyes, an image caught his mind. There the black clothed lady that he saw after he had Natu living with him was standing behind the tree, where he last saw her. The raven haired man stared at the lady he saw, a while later a wide grin was given to him by her. "So you have her" he thought he heard her speak, in surprise he rattled up from his seat making the others look at him.

"Gray, what's wrong? Need the bathroom?" the older man who was standing in front asked curiously to the lad.

Gray shook his head in response and went back to his seat. He averted his eyes back to the trees and the lass was nowhere in sight. He let out a sigh and thought to himself, _"So you have her"._

"What does she mean?" he murmured to himself.

Classes had already ended when Gray had waited for Juvia at the shoe locker. Picking up his shoe inside and made it fall down, putting on his outdoor shoe. Kneeling down he picked up his white shoes and placed it inside his shoe locker.

"Gray, sorry for the wait" the blue haired lady called to her friend.

"No, I just got here. You're just in time"

"Good then" the lady smiled and changed her shoe. Just then a blond haired lady passed them by bidding them farewell.

"See you tomorrow Lucy" Juvia called out.

"See you guys tomorrow" a red haired woman together with her blue haired lover bid to them.

"Sure, Bye Erza, Jellal are you two going out on a date?" Gray called out teasing the male who turned red.

"Then let's go Gray" Juvia called to her crush. Gray nodded his head and went out of the gate.

After minutes of walking, the two finally arrive at his house. They went inside, as Juvia took notice of the piercing glare from the window. Gray took off his shoe and wore his slipper, taking out another pair. He placed it in front of him. Noticing the lass was still outside, standing like a statue.

"What are you doing? Hurry and get in." the lad commanded.

Juvia nodded her head in response and went inside. The raven haired lad informed the lass to go ahead of his room, but she refused, saying the talking doll will jump at her. Waiting for the male to finish preparing their drinks, when she noticed the lad was almost out of his clothes.

"Gray your clothes"

The lad looked at his body and gave a small shout. Turning around and went to pick up his clothes again to wear them.

"Sorry about that"

"It's fine, I got used to it" the lass smiled towards him. Taking the tray from the table, but was then taken from her by Gray.

"Let's go"

The lass nodded her head and followed the young man to his room. Holding the tray on one hand, he opened the door with his empty hand. Only to be greeted by a doll standing in front of them with her hands on his hips.

"What are you doing here?" she called out to the blue haired woman.

"Natsu is that how you greet visitors?"

The doll let out a pout and ignored his question, "I still have not forgotten for what you did to Gray. Do that again and I'll kill you" she threatened to the woman, who only smiled and let out a chuckle.

"Why are you laughing, you blue pig"

After hearing her insult that blue haired woman started to feel pissed. "It is none of your business what we do together"

"What. I warn you, Gray is mine and he is my Lo-" before the doll can finish her words, Gray picked her up and placed his palm on her mouth.

"Sorry about that Juvia. This Slanted eyes really do knows how to pick a fight."

Juvia widen her eyes and calmed herself, "No, I should apologize too."

"Then seat at the bed for now. I'll have a chat with this doll here. Okay?"

The blue haired lass nodded her head and went to seat on his bed, waiting for the two to come who went outside his room.

The raven haired man went down the stairs and went straight the bathroom, placing the doll on the lavatory. "Come on Natsu, I finally found someone who can help me about your case. So please try not to pick a fight with her okay?"

The pink haired doll gave out a huff and shook her head to her right while placing her arms in front of her, as if hugging her own body.

"No, I hate her"

"Why? Because she tried to kiss me?"

Natsu felt her checks heat and furrowed her brows, "That's right. It's because you always let your guard down, that crazy amazons gather around you." she breathed, facing the lad with rage.

Gray blinked his eyes and stared at the doll, one of his brows raised. "Amazons. Juvia might act like that. But she is dating my brother" he lied, so as to make the doll control her rage in seeing the blue haired lass.

Natsu blinked her eyes, not believing what he had told her. "That's a lie. She tried to kiss you on your lips"

"And then? What do you want me to do, kick her out of the house when she is willing to help you remove your curse"

"You told her?"

"Of course I did, to explain why you can talk"

"But I still won't forgive her" she turned around, and sat to where she stood.

The raven haired man ruffled his hair in irritation. "You want to go back to your original body right? So at least, do this for your sake" he called, hoping she will listen but she only spared a glance to him on her side.

"Fine" the young lad announced, grabbing the doll by her dress and putting her on his eye level. Placing his lips on her checks. "Now you got a kiss, so it's even" he blurted, putting the doll back to the lavatory.

Natsu felt her face heat and her heart beat loud, placing her palm on her checks from where she was kissed, "But it was not on my lips" she murmured to herself that only them can hear.

"You're too young for a kiss on your lips"

"For your Information, I am turning seventeen soon. So that makes us the same age"

"Hmm, but your still younger that me"

"What?!" she furrowed her brows in irritation. The raven haired lad faced her, moving his face closer to her. In surprise, the doll showed a glint and grabbed his checks, pushing her tiny lips to his. "There, I got a kiss" she cheered dancing around.

"There you got a kiss on the lips, so are you okay with Juvia helping you now?"

Natsu nodded her head in response with her checks still red. She made a jump to his shoulders and they went back to his room.

"You really love me a lot, don't you." she commented to him, making the lad sighed.

"It's the other way around, flame brain"

"What do you mean, you Ice butt"

"What, picking a fight after you kissed me, slanted eyes?"

"Correction, you kissed me, droopy eyes"

"Correction, you did"

"No you did"

Their short quarrel was halted when the blue haired lass opened the door. "What are you guys taking so long? I was about to go and look for you"

"Well, our small talk got longer than I thought. Anyways, this doll here is no longer going to jump at you, right Natsu?"

The pink haired doll nodded in response and flashed a smile to the blue haired lass.

"What, did something happen?"

"A secret" the doll slurred, jumping from Gray's shoulder to the ground.

The blue haired lass followed the doll inside. Gray went inside his room and closed the door behind. He sat to his chair, leaving the blue haired guest to sit on his bed and doll on top of his table.

"So how should we start?" the lass asked.

"Well, why don't we have this tiny devil here to speak?" Gray advised.

"Sure, and don't call me tiny devil, Ice bastard"

"Whatever, just tell her what you told me"

Natsu huff her checks and went on facing the blue haired lady. Telling her what happened to her, "Well actually, I really don't know what happened, but suddenly I was turned into a doll by a witch and then I woke up at another house and they throw things at me. That has been done to me a lot of times by different persons, until I woke up in Gray's room."

"Hmm, if possible we need more information" juvia mumbled, "Then do you know the witch who turned you into a doll?" Natsu went into thinking mode, but shook her head in response. When a memory came to her mind.

"Oh yeah, I think I remembered having a dream"

"What is it?" the raven haired man asked curiously towards her.

"I remember looking for my Uncle and then when I made a turn. I saw this black lady standing in front of me, holding my forehead and then she started mumbling towards my ear."

Juvia perked up from her words and asked if the doll had remembered the words, but all she said was 'No'. She let out a sigh and took her laptop from her bag, "Hey, Natsu. What is your full name?"

"Hm, Natsu Dragneel" she said as the lady was typing her name on the screen. "What are you doing?" the curious doll asked, jumping her way to the lady in front.

"Searching if we can find leads."

Scrolling down the page to find nothing from the website, closing it down and went to search for pictures.

"Black Lady" the only male on the room thought to himself, when suddenly he remembered the lady he saw outside his classroom. His thought was disrupt when a shout came from his classmate, "Found it" she cheered. Clicking the picture with the doll's picture as a human. Gray stood up from his seat and stands closer to her.

"Weird" she blurted to herself.

"What is?"

"Under the picture there is written something, but I can't read it."

"Let me" Gray offered, taking the laptop from her hands and to find a picture of his doll, standing beside a cat and words written under it. Natsu made a jump from the bed to the male's shoulder.

"Oh, that's me and Happy" she cheered. "I miss Happy, I wonder how his doing."

"Then, can you read what's written under it?"

"Let's see. Oh that's the date on when we took the picture"

Gray felt his sweat drop and raised one of his eyebrows, "Which part?"

Natsu pointed her index finger to the screen and pointed on the date. "This one is 'October' and this one is 'four'" the doll blurted.

"How do you know?" Gray asked curiously.

"Because I am the one who wrote it when I was young" she said to him, flashing a smile.

"Too bad and I thought it might give us some leads" Juvia sighed to herself. The group fell into silence for a while until an idea came to the human lass. "Than Natsu since you were a human before. Do you still remember the place where you live before?"

Gray raised his brows and smiled, thinking it might help them. But his smile vanished after the doll spoke.

"Hmm, I kind a. But I don't remember"

"What kind of answer is that Flame Idiot?"

"What Ice Princess, you want a fight?"

The two started to their fight again, grinding their heads together. Juvia let out a sigh and giggled from the view. "You two sure are close"

Natsu smirked from her words and flashed a smile, "Of course, because Gray and I are Dating" she blurted innocently to the young woman who fell silent.

"NATSU" the lad shouted to the doll.

"Isn't it fine?"

"It's not"

"Why?"

"Because I said so"

Pissed the doll talked back "Its fine"

"No"

"Wait Gray, Natsu. You mean you two are Dating? Gray is dating a Doll?"

"Yes he is. Dare to steal him and I'll kill you" Juvia let out a chuckle from her lips, handing her palm to her rival in love. "Even though you two are dating. I won't stop on making him fall for me"

Natsu took her hand, "Fine then, that's what I wished for. But too bad for you. Gray is already head over heels in love at me"

The raven haired man let out a sigh and made his way to the kitchen, refilling the empty pitcher. Before he can proceed, Juvia had already called out to him, telling him she will be meeting another friend soon.

"Sorry Gray, we'll just talk about this later. I am meeting up with Gajeel"

"Okay, take care then"

"Thanks and bye-bye. See you later Natsu" the blue haired lass bid to the doll, waving her hands flashing her a smile. The doll showed her new friend her toothy grin and smiled. "See you later Juvia" she greeted waving her tiny hands.

Gray courted the girl towards his gate and closed it, making his way inside while closing the door. He turned and found the doll, giving him a wide smile.

"What's that smile for Flame Brain? It's creepy"

"What was that Stripper?"

"Am not"

"Really?"

Upon seeing his naked body, he went outside his house to pick up his discarded clothes by the gate.

"You really are an Idiot Gray" the doll commented laughing her lungs out. Words from the naked man halted her laughter, pissed she breath a Fire to his face, who immediately turned it in to Ice. "What do you think are you doing bur-." before he can finish, another set of flames came flying to his face. He freezes it right away, and then he felt a tiny stomp on his shoulder.

"Thanks Gray" the doll whispered to his ear, the doll made a jump and run her way up to Gray's room with her checks flushing red after he gave a chaste kiss on his checks.

_TBC_

* * *

Leave a review, you can fave/follow it. Would be delighted to know what you think.

Thank you very much for your reviews, hope to read from you till the end of this story. :D

Thank you,

B27


	7. Chapter 6

Hello reader! Another chapter update. Enjoy reading! (:D) Though, I'm not really sure if you will like this chappy, but I hope that you will (:I)

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Lover's Doll and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

_Chapter 6_

"Hey hey, Gray. Are you excited about next week?" Lucy called out to her friend with excitement on her eyes.

"Why? What's going on next week?"

"We will be going on a Four days and three nights' field trip at Akane beach resort, together with all the second year students" the blond haired woman cheered. "Oh right, I need to buy swimsuits." she let out a giggle as she spoke "Better invite Juvia and Lisanna, Erza might want to come too".

The raven haired man let out a sigh and went back to his table, leaving the happy lass looking over magazines that show different types of swimsuits.

"That Lucy even brought a Magazine with her" he thought to himself, watching his friend being gathered around by the other girls.

The bell suddenly rung and his female classmates hurriedly went back to their seats. The blond-haired woman had then closed her magazine and placed it back inside her bag.

"Good Morning Everyone"

"Good Morning Sir Conbolt" the students greeted to their stubble mustached teacher.

"Raise your hands to those who are absent" he called, taking his attendance book from the pile of books he brought.

"How can they raise their hands if they are not here" One of the boys spit.

"Now, now, put that aside"

"You're not even taking our attendance" another student countered.

The man ignored his students calling him names, he tapped his rolled notebook on his desk and spoke, "Silence" and so thus his students complied. "You already heard about the field trip next week, right?" he asked earning a nod from them.

"And that is Canceled"

"WHHHAAATTT!"

"Yes, yes. That was a lie. So please pass this paper around and take one paper, have your parents signed it to confirm if they will allow you. As for the details..."

The crowd of students waited for his next words, waiting for the exact details of their trip. "Well you'll know it when we get there. Then, I'll be going. See you later"

"Wait Teacher. Is that all? What about the Itinerary?" Lucy's words came ignored by the dark blue haired teacher as he already went out of his classroom, skipping on his way to his office, leaving his students dumbfounded with his explanation. Minutes passed and their next teacher came to begin their lesson.

Only a minute left before lunch time will start, staring at the clock in front. He started to remember Natsu's words last week. "Black lady" he thought. "Could it be it is connected with the lady I saw this past few days?" he mumbled to himself, while writing words on his notebook without him realizing. A tap on his table cut off his thoughts, raising his head to find Lucy Staring at him with one of her brows raised.

"What? Class already done?"

"Since five minutes ago"

Gray stood up from his chair and took his lunch box from his bag. "Let's go"

Making their way to the canteen only to be greeted by the Strauss siblings together with Erza. "You guys are late"

"Sorry, Gray was gazing blankly on his desk"

Gray sat on an empty chair, when someone missing caught his attention, "Juvia's not here yet?"

"What's this? Have you already fallen in love with Juvia, Gray?" Lucy teased, followed by a smirking Lisanna.

"Of course not, just wondering"

"You don't have to lie"

"Whatever" He responded as he bit a piece from his food, ignoring the teasing blond.

Lucy halted her pester to the young man after Erza had called for her attention. "Anyway Lucy, I heard you will be going to Akane beach for your filed trip. Are you going to buy some swimsuits?" Lucy nodded her head in response and the girl started to converse on where they will buy, leaving the two guys on their own.

Leo, Lucy's celestial spirit suddenly came out from his key and started talking to others about swimsuits and girls. Later, the blue haired lass arrive, trying to catch her breath. It seems she was caught by her teacher using her phone during class and was then asked to transfer the books to the library as her punishment.

The bell suddenly rung, telling students that second half of the class will now start. Making their way back to their classroom with their stomach savoring the food that they just ate.

The afternoon class remained the same for the raven haired man, except when he turned his head to find the lady in black standing on the middle of the field. He rubbed his eyes to find it gone again. Curious to know if some of his classmates saw her, he wrote a letter and passed it to the student on his front.

The reply came and all was written was they didn't saw her.

Passing around papers and standing up to answer the teacher's question and then sitting back. He glance his eyes to the front door on the side, and saw a head at the window door staring at him. Surprised, the lad shouted earning his classmates attention.

"Are you alright Gray?" the teacher asked, wondering for his reasons to why he shouted.

The raven haired man pointed his finger to the door and murmured, "Someone was there at the door" he said, gazing back to the door to find no one. Surprised that no one was there, Gray made his way to the door and opened it, to find the corridors empty and only their small head-principle passed him by.

The teacher came behind him to find the lad sweating. He let out a sigh and told him to rest at the clinic and so he complied.

Gray went to the clinic and informed the nurse that he was asked to rest. Lying down one of the vacant beds, and slowly he closed his eyes, "What was that?" he thought to himself. His thoughts were disrupt when the door made a loud thud. Wondering if the nurse had left or someone came in, he peeked from his curtain to find the nurse not in sight.

The man let out a sigh and went back to his lying position. He closed his eyes for a minute.

_"So you have her"_ the lad heard from his ear, opening his eyes to find no one on his side. Confused and afraid, but he stayed on his bed like nothing happened. Waiting for something to happened but soon the door open and he made a jump from his bed.

The shocked nurse made a loud shout, surprised that the young man had suddenly made a jump.

"What are you doing Fullbuster?" The nurse scolded. The raven haired man scratched his head and apologized to the nurse, he went back to his bed after he had asked the nurse a question.

"Hey Doctor, did someone came inside while you went out?"

"Hmm? No one came and I didn't went out of the room" the nurse replied, leaving the lad confused. The lad remained on his bed confused and perplexed, at the same time he felt his hair skin stood up having Goosebumps on his arm.

The lad finally woke up after a blue haired lad with a tattoo on his face woke him up. Gray stood up from his bed only to be greeted by Jellal and his red haired lover.

"Gray, classes are already done. We are planning to buy swimsuits today and you will be coming with us" The red haired woman ordered. "Hurry and stand up, Lucy already brought your bag with her and they are waiting outside"

"Sorry Gray, Erza seems to be excited on buying new swimsuits today" the blue haired man apologized to his friend. Gray just nodded his head in response and wore his white shoes, he was about to go out, when Erza had gave him a kick on his face.

"Wear your clothes before going out" the lass scolded, closing the door behind her.

Jellal went and helped the young man to stand, "Really sorry Gray".

"No it's fine. I am still trying to control my nudity disease"

"I see, then please do your best at it" Jellal murmured to himself to avoid the raven haired lad to hear his words.

"What is it Jellal. Did you say something?" the raven haired male asked, putting on his pants.

"Nothing"

The two males finally went outside the clinic after bidding farewell to the nurse who remained silent after his friends came inside.

They went outside the gate and straight to the shopping district. Passing by the other shops and entering the clothes shop. Gray let out a sigh, "Why do I even have to come" he murmured to his other male friend who was waiting outside the store.

"Don't say that Gray" Jellal exclaimed, "If you're not here, I'll be left on my own"

"I see, but we're not even in the same grade. Why do they even have to buy some swimsuits?"

"Well, Erza felt excited after hearing the second grader are going to the beach for their field trip and decided to buy one after she had invited Mira"

"I see"

Inside the store was a blond haired woman, searching around for her perfect swimsuit. Silver haired lass came to her view and showed her a pink two piece bikini. "What do you think Lucy? I think this will suit you." Mirajane smiled to her friend. Lucy took the swim suit and tried it at the dressing room.

"Hey, hey, Mira. What do you think?" Her younger sister asked, wearing a pale purple two piece bikini.

"It suits you Lisanna"

"Then, I'll but this" the young silver haired girl went back inside to take off the swim suit she chose.

After Lisanna was done changing, the neighbor dressing room opened its' curtains. "How's this?" A red haired girl flashed the golden two piece bikini to her friends.

"Oh, that looks pretty Erza. I bet Jellal will like that"

Upon hearing her boyfriend's name from her friend, a tint flush painted her checks, in a soft whisper she decided to buy the item she wore.

"Mira, how about this, I bet this will look good on you" her young sister showed her the one piece bikini. The older Strauss took the swimsuit and wore it, to see it perfectly fit. After hearing her little sister that she liked it, she decided to buy the swimsuit.

The occupied dressing room opened and Lucy came out wearing the swimsuit Mirajane showed her. Delighted with her choice and how it fits perfectly. Later the blue haired came out wearing a blue two piece bikini that has white dots as the design. The girls were delighted with their choice and decided to pay for the bikinis at the cashier counter.

The ladies were about to go, when Erza suddenly halted her steps, "Hey, what do you think we should buy a swimsuit for a doll too".

The blue haired lass perked up from her words and agreed with her red haired friend. Looking around for some doll clothes. Luckily, the store sells them inside.

The blue haired lass took notice of a black one piece bikini and showed it to her friends. The ladies agreed with her choice, but Erza showed them a two piece red bikini, making the girls hard to choose. After almost an hour of debate they decided to buy the red bikini instead.

They were finally out the store to find the males nowhere in sight. Looking around and calling them from their phone, only to find the two young lads had occupied themselves inside a game center.

"What took you guys so long?"

Erza showed a smile to the raven haired lad and gave him the small paper bag that contained the mini swimsuit. "This is for Natsu and send me a picture tonight after you put it on her." the lass commanded, earning a nod from the raven haired man.

"Then, see you guys tomorrow" the other girls called out, bidding farewell to each other.

Gray finally arrive in his house after two hours of waiting for the girls choosing their swimsuit. He went straight to his room, to be greeted by the doll, eating her fill with the snacks he left on his drawer.

"Natsu this is for you. Erza told me to give it to you and please wear it today" he sighed, lying to his bed after hours of walking.

The doll took the bag and opened it with excitement on her eyes. "Erza?"

"The red haired girl who dressed you up in the dress she gave you"

"Oh Her? Lucky now I have another clothes to wear" The pink haired doll took the item inside and inspected it. "Gray, this is a bikini, right?" the doll blurted showing him the red bikini doll size in front of him. But the young man was gone to his own thoughts, still can't forget about what he experienced in the school's clinic.

"HEY GRAY!" a sudden shout from his ears halted his thoughts. He shook his head to his right and found the doll wearing a red Bikini in front of him.

"What the, FLAME BRAIN WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"Duh, a bikini isn't it obvious. Anyway. Does it suit me? I like this color a lot" the doll giggled, checking her body out from the mirror in front.

She faced the lad in front of her again and started making poses, "Do you like it? Tell her thanks for this gift"

A call from his door made the raven haired man stood up from his bed, leaving Natsu puzzled. He went outside, making his way down the stairs, with his checks flushing red. "My cheek feels hot just seeing her in that outfit? Furthermore she's a doll. Wait, she was a human before she turned into a doll" he mumbled to himself, sitting to one of the empty chairs.

"What's with him? I was just asking if he likes it" Natsu blow her checks and stared at her face at the mirror. "Well, I do look sexy in it" she smiled to her own, taking it off. Her stomach started to growl, signing that she was now hungry. Finding the young man's bag, he peeked from it and looked inside for food. Removing her body out from the blue bag, she pulled out a piece of paper. Her eyes started to wide after reading each word.

Dinner time was already done when Gray went back to his room. Entering his room to find the doll back to his original clothes, jumping towards him showing him the paper that she found. "Hey, Hey, Gray can I come?"

"Come, where?"

"At the beach, I want to wear my swimsuit"

"Sorry but it's a big No"

"Why, isn't it fine? You stingy!"

"No, I am not and here. Eat" The toddler sized doll jumped her way to the table sitting in front and filling her stomach. "Stingy" the doll pouted.

"Are you calling the guy who brought you food a stingy?"

"No, I am sorry Master droopy eyes bastard" the doll retorted, eating her fill with her food.

"What was that slanted eyes"

"Nothing"

Gray went back to his bed, reading some of his Manga, while waiting for the doll to finish her meal. Seconds later the doll stood up and made her way to the man, "Please Gray, bring me with you. I'll do anything for you, pretty please?"

The raven haired lad raised one of his brows and smirked, "Anything?" he confirmed.

"ANYTHING" the pink haired doll confirmed

"Fine then"

"Really, Hurrah. Thanks Gray"

"But first wear those bikinis first and strike some poses"

Natsu felt her checks heat from his words, "I know that you are a pervert. But I didn't thought it would be like this"

"IDIOT! Erza asked me to make you wear those and took pictures at you to send it to her"

"Oh I see, wait a minute" The doll stood up and wore the bikini again, standing at the top of the table and waited for the man to take pictures. "Is this okay?" the doll asked, lying on her stomach with her two little foots raised and her head being placed on her palm.

Gray took her picture while trying to control the pressure from his nose. "That's enough, now go and wear proper clothes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure"

"If you say so"

Natsu went back to the ground and took her clothes, putting it on under the table. After she was done, she made her way to the bed and sat beside the lad.

"So, you'll bring me with you?"

"Is what we agree, but in a condition that you will be listening to all what I say to you during those days. Got it"

"YESSIR" The pink haired doll cheered, lying beside the lad. "Then I'll go ahead and sleep. Good night"

"Night" the raven haired replied, standing from his bed and to his table. Pressing on his phone, sending the image to his friend. He was about to sleep, when a sudden realization hit him. "Oh no, I forgot. I have homework to do" the lad fussed, picking up his bag and started writing on his paper.

Sudden chills of glare from his window gave him Goosebumps, looking outside to find no one near his house. Scared, the lad stood up and closed his curtain in haste, trying to finish his work.

e near his house. Scared, the lad stood up and closed his curtain in haste, trying to finish his work.

_TBC_

* * *

Leave a review, you can fave/follow it. I would be delighted to know what you think.

Thank you very much for your reviews and for your continual support. :D

Thank you,

B27


	8. Chapter 7

Hi! Another Chapter Update, Enjoy. I also made some side stories about this fiction, read that too and enjoy. The title is: 'My Lover is a Doll: Gaiden'.

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Lover's Doll and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

_Chapter 7_

A humanoid goat was out from his key, wearing his suit he made his way to his master's bed. Touching her arm, trying to wake up the lass, "Its morning already Lucy" the goat called to his master, who only turned her back at him. In defeat, the goat made a pair of cymbals out of nowhere and played with in near his master's ear.

The young lass finally woke up from her slumber, covering her ears from the piercing sound that came from the cymbals. Sitting up from her bed, to make her celestial spirit stop. She looked at her clock and noticed the time. Thinking she will be late for their class, she stood up and got ready in haste.

Putting on her shoe, she made her way out of her house after she placed the goat back to his key.

The bell rung when the blond woman finally arrive at her classroom, "Barely in time" she mumbled to herself. Walking towards her table and sat on her chair. She turned on her right to find her childhood friend Gray staring at the window beside his chair. Curious, the lass was about to call out to him, but the teacher already came before she can.

Homeroom started and their lazy teacher took their attendance, he left the room again after he gave discussion about their field trip for tomorrow.

Minutes later, their next teacher came to start their first lesson. Suddenly, the raven haired man who was sitting beside the window let out a shout. The brown haired teacher who wore his hair in a receding hairline formed into a spiked shape, asked the surprised young man. Gray only looked back at the window and shook his head from left to right. Curious, but Wakaba Mine continued on his lesson.

Lucy was surprise with his sudden behavior that she decided to observe the young lad.

Their hungry stomach was already filled with food, when she asked her friend about this morning. The lad only shook his head and told her nothing. They continued to stay inside the cafeteria, waiting for the bell to sing.

"Lucy wants to see pictures of Natsu in her swimsuit?" the red haired asked. Nodding her head, Erza showed her the picture that the young man had sent her.

"It really does suit her" the blond woman commented, smiling towards the redhead.

The bell had already rung and the students made their way to their respective classroom.

Lucy and Gray's next lesson is Physical activities, and so they are requested to wear the right uniform for the said subject. The students changing unto their gym uniform and made their way to the gym building to gather up. The class was asked to practice their magic control and so they are requested for a friendly duel by pair.

Gray and Alzack decided to have a short friendly brawl. The blond haired woman was invited for a clash by the green haired woman, but refused, saying she will stay with the others who practiced on their own on the side.

Lucy made her way to the other side of the court and started to open her goat key. Capricorn came out after the flash vanished and started his training to his master. Minutes later the lass was exhausted from sitting and trying to raise her magic level. Standing up she made her way out of the building to get some to drink.

The young lady turned and heard a small voice on the corner. She hurried her way and found nothing. She felt her spine chilled and made her way out, hurrying to buy some bottle. She made haste on returning to the gym, but her steps halted after seeing the back of what she thought was a dwarf. The said dwarf turned around, her eyes cannot be seen only her pink hair and her smirking lips was bestowed on her eyes._ "I'll kill him" _the dwarf mumbled to herself.

Shock and surprise the lass let out a shout, making the people near her hurried their way to the shouting lass. When the other students came, the small like human was already out of her sight.

"What's wrong?" one of the students asked, holding her up.

"I saw something" the lass mumbled in confusion, "it said something like 'kill'" she continued. The others asked her curiously, but then they started to laugh after she had explained what she saw.

The blond haired lass made her way to her gym class, pouting and still in fear. "Why won't they believe me" she thought to herself.

The raven haired lad made his way to Lucy and asked what was wrong. The lass thought she will believe him and pulled him at the corner.

"I saw a dwarf" she mumbled to his ears.

The lad remained silent and started chuckle from her words. Lucy started to feel pissed and slapped his head, "I really did saw, the dwarf looks like a small human, almost like a doll, and his hair was pink and he said something like 'I'll kill him'".

The half-naked man remained still after her explanation about how the dwarf looks like, realizing what it is. He immediately sprung out from the gym and started looking for the dwarf that she had said. "That damn slanted eyes" the lad thought to himself, looking around for the said dwarf.

Lucy was baffled by the raven haired, but she shook it off and went back towards her classmates. "I wonder if he needs to go to the toilet" the lass wondered.

Gym class had already finished but the raven haired man still did not returned to his class. Lucy opened the magazine that she bought, a way to spend their self-study when the teachers are out. Some girl started to gather around her, choosing the cutest and sexiest outfit that they can find.

Bisca Mulan, a straight green haired lady borrowed her magazine, thinking of buying swimsuits for their trip. Lucy handed her the magazine, smiling towards her friend. Standing from her table, she walked towards the window, dragging the raven haired man's chair on the process for her to seat.

Opening the window slightly an image from below caught her attention. The pink haired dwarf that she saw near the gym building was now standing at the center of the field. Gasping in surprise, she grabbed her classmates arm and showed her what she saw. But her classmate saw nothing.

"Are you alright Lucy?" her worried classmate asked.

"No I'm fine, just tired I think" the blond lied, facing the window to find the dwarf again, running from left to right as if being chased by someone. Curious, Lucy sprung up from the room, telling her classmates she was going to the clinic.

She made a jump from the stairs and slid herself from the stair handle. Jumping and running on her way to the field, determined on catching the dwarf. Upon arriving, no one was around, walking her way to the middle, only to catch a glimpse of a pin hair by the bushes. Running her way and she made a jump, but what she caught was the gardener wearing a pink towel on his head.

Lucy gave her apologize to the old man and tried to look for the pink haired. Making her way at the back of the gym storage, she heard noises inside.

"What do you think are you doing?" a small voiced shouted.

She was about to speak when a much louder voice came out.

"That's my line you Flame brain bastard" Lucy listened carefully and recognize the louder voice, "Gray?" she thought to herself.

"NATSU, WHAT DO YOU THINKG ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the lad shouted again.

The blond haired lass got curious and she was about to peek inside, only to be called by the raven haired man.

"Lucy what are you doing here?" the lad asked.

"You were inside just now, right?"

"Huh? No I was sitting by the tree, when I saw you peeking." Gray lied to his friend, trying to make her go away.

"I see" Lucy made a peek inside but found no one. She made a confused expression and went back to her classroom, leaving the lad alone.

After he checked that she was away. He went back inside only to find the doll not insight. An irritated shout came from his throat, kicking the boxes on his side.

The blond haired woman was making her way back to her classroom. Passing by the empty science lab a sudden chuckle was what she heard inside. Curious she knocked the door and no one answered. Opening the door slightly for her to peek, to find no one in sight, then suddenly a pink hair appeared right before her peeking eyes.

Terrified, she fell down on her butt, shouting at the door. Realizing her loud shout, she closed it with her arms and stood up. "That Pink bastard, I'll catch you this time" she thought to herself. Opening the door and she went inside, closing the wooden door behind her.

She made her way to the board and tried to peek under the table, but found no one. Goosebumps suddenly roused up from her skin, looking around, she noticed the skull was standing as if looking at her. Dead bodies of animals are placed at the back of the class.

She felt the cold air passed by her skin, but tried to control her fear. She made way to the other table and went to the middle, a chuckle was then heard from her back and she turned her head in fear to find no one. Sighing in relief she faced back and found a floating head in front of her.

Alarmed the lady punched the doll, as she screamed from how the head had moved back and forth after she had given it a punch.

The door was suddenly opened and one of her teacher arrive, "What are you doing Lucy?"

Lucy let out a laugh and tried to laugh while making her way to the other door, "Nothing" she replied, hurrying her way away from the strict teacher.

After a turn and another turn, Lucy halted her steps and tried to catch air for her lungs.

"That pink bastard, when I find him and I'll give him his divine punishment for making fun of me" she murmured to herself, and started to look for the pink haired dwarf.

On the other side, a raven haired male was still looking for his wild doll, which is currently running and hiding around the campus, when suddenly a thought came to his mind. Without further wait he made his way to his blue haired friend's classroom. The lady who knew about the energized doll.

Lucy was now at the roof top, after seeing a pink haired dwarf running her way up the stairs. She closed the door behind her and spoke, "You can't get away from me this time" the lass warned to the doll, who she thought was a dwarf.

Natsu left out a chuckle trying to hold her laughter, "This woman sure is fun to play with" she thought to herself, cheeks painted with red from laughing too much. She made a jump to the highest roof and crouched down, seeing the blond haired lass walking out from under the roof, the doll made a fire breath.

The blond haired lass shouted in fear. She was about to open one of her gates, when a half-naked doll with his intestines visible came flying towards her knocking her down, losing conscious.

The pink haired doll let out a laugh, holding her stomach. "PERFECT" she laughed when a shadow suddenly loomed over her.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL" the raven haired male said her name loudly, the doll tried to laugh, asking him to join the fun. But all she received was a piercing glare from her lover.

Curling his palm, making a punch to the pink haired doll's head. Crying loudly from the pain, Natsu made a run to the blue haired lass. "Juvia, Gray is meanie, don't go near him" the doll told her friend, who only chuckled.

"That's because you made fun on one of his friends, you shouldn't do that again Natsu" Juvia scolded the doll as if she was her daughter.

"What are you two? Mother and Daughter?"

"Then that will make you the Father" the blue haired lass smirked, "and I would be happy if you will be my Husband"

"No, Th-" the lad was about to speak when the doll intercept his words. "Too bad for you Juvia, but Gray is already MINE" the doll smirked, jumping away from her.

Gray let the two had their fight and went to help the terrified girl on the ground. Picking her up, placing his hands on her back and under her knees. Natsu noticed the lad the way he carried her and shouted towards the man.

"Don't carry her like that" the doll shouted to the lad.

"Huh?! And how the hell should I carry her"

"Give her a piggy ride, not a bridal carry" the doll shouted back.

"Who cares?"

"I CARE"

"You know, Natsu. Whose fault is it the Lucy is unconscious?"

"Mine, but don't carry her like that"

"Whatever, reflect on what you have done, or I'll take back what I said to you yesterday"

"Fine I reflect, don't carry her like that" the pink haired insisted.

"I don't think you're not"

The doll felt her tears again and breathes a fire towards the lad, "I TOLD YOU I REFELECT. DON'T CARRY HER LIKE THAT" the doll shouted with her lungs out.

The ice magician fell silent from her sudden shout and decided to carry his friend as what she had requested. "There happy?" Natsu showed a smile from her face and jumped her way to his shoulder, "You're not allowed to carry someone like that except me" she mumbled to her own, making the Ice mage sweat drop.

Lucy was already conscious when she found Gray and Juvia hovering above her with worry, "What happened to me?" she asked to her company.

"We found you unconscious at the rooftop"

Lucy sat up from the bed, "What happened with the dwarf? And the fire? And then something came flying, Pink?" the blond mumbled to herself, shaking the lad in front of her. Gray let out a small chuckle trying to smile towards the frightened girl.

"I think you are just dreaming Lucy"

"That was not a dream"

"No I think it was, because Juvia was reading at the rooftop, then Juvia saw you coming and sat down besides the door, later on, you fell asleep. That was when Gray came" The blue haired lied to her friend, hoping she will believe.

"Oh, I see. Sorry about that Gray. Did you carry me here?"

The raven haired lad nodded his head in response and let out a sigh. Turning his head to Juvia and he moved his lips to word out 'Thanks'. The blue haired lady formed a smile on her face and gave him a tap on his shoulder.

It was already time for the students to go home. When Gray had rushed his way out of the classroom, to retrieve the doll that he had left at the gym's storage. He went inside and took Natsu who was hiding inside a box.

"Natsu, We made an agreement right? I warn you, I can still take that back if you do this again. Got it?"

The pink haired doll nodded in response and promised to behave on their way back to their house.

"Lucy, here's the magazine, thanks for letting me borrow"

"No problem" The blond lass smiled to her friend taking the magazine from her hands and placing it inside her bag.

"Anyway Lucy, where were you this afternoon? You missed almost all of the afternoon classes, you know"

"Oh that, my stomach started to hurt so I went to sleep in clinic"

"I see. You better eat healthy foods, okay?" he green haired friend tease, riding with her joke.

The blond haired spoke, "I do eat lots of healthy foods" she replied smiling to her friend.

"Bisca, let's go" a black haired lad called out to her.

"What's this? Out on a date to buy swimsuits?" the blond haired teased in revenge, poking Bsca's tummy, making the lass blush. Bisca bid her farewell to her friend and made her way to her neighbor and crush.

Lucy let out a smile and stared at the window, later she saw Gray making his way out, her eyes started to wide when a Pink haired doll made a peek from his shoulder. She let out a gasp and prayed.

Gray was on his way home, when an orange haired male came to his view. The raven haired lad halted his steps, stopping in front of the lad.

"Oh, Leo. What are you doing here?"

The man let out a smirk and faced him in front, crouching down to the pink haired doll's level.

"I know what you did to Lucy, you know" the man blurted to the doll, who made her flinch from his voice.

Gray tried to intercept with him, but failed as Leo continued talking to the doll, "Don't worry, I won't tell the others and I won't hurt you since I don't like hurting beautiful ladies. But please avoid doing that to our Lucy, Okay Ms. Natsu Dragneel?" The lad ended making the doll face him.

The pink haired doll faced him and nodded her head in response, grabbing the raven haired shirt, hiding her face inside. "I'm sorry" the doll apologized.

"That's good then, but I need to thank you too. At least she will have the courage to face her fears" the lion smiled at her, patting her head. Natsu flinched from his touch and faced the man in front of her.

"Then, I'll be going. Sorry about that Gray, I just need to talk with this little Natsu here" the orange haired lad apologized, fading away from their sight.

"No, it's okay. See yah"

Natsu continued to stare at the place where the orange haired man vanished, facing the raven haired man with her eyes sparkling, "Hey Gray, How did he do that?" she asked curiously

"Do what?"

"When he disappeared"

"That? Because he is not human"

Natsu had her eyes shine and her mouth turning in 'O' shape, amaze from the vanishing act the Lion made in front of her. Gray noticed someone coming his way and warned the doll to stay still, Natsu obliged and sat on his arm like a doll would.

_TBC_

* * *

Leave a review, you can fave/follow it. Would be delighted to know what you think.

Thank you very much for your reviews, hope to read from you till the end of this story. :D

Thank you,

B27


	9. Chapter 8

Enjoy!

Note: this story is based from one of the episode from the anime (episode 30: next generation). I made some changes with the characters and had some other characters to do the work. I hope you won't mind and will be willing to tell me your thoughts. Thank you.

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Lover's Doll and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

_Chapter 8_

"Gray hurry up, UP! UP! UP!" the doll shouted to his ears, jumping up and down from the bed, disrupting his peaceful sleep. The lad grabbed the doll by her tummy and placed her on his side, trying to get some more sleep. Pissed, the doll made a loud shout to his ear, waking him up.

"What the hell are you doing, NATSU?"

"Hurry and get ready, today's field trip day, right?" Natsu cheered towards him, flashing him her widest smile.

The lad scratched his head and stood up, checking his clock to find it an hour early. "It's not even time yet. We still have an hour left."

"But I am hungry"

Gray released a sigh from his throat, walking his way to the kitchen. Taking out some sausages and eggs for breakfast. After he was done cooking, he placed on top of the table together with the bread. Taking some water out from the refrigerator and went back to his room. His Mother passed him by, wondering why he brought his breakfast up. The lad lied and went straight to him room in a hurry.

Setting the food down, waiting for the lass to jump near to it. The raven haired man made a turn, and found the doll, sleeping on the bed.

The young man sighed, "and here she asked me for food and end up sleeping". He covered the plate with a clingy plastic wrap, setting it aside for her to eat when she wakes up. Decided to take a bath first, he picked up his towel and made his way to the bathroom.

His Raven haired sister passed him by, clothes almost falling from her shoulder. Rubbing her eyes she made her way to eat breakfast. Following his sister behind, he turned and went straight to the bathroom only to find it locked. Knocking on the door, his brother called inside.

He sighed and went to watch Television while waiting. Half an hour later, his brother is finally done, checking the time to find the hour pointing at 6:30. The young Fullbuster made his way inside the bathroom and washed his body in a hurry, rinsing the soaped body with water, washing his hair and brushing his teeth. He wrapped his towel around his waist and went back to his room.

"What took you so long?" the doll asked him, checking her bag with her clothes that she had asked gray to buy. Currently she is now wearing a hooded dress with the red swimsuit under it.

The raven haired male went and wore his clothes, after he was done. He picked up his bag and asked the doll to get inside.

"Do I really have to?" The toddler sized doll whined.

"We made an agreement, right?" Gray replied, earning a loud sigh from the pink haired doll.

"Fine" she blurted, putting her feet inside, sitting to the towel placed inside the bag. The doll remained pouting as the raven haired man closed the bag, leaving a small gap opened for her to breath. A smile appeared from his face after hearing aloud squeal inside.

"SNACKS" the doll shouted cheerily, opening a bag of chips.

Gray walked close to his bag pack and picked it up, placing the heavy bag on his back. He made his way downstairs and bid his Mother goodbye.

Minutes of walking the raven haired man finally arrive. A dark blue haired man came and greeted him, telling him to ride the bus designated for their group.

After Finding the Bus, Gray made his way inside, after placing his bag pack to the carriage box. A blond haired lass, raised her hands, waiving to the newly arrive male with excitement on her eyes. Another blue haired lass, greeted him, calling his attention to sit beside him, but he refused. Making his way behind the blond lass's seat, seating beside a black haired male.

"Morning Gray" Alzack greeted. "You sure got late"

Gray nodded his head, telling him his brother took his time inside the bath. "I didn't even got to eat." he sighed. Putting his hand inside, thinking of pulling some bag of chips from his bag. But a painful shout left his mouth, after the occupant inside bit his hand.

Pissed, he punched the bag with his other hand, making another painful shout inside.

"What was that?" His seatmate asked curiously.

"Just my Phone" The raven haired man laughed, taking out his phone from his pocket.

"I see, but that's a weird ring tone you got"

Gray placed his palm at the back of his head, scratching while trying to let out a laugh.

Later, their homeroom teacher came and the bus started to close. Clapping his hands to earn his minions attention.

"Everyone here?" He called to them, looking around his students, checking if all the faces are inside. "Good looks like, we are missing one person."

A loud thud was then heard from the door, sparing a glance to find one of his students knocking the door of the bus. The driver opened the door, welcoming the out of breath student.

"Sorry, I am late" Warren Roco, a slim man with black hair, apologized to his teacher.

"Good thing, you arrived" Macao smiled to his student, telling him to seat on one of the empty chairs.

Seconds later, the bus finally started to run.

The dark blue haired teacher stood up from his seat, taking the microphone from the cabinet and turning it on. A sudden ear-painful sound crept out from the microphone, making the others to cover their ears from the screeching sound.

"This is a test" Macao talked over the phone, tapping it with his hands. After knowing it is now fine to use, he started talking to his students about their itinerary.

"Okay, class. Before we reach Akane. We need to tour around first." he announced, earning loud shouts from the students.

"First we will be going to Onibus and watch a theater, after that, we will have our lunch at Oshibana town. After that we will be going to Akane Beach Resort. Tomorrow will be a secret. That's all" He ended, leaving the students to continue their loud chatter

An hour passed and a group of youngsters finally feel silent. The blond haired woman fell asleep after talking for an hour with her green haired friend. Juvia was busy on her phone, mailing her friends. The young Fullbuster was about to fall asleep when he felt something wet from his lap. Raising his bag, to find his lap dry. Hearing a slurred moan from his bag, he opened it to find the doll with her face green, and the inside was wet with the water bottle opened and empty.

Worried, the raven haired man opened his mouth to ask "Are you alright?" he whispered to her, making sure the black haired lad didn't hear him.

The doll shook her head in response and released the food she ate inside the bottle container.

Gray felt pitiful towards her and decided to rub her back, trying to sooth her up. Finding that it was useless, he tugged his friend's shirt.

"Alzack do you have some Motion sickness medicine with you?"

"Hmm? Gray you don't feel well?"

It took long before Gray responded, but he nodded his head in response not saying anything.

"Here you go" The dark haired lad said to him, handing him the medicine.

"Thanks" the raven haired muttered placing his hands inside the bag, he cuts the medicine in half, putting the halve medicine on her mouth and opening another bottle of water that he bought with him and placing the opened bottle on her mouth.

Natsu gulped the medicine through her throat and lied down to the wet towel beside, trying to get some sleep from dizziness.

Half an hour passed and the Second years finally arrived at Onibus Town. The bus made a stop at an empty park area, opening its door, letting the students to roam around the area.

Once all of his classmates are out, he made a slight opened of his bag, checking the dizzy doll inside. "Natsu, you'll be left here alone. So don't you dare get out from the bus or you'll be left behind" he warned, but all he received was a soft moan, signing that she was sound asleep.

Forming a small smile from his lips, he closed the bag, leaving an opening for air to come through. Placing the blue bag on his chair and making his way out of the bus.

Once they are gathered, the group of students with their advisers made their way to the Scheherazade Theater. Waiting for them was a short height man with his Purplish hair that goes up to two very small, round "ponytails" at the top of his head and is slightly puffed up at the center.

"Thank you very much for coming, students from Fairy-tail, right? I would like to welcome you to my Theater" The man greeted.

"Same here, Thank you for having us to your theater. We are excited to see what play we will be seeing soon" Wakaba Mine, a light brown haired man, greeted.

"No, no, we are very delighted to show you one of our plays. Thank you very much"

After the teachers had introduced themselves, the purplish haired man had courted them to their area.

"This here" he said, while pointing his finger to the vacant chairs in front, "are for you to seat and enjoy the show. The show will be starting soon, Please relax and enjoy. Thank you very much"

"I see, thank you for showing us to our seats, although there are many of us. How come you have fewer guests?" Mine asked curiously, looking around the theater seats.

"Well, actually" Rabian remained silent for a while and a sigh left his mouth. "I am ashamed to say this, but some of my actors quit, so I only have five actors to play. But don't worry. You will get what you had paid for."

"So it means this theater is soon going down." A tan skin woman commented, drinking juice from her cup.

"Cana, shh" her blond haired friend Lucy, hushed her.

"I am sad to say, but yes indeed. That's why I am very happy to have you here. Thank you very much" he bowed, showing tears from his eyes.

Minutes later, a loud beep was heard and the lights turned dark. The curtains started to rise accompanied by a warm soothing song from a brown haired lass playing the harp.

The Students and some of the audience got bewitch by the song.

"What a beautiful voice" Lucy commented, absorbing the words that came out from the signing musician.

"Sounds wonderful" Her Blue haired friend, Levy McGarden agreed.

Another spot light was then lit and a dark green haired lass, dressing up as a man came to their view. The lass advanced her hand and attempting to speak. But then she end up, shaking from her knees and stuttering her words.

"My... Na...Fred... Prince... cam... to... save... you" the lass stuttered trying to avoid eye contact with the audience. Making the audience to laugh at her play.

"It's okay, do your best, PRINCE" one of the female from the audience seat shouted, forming hearts on her eyes.

"She's frozen stiff" Droy, a black haired man commented from his seat.

"No, I can feel the earnest nervous in her performance" His orange haired friend named, jet added, trying to control his laughter.

"I... with ten swords..." the actress continued, still shivering with stage fright.

"She skipped forward" one of the actresses wearing a dress commented on her own, flipping the script with her hands. "It's too early for that line" the worried lass ended.

"She's so nervous, she's barely breathing" one of her co-actors added.

"With ten swords of..." the dark green haired spoke, getting dizzy from the lights. Suddenly a circle was opened and arrows came out of nowhere, hitting their way towards the audience.

"What the..." The blond haired woman commented.

"Hmm, she has the same power as Erza" Gray commented from her back.

"You're risking your life just watching this play" a young beige haired teacher commented. Trying to avoid being hit by the arrows.

"How fun, isn't it Mr. Alors?" one of his students under his class commented.

"Which part?" he shouted back, avoiding another arrow.

The other staffs from the back stage started to panic,

"Anyway, we need to try whatever we can to cover for her" the black haired woman in a dress, encourage the others receiving a nod from them.

Seconds later after being threaten by the green haired lady's arrows. Another spot light was lit and in came a black haired woman tied to a rope.

"Oh, Please save me, Prince Frederick" the woman chimed. "I've been captured by Seinhart"

"Seinhart?" a confused brown haired woman asked, raising one of her brow, while facing Lucy from her side.

The blond haired woman let out a smile and raised her shoulders while moving her head from left to right.

Another actor came out and a spot light was beam towards him.

"My name is Julius" the brown haired man introduced "If you want the Princess back, then fight me" he challenged, facing the tip of his fake sword towards the lass dressing as a man.

Shouts and laughter from the audience came out asking who the new actor that came out.

"What happened to Seinhart?" another audience asked.

A sweat fell from the dark blue haired teacher, placing his head to his palm. "I don't understand" he sighed.

"F-f-f-fight! Fight! Fight!" The dark green haired lass chanted, moving her head towards the other actor with her face turning green.

"Crap, She reached her limit" The brown haired actor commented in a low whisper.

"Leave it to me" the black haired woman whispered back. She let out a soft tune from her mouth and another one came out dancing his way towards the dark green haired lass, dragging her out from the stage.

"F-fight! Fight!" the lass repeated.

"What are you doing?" the actor asked to the man who already left the stage.

"Can't be helped. If Frederick is defeated here, the story can't progress" she whispered back.

"Thanks for the hard work, how excellent of you to pass by anonymous passerby" she called out to no one. "Please allow Prince Frederick to rest a little while."

A tick from the clocked passed and the dark green haired revived from her hiding.

"I've caught my breath! I'm back" the woman dressed in a male's clothes chattered, facing her swords towards the watchers.

The audiences cheered and shout with excitement.

The man let out a smile, and took the sword attached to his hips. "Take this, Ice of sword" he claimed, pressing a switch making his sword turned to blue and shine from the lights.

The seated audience started to cheer again, amazed by the sudden turn of the show.

"Why y-you" the dark green haired lady breathed "I-I have, T-ten swords" he started to stutter again. A Wide circle started to appear, and arrows started coming out of nowhere.

"Swords? More like arrows" the laughing audience commented to his seatmate.

The arrows started to try at hit their target, they landed in front of the man, and letting out a squeal "SAVEME!" he shouted as per script, running his way to the side.

The audience started to laugh, commented about the weak Julius.

"What realism" one of the students concluded.

"Is this what they call marriage blues?" another one continued.

"How long until he appears?" another student asked to her friend beside her. The girl that she had asked shook her head in response, averting her gaze back to the show.

"Thank you very much, Prince Frederick" the black haired woman in a dress thanked the the lass.

"P-Princess Yanderica, let us make many children. About 30 or so" the dark green haired lass expressed, kneeling in front offering her hand to the princess.

The audience, especially Jet and Droy let out a loud laugh from the kneeling actress "Isn't that moving a bit fast?" the black haired student asked to his friend.

"Wait, I don't get it" Mr. Conbolt commented.

"This play is surreal...but Prince Frederick is dreamy" Mr. Wakaba commented from his seat.

"This is starting to get interesting" the young teacher added.

After a second from laughter, the actor came out back." Your brief respite is now over, thusly!"

"Julius is back" Lucy shouted from her seat. Cana laughing from the hilarious play and Levy starting to get confused.

"What's with the thusly?" another audience asked to no one.

The actor shoved his hand in front and called out for his dragon. "Come, My Dragon."

The wall started to shake and a small smoke came out, red light started to appear from the stage and a wide Dragon composed with boxes and barrels appeared. "Finally, my turn" the Dragon shouted, pressing the gun to let out a fire from the Dragon's mouth.

The Chairman standing on the side nodded his head. Liking how the story goes.

"I will destroy everything. I am a Dragon" Firing the gun again. Not stopping.

The actors and actress below started to cover their body from the fire.

"In that case, we must join forces" the lad offered, earning a mad shout from the audience after the Prince agreed.

"You're the one who called him" the audience shouted.

"What kind of twist is that?" another shouted.

The black haired princess moved forward and opened her mouth to speak "I'll keep it Busy. You two make a run for it"

"Princess, what the hell are you doing?" an anonymous audience asked. The others started to laugh and some are confused.

The green haired lady moved forward and agreed, thanking the Princess, while they made a run for it.

The group of watchers started to laugh, some are shouting about the running lads.

The Dragon started to run out of control, that the rope holding him got cut, making him fall to the ground and lost his hold of the Fire Gun.

The princess dress got caught by the fire and asked her friends help. But before they can the stuttering Prince cutted her clothes off with her sword. Making the boys, drip blood from their nose.

"Thank you very much" the chairman commented from the side.

Taking off his cape, wrapping it around the naked Princess. "Princess, are you okay?" the lass asked without problems.

"Why do you hog the spotlight, when you suck so badly?" the black haired woman commented in shock.

The man inside the Dragon started to cry from pain, air started to gather from his mouth, firing it all around.

"Stop it you Idiot" the brown haired man commented, trying to help the boy out. But failed as the wind started to turn into tornado.

The audiences tried to hold their chair, afraid to get pulled.

"I-in th-that case. I'll punish you all" the stuttering prince warned, charging her way to the crying Dragon.

The building started to shake and break, falling the pieces to the ground. Minutes passed, and the only thing was left was the stage and unharmed audiences and actors.

The audience started to cheer to the ongoing fight and the chairman smiled widely. Liking the sounds of cheers from his guest. Finally the show ended with his building gone.

"Thank you very much for watching the show" Rabian greeted to the teachers.

"No, no, it's us who should thank you" Mr. Wakaba greeted back.

Are the words that were heard by the students who made their way towards their busses. A raven haired man hurried his way inside the bus, to find his bag and a still sleeping doll inside. Letting out a sigh, he sat to his chair placing the bag on his lap carefully.

"That sure was hilarious" Lucy commented to her friend, earning her a nod.

"But it was kind a bit confusing though" Levy added.

"Who cares? It's funny" the dark brown haired woman concluded, yawning her way to her seat. "I'm Hungry"

Soon the teacher came and informed them to their next stop.

_TBC_

* * *

What do you think? Did you enjoyed it?

Leave a review, you can fave/follow it. Would be delighted to know what you think.

Thank you very much for your reviews, hope to read from you till the end of this story. :D

Thank you,

B27


	10. Chapter 9

Enjoy!

Note: Thanks for reviews, Akari, Fanakatsuki and BeastlyTick59. Me too, I was actually quite confused in writing the play from the last chapter. But anyways, I think you guys enjoyed reading it . Hehe :D Well, this time. Hope you will enjoy reading this chapter too.

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Lover's Doll and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

_Chapter 9_

It was exactly twelve in the afternoon, when the bus had arrived at their next destination. The Oshibana town, a quite small and friendly town. But unexpectedly has the delicious food they can taste.

The second year students were already inside a restaurant, except for a raven haired man, warning the naughty doll to stay and wait for her lunch inside the bus. The man made his way out, his eyes not leaving the bus. Minutes later he came back inside and found the doll, opening another bag of chips, eating the contents.

"You're eating another bag of chips again. You'll turn fat if you continue that" the raven haired man warned.

"That's what you got wrong. I am a doll. So I have no fats." trying to prove her point, she held the end part of her dress reveling her red swimsuit and flat tummy to the man.

"Whatever" the man ended, placing her lunch to his seat. "Eat this, and after that, put everything back to this plastic and just leave it on the floor." he instructed. "If someone will come inside, try to hide inside the bag and keep being unnoticed. Got it?" The raven haired man ended, earning a big nod from the doll.

The man went back to the restaurant, to have his lunch inside. Leaving the doll, to eat her fill with the food she was given.

"Gray sure knows my favorites" Natsu cheered, munching a chicken leg to her mouth.

"Gray, over here" his blond haired friend Lucy shouted towards him, raising her hands and waving towards the man. Gray made his way towards the table to find his friends. Lucy was sitting beside Levy, next to her is Cana. The lass sitting beside Lucy was Juvia, who left a seat for him to occupy. Gray shook his head and found the other boys in front.

Jet and Droy are sitting together in front of Levy. Bisca was sitting between Alzack and Cana. Making his way towards Jet, he sat beside him, which ended up with him sitting beside Juvia.

"You sure took your time in the bathroom" Droy commented, placing another food inside his mouth.

"Yeah, there was a long line outside" The raven haired man lied, turning his plate up and taking some foods from the middle of the table.

The lad was about to eat, when a nudge from an elbow to his arms disrupt him "Anyway Gray, I was surprised to know that Natsu didn't come with you" the blue haired lass beside him whispered in a soft voice.

"Well, actually. She came with me" He responded in a whisper to her ears.

"I see, I got the feeling that she will and where is she now?"

"At the bus. Eating."

A pink haired doll was emptying a lunch box the raven haired man had left for her. Tapping her bloated tummy with a sigh, "I'm so full, thanks for the food" the doll chanted to her own, face started to form a smile. Standing up from where she sat, she made her way back to the plastic.

"Here it is" she exclaimed, a wide smile crept to her cheerful face. Taking out the yogurt from the bag, opening the lid with her hands, taking the spoon she used when she eat. She emptied the cup within fifteen minutes.

"That hits the spot!" she chimed again like a drunken man.

Standing back up, she made her way to the empty plastic bag, "Better throw this mess, or Gray will turn into an Ice demon again" she reminded herself, putting the empty cup and lunch box inside. Tying the plastic tightly, she pushed it back to the ground as what the Ice Mage had told her.

Standing up from her chair, she went back inside the bag. Finding what she was looking for, she sat back to her place. Turning on the phone that she had, but a sudden buzz surprised her caused her to lose the phone to the ground. Letting out an irritated sigh, she jumped her way down to the ground near the trash that she had thrown.

"You really like to surprise me, you Phone Bastard" the toddler sized doll murmured to herself, picking it up with both hands. She was about to make her way back up when the bus door was suddenly opened.

"Hurry up Droy, how can you forget your money like that" one of the students told her friend, with an irritated voice.

"Sorry about that jet, I thought it was my wallet that I took" The other one replied

After hearing their voices, Natsu hurried her way under the chair, trying to make herself hidden as much as possible. Two sets of foots passed her by, still talking and looking for his bag. Minutes passed and the student found his bag, opening his bag to look for his wallet.

"Here it is" The black haired student exclaimed, replacing the empty pocket with his other wallet. He closed it back and placed it back to the bag rack. "Let's go" Droy called to his friend.

Natsu was hiding under the chair, when the two students made their way outside. Hearing the door close back again, she made a pick from the window. The two students made their way to some shops after thanking the driver for opening the door. She went back to her chair and went inside the bag. Turning on the phone again, she started playing some game apps while waiting for Gray to come back.

His plate of food was already done, when Gray made his way back to the bus. His blue haired friend, Juvia following him behind. Asking for the driver to open the door, he made his way inside. Opening the half closed bag on his chair, to find her jumping her way to the surprised lad.

"Gray, what took you so long" she shouted in joy. Immediately, Gray grabbed her from the back of her clothes, putting her back on his bag in surprise.

"What are you doing idiot, what if someone came with me"

"But I saw you outside, together with Juvia" The doll responded with a pout.

"It's been a while Natsu" the blue haired lass greeted.

"What if others came behind me, are you an idiot?"

"That's why I told you, I saw you outside with Juvia only, Slanted eyes"

"What was the flame brain, you want to start a fight with the person who took you with me on his trip?"

"No I am not, I am very sorry Master Gray" the doll responded in a Monotone voice.

"Now, now, Gray, you shouldn't be fighting with your lover on a trip"

"Whatever" was his response after picking up the trash under his chair, "Juvia, please watch over Natsu while I throw this one, please?"

"Sure, no problem." Juvia responded with a smile, looking at the retrieving figure of the raven haired lad.

Juvia faced the pink haired doll with a smile painted on her face, "So, You forced Gray to bring you?" she asked curiously, sitting at the opposite chair.

"Yup, but with conditions he warned"

"I see, anyways that dress. Did Erza give it to you?"

The doll shook head and beam a smile towards her, while turning around, "Nope, I had Gray bought this for me".

"Looks good" the blue haired smiled in response. "Want some chocolates?" Juvia offered to her friend, digging her hands inside her pocket, pulling out some bars inside. Natsu made a wide nod and opened her palm in front of her, Juvia placed the bars on her palms receiving a thanks.

"By the way Natsu" Juvia continued, "I'm still trying to make Gray fall in love with me and I'll take this opportunity to do so" were her words of challenge to the 'Bloody Princess'.

Natsu raised one of her eyebrows and smirked placing her arms in front of her crossing them, "Sorry but Gray is already head over heels in love with me and we're dating".

"Well, we don't know. He might fall in love with me, after the trip"

"Oh? Let's see then." the smaller lass accepted, a smirk still planted on her face.

"Since I am Human and you're still a Doll, so I have the upper hand on this match" the blue haired responded, trying to make the other pissed.

"Sorry, but I get to stay with him all day and night. Since he told me so" the other responded.

Their argument over Gray was halted, when the topic of their conversation came to their view.

Juvia stood up from where she sat, planning to give the lad a hug. But was defeated after the doll made a jump towards the man first.

"Thanks Gray, I love you so much" the doll greeted, facing the other with a sneer.

"Yeah, yeah" the raven haired man responded, placing his hand under the doll, to avoid her from falling.

A pissed blue haired lass opened her mouth to speak, making a grab from the doll's hood dress. "You shouldn't do that Natsu, what if someone will come and see you jumping around." the lass warned with a smug look, placing her back inside the bag.

"What are you talking about? No one's still here" The doll made a shout, trying to get away from her grasp.

"Anyway. She's right Natsu. Get back inside, before the others will come"

Indeed, minutes later. The students started to fill the empty bus, sitting at their own sit.

The pink haired doll was left pouting inside the bag. The man who she called her lover had closed the bag while leaving a space for her to breath. In a spite of pissed after seeing her rival won, the doll made a strong stomp. Making the raven haired man to shout in pain.

"Gray, you're here already?" a blond haired woman asked curiously to her friend.

"Yeah, my tummy felt full and I didn't feel like walking around" The raven haired responded.

"Too bad, I saw lots of amazing stuffs outside. Well, here you go. This one is for you" Lucy smiled, handing him a key chain that was attached with a doll. Turning it around, a familiar face came to his mind.

"It looks like her, right?" Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, where did you bought this?"

"In front of the restaurant where we ate. There was a lady in front and was selling this doll key chain"

"I see"

"But that lady was kind a bit weird"

"Why?"

"Well, she called out to me and told me to give this to you." she answered, making the raven haired man to widen his eyes. "NO need to worry, I made sure with Loke that that is not cursed." The blond lass assured, smiling towards the raven haired.

"I see"

The lass were about to seat, when a name came to her mind.

"Anyway, Gray. Do you know anyone who is named Hikaru?"

"NO" He responded, opening his mouth again to ask 'why'

"Nothing".

A group of minute passed and the teacher finally came, telling the driver to start to head to their final destination for the day after checking his students are inside.

The raven haired lad was curious to find his seatmate not beside him. Calling out to his teacher to inform him his absence, but the black haired young man called out to him, telling him, he wants to seat with a certain green haired lass.

Smiling, Gray nodded his head and transferred the bag to the window seat. Opening the curtains slightly to see a lady dressed in black facing him with a smile while giving him a wave with her hands. The young man felt his skin stood up from his arms, closing the curtains back in haste, trying to calm his dribbling heart.

"Why is she here?" he thought to himself, remembering the lass that he always sees outside his window.

"Are you alright Gray?" the worried tone from the pink haired lass asked, who were poking half of her head out.

In a scare, the man made a yelp. Realizing what he had done, she pushed back the head of the doll inside.

"What's wrong Gray?" the dark blue haired teacher asked, seriously. "Did you lose something?"

The young student shook his head in response. Calming back to his chair, he opened his bag a bit and warned the doll again.

"Don't scare me like that"

"I did not. I was just worried. So are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Anyways don't do that again, got it"

The doll made a huffed and crossed her arms, "Fine, this beautiful lady here will busy herself playing with your phone in peace and quiet and will not worry about you" the doll responded, pulling the zipper holder to close halfway for her to breath.

After hours of travel the second years had finally arrived at the resort. Walking their way out of the stuffy bus, inhaling the fresh air from the sea while stretching their numb muscles after three hours of sitting inside the bus.

Some students went and started to grab their bags. some are walking around and taking pictures with their friends. A sudden call from the young teacher called their attention to gather. Telling them their assigned room.

The dark blue haired teacher made his way to his students, while dragging his own bag, making it fall near his feet as he called his students to gather.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Conbolt asked, receiving a nod from his students.

"This here is your room assignment. I bet you already had grouped yourselves right, this here is your room number. Take the card keys with you and you can head to your room. Each envelope has four card keys on it and your name written. So as I call your names, please step forward and take the envelopes. By the way, make sure not to lose your card keys, got it?"

"Wan Chanzi, Warren Rocko, Krov, Vijeeter Ecor. Come here and take your envelope" The older man handed the envelope to them and went on to the next group.

"Next. Jet, Droy, Gray, Conell"

"Next. Lucy, Levy, Cana, Juvia,"

"Next. Bisca, Lisanna, Mickey, Kinana"

His call of names towards the other students continued as the called groups went straight to their rooms. Gray silently followed his other roommates, while carrying his heavy bag on his shoulder. Minutes of walking from cottage to cottage, they finally made it to their own cottage for them to stay. Alzack took his card key from the envelope and opened the door with a swipe from the key card. The door made a thud sound, and with a twist of the hand knob, the door was pushed to open.

The tired students made their way to their bed, lying on their backs, trying to get a little rest from sitting inside the bus.

"I'll pick here" The fastest of the group called out. Putting his bag on top, soon the others followed but didn't really bother where to sleep.

A sudden knock from their door, disrupt them from their rest. Gray, who was sitting nearest to the door, stood up to open the closed door. A group of female welcomed themselves inside, looking around the bathroom and the closet, turning on the television.

"What are you guys doing here?" came the confused question from the lads.

"Mr. Conbolt said, dinner will be here soon, we already placed our bag in our rooms and decided to tour around. Right?" the ring leader of their idea spoke.

"But that doesn't give you the idea to visit a boy's room, Lucy" Droy responded, raising his brow.

"Well, we got bored just looking around and decided to see the other rooms too, Right Bisca?" The blond haired asked to her other friend with a smile.

The boys decided to do what they want after laughing with a joke that one of them opened up. The group were just lying down for a rest, when the phone suddenly rung.

Cana, the brown haired lass picked up the phone informing them that dinner is ready to be serve. The others made their way out, leaving the blue haired lass and the raven haired man inside the room. Gray opened the bag letting the pink haired doll to get out. Stretching her numb body, she walked around inspecting the room they will be staying.

A sudden grumbled sound from her tummy halted her from her tracks, "Gray, is dinner ready yet?" the tiny lass asked.

"It is, so I need you to wait here, while I go and pick up some foods, okay?" The doll nodded her head in response while wearing a pout for being asked to hide again. Not wanting to angry the young man she went to hiding under the bed, together with the bag.

The man noticed her gloomy expression and formed a tiny smile from his lips. The blue haired lass noticed this and suddenly felt a pain in her heart "On second thought. Juvia, can I ask you a favor?" the man asked her.

"What is it Gray?"

"Can I ask you to tell the teacher, that I will be staying in my room to eat instead? Just tell him, my head hurts and I'll just have my dinner in my room. Please?" The man of her love pleaded her for the sake of another girl, averting her eyes to the doll who also asked. She let out a sigh and nodded her head.

"Okay, but on one condition."

"Sure, what i-" before the man can finish her question. A soft peck suddenly in contact with his cheeks. The doll let out an loud shout, while the man was left in shock.

"Then, I'll just ask one of the staffs to deliver it here then, okay?" The woman smiled, while closing the door behind her.

The man faced the doll and placed her on top of the bed, after turning on the television. Watching and laughing from a funny movie, but the man was curious why the doll was silent. Averting his eyes to the doll, to find her pouting from where she sat, huffing and crossing her checks.

"What is it Natsu?" the lad asked curiously.

"She kissed you" the doll muttered.

The man fell silent for a while and opened his mouth to speak, "Well she did, but it was just a peck to the checks."

"But that was still a kiss"

"I guess" the man answered without care and started to laugh after an adult from the movie fell from a trick from a smart kid.

Pissed, the doll made a jump towards his chest. Placing her hands on his face, giving him tiny kisses around while wearing a red face. "You're not allowed to kiss anyone, but me" the doll ordered.

The man was left surprised after the doll had showered his face with tiny kisses, "I did not kissed her. She did."

"But you didn't wiped it"

"Huh?!"

"You didn't wiped it, so it means you like it and it means you kissed her"

"Wait, where do you get that Idea?"

The doll let out a grunt and turned her back to him, the man scratch the back of his head and sighed, "That's why I don't understand girls." the man huffed. Averting his eyes back to the back of the doll, he placed his hands on her dress. Turning her around to face him, he planted a soft kiss on her checks.

"Now, I kissed you. So solved, Okay?"

The doll placed her hands on her checks, feeling butterflies inside her stomach. "I feel full already" the doll cheered, grabbing his head in a hug.

"What, Natsu stop that" the man called to her, trying to remove her from his face. The sound of the doorbell came and indeed his dinner was placed in a tray. Thanking the staff for delivering his food, the young student closed the door and locked it.

The doll was already eating when the man turned around, making his way beside her to fill his complaining tummy.

_TBC_

* * *

Same Question: What do you think? Did you enjoyed it?

Leave a review, you can fave/follow it. Would be delighted to know what you think.

Thank you very much for your reviews, hope to read from you till the end of this story. :D

Thank you,

B27


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks for waiting and Enjoy! :)

Note: Thanks for reviews, BeastlyTick59, Noah03, Fanakatsuki, Akari and jigglypuff123 . Very pleased to know that you liked the previous chapter, please enjoy this one too. and Oh, about your comment Fanakatsuki, you'll know it soon enough, i guess. heheheh :3 Though I am not sure if it will be upload here or to the side stories instead.

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Lover's Doll and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

_Chapter 10_

It was already Morning when the students were asked to prepare themselves for their next tour. Students are already lining up outside, while the teachers are roll calling their students for their attendance. Then went to their respective bus and the bus went to their next destination, the Tower of Heaven Remnant. Before they arrive at the tower, a boat was needed for them to get to the tower, as the town is located at the middle of the sea and was occupying the Remnant City in Caelum Kingdom at the south sea of Fiore.

Gray held his bag, as he felt the doll hurling inside the bag that was placed on his lap. "We are not even in the boat yet. Bear with it." was his thoughts as he placed his hand inside and rubbed her back.

After an hour of driving, the students finally arrive at the port. Making their way to the boat heading to Remnant City, the students formed a line inside the building, waiting for the door to welcome them inside the boat.

Gray was finally inside, when he decided to check upon the doll inside his bag. Finding the cubicle to be vacant, he went inside and locked the door. Opening the bag, to find the doll, with her face dark and blue.

"Gray" the doll cried to the man, while covering her mouth with her hands.

The man picked up a medicine inside his bag and cut it in two. Placing them both inside her tiny mouth, the doll gulped it down with water.

"Gray" the doll cried again in a slurry tone, "I feel sick"

"I know, just bear with it. I heard it will only be a thirty minute boat ride"

"Really?" the doll asked, vomiting the food to the toilet bowl.

"Yes" the lad assured, rubbing the pink-hair's tiny back.

The lad waited for the lass to calm down, after he was sure. Natsu made herself comfortable back to the bag, lying down to her side in a fetal position with her face still blue. Gray placed the towel carefully around her and closed the zipper to a half. After he was down, he unlocked the door and went outside, only then another man came running inside and locking the door in haste.

Shrugging off, the lad went back to his friends and sat down. Juvia sat beside him and inquired him about the doll.

"She's here and sick" was his response to her as he opened it slightly for her to peek.

"Want me to take care of her?" she offered to the man, checking his phone.

"Huh?! No, I mean. Thanks but I'm fine." the lad assured, placing his phone back to the side pocket of his black bag.

Half an hour then passed, and the boat finally arrived at the Remnant's port. Waiting for the boat to connect to the port and waiting for the exit door to open.

The students are already outside the port and they made their way to the building. Since the town is small, they are only required to walk around town while heading to the tower.

A tour guide was in front of each class, heading their way to the point of their visit. Indeed, after almost half an hour, the students finally arrived at the ground of the tallest tower.

"Hey, Hey, Gray" a blond haired lass called out to him.

He glanced towards her to find Lucy, whispering to him. "Didn't Erza and Jellal live in this town before?"

"I guess, they did tell us. They always visit the tower after class when they were in elementary"

"They would be surprised to know that we went to their hometown." Lucy grinned, "Let's take a picture and show it to them when we get back"

The lad nodded his head and waited for Lucy who was calling their friends for a group picture with the tower as their background.

A call from the tour guide, called their attention, telling them about the history and how the tower was built. After he was done, they went inside by group and headed their way to the top.

A groan from Gray's bag was heard when they went inside the elevator as the elevator started to move. The other occupants faced the frozen lad, and in reflex he acted as if he was not feeling well. They finally arrived at the top and Gray made his way to a vacant cubicle from the males' toilet. Opening the bag, to find the doll hurled again and looking lifeless.

"Gray" the doll called out to him.

"Are you well?"

"Kind a." a pause was then placed between them, before the doll spoke again, "Did we go inside an elevator?"

"Yeah" the lad responded, opening a bottle of water and handing it to the sitting doll.

Natsu drank from it after giving thanks to the lad. "Anyway. Gray where is this?"

"At the top of a tower. We're now at the top of the Tower of Heaven Remnant"

Natsu had her eyes wide and twinkling, "Cool, show me around. PLEASE?" the doll pleaded, but was refused.

"Come on please? I'll do anything you say, please?"

Gray was holding his word and said 'no', but an eyes like a puppy from the doll. He took it back and said, "Fine, but you can only peak. Got it?"

Natsu cheered and made a jump to the lad. Putting herself back to the bag, Gray carried it on his shoulders and went out. Walking around and making sure no one was looking. Gray grabbed his bag and placed it in his front. Opening the zipper a bit, letting the doll to poke her head out.

"We're up so high!" the doll exclaimed, looking at the tiny houses and people on the ground. "Everything looks small" the doll added, facing the lad with a wide smile painted on her face with reddish checks from being sick. Wanting to get a better view, the doll pulled her upper body up and leaned on the bag. Smiling towards the view, she failed to notice the gaze of the man behind her.

A sudden call from Alzack surprised the two. Natsu immediately went back inside and Gray placed his bag on his shoulder again.

"What? Did something happened?" the lad asked curiously to his sweating friend.

"Nothing" was his response.

"Hmm... The teacher is calling us" the young student told him. Turning his back after being pulled by his green haired crush.

Gray let out a laugh towards the pulled lad and averted his attention back to his back, "Are you alright Natsu?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" the doll responded in a curled position. Her head was between her knees and her hands were above her head.

Gray let out a sweat and made his way back towards his classmates.

"Okay, since we are given forty minutes to stay. You can do whatever you want, but when I call you. I want you to gather up right away, so we can head to our next stop" the blue haired teacher explained. Putting his bag behind his back.

Gray was then dragged by his friends, walking around and observing the ground below them. Eating some foods that were sold inside at the top of the floor, and him putting foods inside his bag.

Minutes passed by then, and Mr. Conbolt had finally called for their attention.

"Okay, class we will now soon be heading to Galuna Island. Since they only have two elevators, please head down by class. OR you can use the stairs". Their dark blue haired teacher advised.

"Then, please let your students use them first Mr. Alors"

The young teacher nodded his head in response and guided his students inside, since there are only two elevators and his class is composed of thirty students so they need to divide themselves in two.

It took them almost half an hour before the others reach the ground, and another forty five minutes on their way back to the boat.

It was already lunch time when the students got inside the boat. Hungry and tired, they bought some foods at the port. Filling their empty stomach until they reach the next island where they will have their lunch.

Gray was sitting beside his roommates, when he suddenly felt a kick from his bag. Punching it back the bag fell silent.

"Anyway Gray, you haven't left your bag anywhere have you?" Loke, Lucy's celestial Dragon asked knowing full well about the reason.

"No reason. Well everyone makes sure their bags are secured right?" the raven haired pointed out. "Anyway Loke, when did you left your key? Did Lucy open your key?"

The orange haired man let out a laugh and shook his head in response, "Well, I heard that there will be lots of chicks on the next Island so I'm planning to tour around the area too."

"Hmm? And Lucy is?"

"Well, she was surprised on seeing me out from the key. But to me, Lucy is still the best." The lion blurted in his own.

"I see" Gray let out a sigh.

"LOKE, where are you?" a blond haired woman asked, walking around looking for the lion that got lose.

The lion immediately run towards Lucy, hugging the petite body of the lass.

"Did you miss me?"

"No I did not, since I always see your face almost every day." Lucy, who was struggling from his hold spoke. "Anyway, I heard from Capricorn that the previous holder of your key was from Galuna Island, right?" the young lady asked.

The man in suit stilled from her question and nodded his head, "Yes, she was. But she's already dead"

"I know, since your here. Why don't we visit her grave?" Lucy offered.

The man let out a smile and nodded his head in response, "You're really such a good girl Lucy. I promise. I'll always protect you no matter what happens."

"Yeah, yeah. So please return first and I'll call you out when we arrive"

The man let out a disagreeing tone, asking why he needs to go back. Only to receive a reply that he doesn't have a ticket for his ride and without a choice the man went back inside his key.

"Wasn't Loke's key holder was Karen Lilica from Pegasus private school?" her raven haired childhood friend asked curiously.

"Yeah, but Karen was from Galuna Island before she enrolled in Pegasus. Is what Capricorn told me and since we're heading there. Why not visit her grave." she responded with a smile.

"Hmm, but will the teacher agree?"

"No need to worry. I heard the teachers are planning for something fun in Galuna Island. So we have time to ourselves."

"I see"

Gray stood up from his seat and made his way to the toilet after his talk with the blond lass. Sitting to the cubicle, the lad opened his bag.

The pink haired doll was now lying stiff inside the bag with her face turned blue. Her shirt was now dirty from her vomit. Removing her from the bag, he placed her beside the sink. Taking some fresh clothes inside, he handed it to her, telling her to change. But the doll remained like a statue where she was laying, now holding her mouth with her hands.

"Come on Natsu. That is the second time you dirtied your clothes. Good thing I bought you extras." He attempted for her to change, but failed as she was hurling to the sink.

"You do it. I'll let you for now" the pink haired whispered softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked in confirmation, earning a nod from the lass. "Fine" was his response as he held her body and took off her clothes. Leaving her on her bathing suit and with her shorts. Gray felt his checks started to heat, thinking about the human Natsu instead.

A touch to his forehead disturbs his thoughts, seeing that the doll was attempting to punch his head.

"Sorry" the lad softly said. Dressing the doll with a black shirt that fits her body just right.

"Good thing, my sister is good with stuffs like this" the lad thought to himself while placing her dirty shirt inside a plastic.

Minutes later, the boat finally arrived at the Galuna Islands Port. Students are immediately outside, being greeted by the villagers and guided to their village. Delicious meats and vegetables are served in a buffet table, chairs being placed in circle to a table. Female servers, opening the chafing dish, offering clean white plates to their guest for them to use.

Their guest was soon then lined up at the buffet table, choosing different kinds of delicious and mouth savory meats. The others are already on their table, eating their food with pleasure in their eyes.

Jet and Droy are already up at the desserts table, picking up sweets that they want to taste. Lucy and Levy are up at the fruits table, putting apples and oranges with watermelon on their plate. Cana was in a drinking contest with Micky and the forced Bisca to finish a pitcher of orange juice within a minute. Lisanna and Juvia are on their table, having a conversation hence the loud noise inside the hall with their loud jokes and such. Gray was left to his own in silence, putting his bag under the table together with the food he had plated.

Hours had then passed and the teachers presented to them to play a game, in which they will earn a prize if they won. In the middle of their game, Gray left the hall in silence.

Seeing that the island was small, getting lost would be not possible for him to happen. The lad was walking down the stairs towards the beach, turning his head from his left to right, checking if no one was in sight. Crouching down, the man opened his bag and out came the doll with a toothpick on her lips.

"After I ate I feel revived, now I feel like playing" the doll spoke to herself with a grin from her face. Turning her head to see the man nodding, informing her she can go out and play. The doll immediately stood up and took off her clothes, making the man behind her feeling his checks flush.

"Why am I feeling like this with a doll?" Gray thought to himself, taking off his shirt and pants. Joining the doll with his swimming trunks. Sparing a glance to the doll who was now throwing water towards him. The pink haired tiny manikin was wearing the swimming suit his red haired friend gave her as a present.

"Gray" the doll shouted towards him, felt his face wet with water.

"Damn you Natsu, what do you think are you doing?"

"Huh? Why should you get mad? You're in your swimming trunks anyway. What's the harm?" Natsu let out a chuckle and started throwing water towards the man again.

The two was then left playing, not realizing the eyes of another presence behind the rocks hiding behind.

Gray and Natsu were already lying down on the rocks, tired from playing and swimming around.

"Gray you Ice butt, now my arms are red."

"Don't blame me. You decided to play volleyball after you found that ball around."

"It's because you picked up a fight that I end up throwing the ball at you"

"What are you talking about squinty eyes? You're the one who picked up a fight with me, not the other way around"

"What was that droopy eyes? Want to fight?"

"That should be my line muscle freak"

"What was that Ice princess, am I that stronger than you?"

"Really. You can't even help yourself inside a bus or a boat. Shouldn't you be thanking me, Fiery mouth breather"

"What was that Popsicle Princess?"

"Flame Brain"

"Popsicle Breath"

"Flame Breath"

"Perverted Popsicle"

"Tabasco Idiot"

"Shaved Ice Princess"

They were about to continue their fight with their punches and magic's, when a rustle from the grass made them halted their plan. Natsu immediately run her way to the bag picking up her clothes in the process, Gray hurriedly took his clothes and wore them on. Picking up his bag, he made his way to hide, but a familiar voice called out to him. Turning his head only to find Lucy with Loke behind her.

"Gray, what are you doing here?" the lass asked curiously to the lad.

"Nothing. Just walking around the beach. How about you?"

"Loke and I went to visit Karen's grave. We were on our way back when we heard noises coming from here. Perhaps, is there anyone with you here?"

The raven haired man scratched the back of his head, "Nope, I was walking around on my own, when I too heard the noise" the lad told his friend with a lie.

"I see"

The orange haired male was busy looking his watch, when he realized the time, "Lucy, I think you should go. It's almost time for you to continue your tour to the shrine"

Lucy let out a gasp and called out to Gray to hurry in his feet, "Now that you mention it. He did say we will be going to a temple after the games and the presentation from the villagers"

"Really? I didn't hear him say that."

"That's because. You were busy putting food under the table" Loke explained to him, knowing the reason for his action.

"Hmm? Why are you putting food under your table?"

The raven haired man raised one of his brows and faced the young lad. Thinking for an answer, Gray opened his mouth to speak. "Well, there was a dog under the table and she looks hungry."

But Loke only smirked and followed with his answer "I see. A dog".

They were right in time when the teacher had called their attention. Loke already went back to his key, leaving the other two to head towards the crowd. One of their friends asked where they were, but was only answered with a 'call of nature' reason.

The second year students are separated by class, and were then separated by group. Each group will be accompanied by a villager to show them around the temple. In total of six groups, they were led towards the village with their guide and was then educated about their land.

Upon arriving in front of the temple, they were amaze on how the temple looks so old but were kept clean and maintained. Another group then arrives when the first group went inside.

Gray was grouped with the second group, together with Lucy, Levy, Cana, Juvia, Jet, Droy, Alzack, Bisca, Warren, Lisanna and kinana, together with three of his classmates. They went inside the temple to be greeted with drawings with moon and some writings inside. One student then asked about the weir drawing everywhere inside.

"Actually this Island was known as 'Moon Island' or 'Demon Isle'. It was said from our ancestors that demons lived in this village in the past." Their guide explained, making the listeners to gasp in surprise.

"But centuries later, the demon started to get instinct. Although I said that, some demons are still living with us in the village"

"WHHATTT" Lucy shouted from fear, thinking one of them might have talked to her.

"Though, there's no need for you to be scared. This island was known for their friendly demons."

The blond let out a sigh of relief and continued to listen to the guide.

"But how can you tell that they are demons?" one of the students asked.

"Well, during a full moon. They will take their demon form for a day and after the full moon is gone. They can transform back as a human."

"I see"

The guide then halted his steps as he went and opened the gigantic door. With a slight push, the door was then opened slightly for them to enter. The students followed their guide, only to see the first group talking with their guide.

"This one here is the main hall of the temple. Can you see that big hole above there?" the guide asked earning a nod from the students.

"Our ancestors, used to hold a ceremony in here during full moon. Gathering some Moon drip and sealed them inside that big statue of a moon on that side. Can you see it?" the guide pointed to a well-kept giant size statue of a half moon. The students followed his index finger and saw a half moon on the side. "That half-moon over there is what we treat as our Treasure. Our ancestors used to gather the moon drip and filled it up, praying for another healthy and peaceful year after they released it to the village."

After the guide had finished his explanation, he guided the students back outside the temple, when a loud complains from a stomach came to their ears. Turning their head only to see a blushing red haired. Laughter was then heard from his group mates.

"What's this Gray? Did your stomach have a hole?" a laughing brown haired lass, laugh to her friend.

"I did not and stop that." the lad responded with a blush.

"It's alright Gray. Juvia brought foods for you to eat" the blue haired lass offered, placing the chips inside his bag. Knowing the doll was the source.

Gray let out a smile and thanked the blue haired.

They were about to head out when the guide spoke. "Looks like the buffet was not enough for you" The guide commented not trying to be rude. Placing his hand on his pocket, he pulled out a piece of chocolate and throws it to the blushing lad. The lad then placed it inside his bag, embarrass because of certain pink haired.

The second year students were already inside the boat as they made their way back to the Akane beach resort. Natsu was then curled inside the bag, after the lad got inside the floating transportation. Hours had then passed. They finally had arrived back at the beach resort after another ride from a bus.

It was already Dinner time when Lucy was left inside their cottage, since it was dinner time and the others are already eating their supper. Making her way out the cottage and locking it, when a tiny figure passed her by. Thinking she was just seeing things. She started to felt Goosebumps on her neck, making her run in fear towards the dining room.

_TBC_

* * *

Leave a review, you can fave/follow it. Would be delighted to know what you think.

Thank you very much for your reviews, until next week. :D

Thank you,

B27


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks for waiting and Enjoy! :)

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Lover's Doll and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

_Chapter 11_

The stars are already shining up above, twinkling their brightness to the world with the moon so round and bright. Sea whispers and the winds salty air are the only sounds that can be heard.

Some staffs are on their night shift, still working their work inside the resort. A sneeze left from a brown haired staff, making her accompany worried. In response, she only shrugged it off, saying it was just the wind. Passing by one of their occupied cottage, a blond haired woman was up. Still awake and trying to get some sleep, but failed.

"This is their entire fault" the woman muttered to herself, sparing a glance to her sleeping roommates.

Last night was a horror night for Lucy. Being forced to listen to their crazy ghost stories and end up not being able to sleep. One particular story made her shiver, as it was about a beach resort.

_"__Hey, hey Lucy. I think you might really want to hear this" Her brown haired friend smirked._

_"__If it's another ghost story. Then no thank you."_

_"__Shoot it Cana" The blue haired lass, teased. Making the blond hair to cover herself with her blanket and with her ears._

_The brown haired lass smiled towards the blue haired, nodding her head in response._

_"__It was a story about two couples." Cana continued, making the blond to start shivering under her blanket, trying not to listen to her friends. Opening a short view, to find her dear bookworm friend Levy, asleep. Making her feel jealous seeing her sleeping soundly._

_"__The couples went to a beach resort and stayed for an overnight, and the resort that they stayed is the resort that we are staying right now" the brown lass whispered to her shivering friend._

_"__Continue" Juvia responded._

_"__Well, it was already night time and the resort only has two vacant rooms which are very far from the main building. But the resorts staffs, tried to. As much as possible not to sell those rooms, for the reason that someone cannot be seen is occupying those two cottages."_

_"__And then?"_

_"__But the two couples insisted, and without any choice. They let the couples to stay at the cottage. One staff guided them to their cottage, but the staff was scared she left the guest, two blocks away from their cottage. The four thought they had poor service and without a choice they went and continued on their way."_

_Cana gave a glance to the blue haired lass in front of her and to the covered girl._

_"__The four went inside their separate cottage and was amaze with the interior designs and the furniture inside. One spoke, why they won't sell it but keep it cleaned. His lover agreed and made herself comfortable on the bed. The other couple went to the other room and left the other inside."_

_Lucy was now stilled on her blanket with her eyes wide open and her ears functioning to listen to her friends' words. Her blanket was pulled out and the blue haired lass came to her view._

_"__Stop it Juvia." the blond haired shouted, trying to pull the blanket down but failed._

_Juvia let out a laugh and asked the other to continue._

_"__After that the man went inside the bathroom and brushed his teeth. When a sudden shout from his lover made him sprint from the bathroom. The man asked what happened, but the woman only pointed to the wall. There was a face, was the response of his lover."_

_After hearing the story, Lucy averted her gaze to the wall, making sure no face was there._

_"__The man faced the wall and walked towards it, but found nothing. Thinking his lover was just tired, he asked her to sleep, but the woman refused. Sticking herself with her boyfriend. Walking back to the bathroom with his lover in tow, the man finished brushing his teeth. As they were about to lie on their bed, soft footsteps can be heard."_

_Seconds passed and they then heard someone walking. The blond let out a yelp and went back to hiding. Curious, Juvia stood up from her bed and made her way to the window. Turning her body to her brown haired friend who then nodded on return. Placing her hand on the curtain, glancing around the area. _

_Lucy peeked through her blanket and shouted after seeing a figure passing by. The others were shock with her sudden shout and waited for what the blond would say. "Something passed by"_

_Cana and Juvia felt their hair stood up. Cana went and stand beside the blue haired to find the source of her friend's shout. Letting out a sigh, the two went back to their seat._

_"__W-what w-was that?" the blond haired asked in a shiver. Covering her body with her blanket._

_"__Nothing, a staff passed by, holding a mop" the blue haired explained._

_"__I bet all you can see was her cap"_

_"__What? But I did saw it"_

_"__Anyways. Cana please continue the story" Juvia asked the brown haired lass._

_"__Where were we?"_

_"__At the footsteps part"_

_"__Okay." Cana exhaled her breath and continued on her story, "after hearing someone's footsteps, the man stood up and found nothing. Feeling a cold touch on his arm, the man went back to his bed in a hurry. His lover was shock and she then placed her arms around him. Minutes later, there was silence in their room. Thinking they should go to sleep, the man turned off the lights only to find"_

_Juvia was perked up with her words, listening contently on each word that was being said. While the blond hair was having tears on her eyes and trying to avoid the words._

_Cana let out a smirk and continued, "The couple was lying down on their bed, only to find a shadow figure of a man carrying a hammer on his hand. The woman shouted from her bed and stilled. Her lover immediately stood up and opened the curtain only to find no one in sight but the wide open sea in front of him."_

_"__The man froze where he stand and slowly made his way to his bed. The woman asked what that was, but the man only shook his head, telling him no one was around. Then the couple went to sleep, hugging each other from being frighten."_

_"__After that?" the blue haired asked, still not satisfied with the ending._

_"__Well, after that. Morning came and the couple went to the front office. The staff asked how their stay was and responded that someone was in front of their window. The man asked if there was a male staff working on or fixing something that used a hammer on work that night, but the staff responded that only females' staffs were left having a night shift. Soon the other couple came and checked out. The frighten couple shared their experience to the other couple, and in turn they too experience the same thing."_

_Lucy was now on her bed, covered with her blanket and shivering under. Trying to ignore and forget the stories that she just heard._

_"__After that the four asked the staff why they won't sell the room and found that a man was killed inside the cottage and a hammer was used on his death. While the other cottage was where the man was held captive, but was killed on the cottage beside. That's all"_

After the story ended, an hour after that the two are now sound asleep. Leaving the other lass trying to get some sleep, but failed. Lucy felt the call of nature inside her and decided to head to the bathroom. She went to the bathroom and to release the pressure. After she was done, she went back to her bed only to see a figure of what looks like a man and a hammer like was on his hand was seen standing from her window, feeling her face to turn blue. The blond haired woman fell on her bed and was gone to the world.

The sun was already occupying the sky, shining and glistering her bright rays though the window of our sleeping students. The others are already up, preparing for their next location of their tour. The others are eating and the others still sleeping.

Gray's roommate was already up, except for a tired raven haired man, who was forced to accompany a pink haired doll to walk outside last night, trying to catch the overly excited doll. Since people are now asleep, the doll decided to run around exhausting the raven haired.

Jet, Droy and Alzack was already dressed, waiting for the other to wake up. Thinking of letting him sleep some more since he was not feeling well last night as they had saw him out of breath and restless, the three went to have their breakfast.

After closing the door, a pink haired doll, peeked her head under the bed. Standing up, she made a jump to the raven haired man. Natsu pouted from where she stood, crawling towards the sleeping lad. Sitting near his head, the doll placed her mouth near the man's ears.

"WAKE UP GRAY!" the doll shouted. Gray immediately stood up from his bed, after hearing an ear piercing voice to his ear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NATSU?" the lad shouted back.

"Good, you're awake." the doll replied smiling towards him, "Your friends already went to have their breakfast, so hurry up and bring me breakfast."

Gray let out a sigh and took his towel and went inside the bathroom, closing the bath curtains only to hear the door opening. Curiously he peeked and found the doll inside. "What are you doing Natsu?" was his calm question towards the doll.

"I want a bath"

"But I am still inside. Take your bath after I am done."

"I want a bath" the pink haired doll insisted, not listening to his words.

Gray let out a sigh and pulled his towel around his waist, "Fine." Locking the bath door, Gray picked up a small bucket and filled it with water, after he was done. He placed it on top of the lavatory and sat the doll on top. "Here" was his response, making his way back to the bathtub.

The doll let out a satisfied breath and slips her way to the small bucket.

After the lad was done, he wiped himself with his towel and wrapped it around his waist. Opening the curtain, only to find the doll naked and standing up. Natsu immediately sat back to the bucket shouting words of pervert to the lad. Gray just raised one of his eyebrows and responded, "I already saw your body, Flame brain".

Natsu felt her checks to heat and throw the toothpaste on his face. The two then stared to fight, calling names at each other.

Gray was finally done dressing, when he made his way to the dining area. Picking up some foods and ate his fill, after he was done, he went a packed another plate of food and went inside back to his room in a hurry while trying to avoid some staffs.

The lad went inside and placed the food on top of the table. Letting the doll to eat the packed breakfast that he brought.

"Seriously Natsu, you really like to cause ruckus so much, don't you. You even made a promise to obey me" Gray let out a sigh, munching some candy to his mouth. "You better not forget your promise when we get home."

"Yes Sir!" was her timid response.

Lunch time was already done, when Gray was asked to swim with his friends. He nodded his head in agreement, wanting to swim too. Thinking of leaving the doll in the room, but Natsu was already inside his bag together with a towel and sun lotion, overhearing their conversation under the bed and insisted to come with him.

Releasing a defeated sigh, Gray carried his bag on his shoulders and went with his friends. Hour later, they are already in a secluded area together with Juvia, after the blue haired lass saw him walk away from the group.

Gray was already out at the sea, swimming around when the pink haired doll swam towards him.

"Gray, you swim to fast" the lass complained.

"That's because I have longer limbs than you"

The couple where having a race, when a voice from the blue haired lass had called for their attention. Gray had then grabbed the doll and made his way to Juvia, asking what she wants.

"I found leads about Natsu" the lass smiled cheerily to the two.

Natsu had her eyes wide with excitement, asking for the details of her find. Sitting down beside her, the couple had waited for her to speak.

"Actually I used the picture that we found last time, and I asked Gajeel to find me something about the picture. He just sent me a text message, saying he got a hit with one of the towns we narrowed down. It seems that you used to live at one of the orphan house at clover town, called 'Fairy-Tail'. Coincidentally has the same name of our school. It may or may not be a coincidence"

"That means there is a possibility that the principle knows you Natsu" Gray had then added, tapping her tiny head with his palm.

"Really?"

"Yup"

"So Natsu. Does the town Clover Town, rings a bell to you?" the blue haired lass inquired.

The doll sat and stared, thinking and trying to remember her past. Letting out a wide nod, remembering her Uncle's house where she used to stay and wait for him. "Igneel and I used to stay at a forest. But then Igneel was missing and didn't return. Weeks later, I think. An old man from the orphan house took us in."

"I see and this Igneel. Is he still missing?"

The pink haired doll made a small nod. She was about to move towards Gray, when voices from afar, calling Gray's name had interrupted their conversation. Gray had then grabbed his bag and opened it for her to hide. Grabbing their things in haste, Juvia and Gray went out and greeted their friends.

"There you are, we've been looking all over for you" the blond haired woman had called, placing her hands on her hips.

"Now, now Lucy, the two might be busy, we shouldn't have disturbed them" The brown haired woman responded.

"We're not. I was just swimming on my own, when Juvia came. Right?"

"Yes, though I would be happy if we did something that they shouldn't disrupt us with" came her slutty response to the raven haired guy. Waving his hand to her, as if to dismiss their conversation. Gray had asked what they came for.

"The others are planning to have a swimming race for males only and of course, they said prices will be given to the winner" The small blue haired lass informed, standing beside her two childhood friends who have hearts towards her.

"Really? Then what's the price?" came Juvia's response, washing her sanded food with the sea water.

"A gift certificate for a two days and one night stay in this resort for two persons, two tickets for any movie you want to watch and free five boxes of chocolates and many more."

Feeling that the prizes weren't enough. The man had announced he will not join. But the doll had heard the word 'Chocolate' and she immediately gave a nudge from his bag, making him winch in pain after being hit with her tiny elbow. Moving away from the group, he opened his bag and a pink haired head of the doll came out.

"Gray, I want those Chocolates."

"Huh? You were listening?"

A nod from her head gave him her response, followed by her puppy eyes as she talked from her mouth, "I want those Chocolates, Please, Please, Please?" the doll had requested.

Gray remained silent for a while staring at her black glassy eyes, his face had started to feel warm after seeing her begging look shooting towards him. Releasing a breath from his nose. He opened his mouth and spoke, "Fine. But stay hidden and don't you dare get out from this bag. Got it?"

Smiling widely towards the lad, with her head facing upwards towards him. Giggling like a child, for being spoiled. She nodded her head in agreement and went back inside. Trying to control her chuckles, excited to have the chocolates melting in her mouth.

The raven haired man felt his lips forming a small smile, still hearing her chuckles from the bag. Closing his bag with care, he made sure he left it half open for air to pass through.

"What are you doing Gray?" a call from a pony-tailed lad, being followed by the plant magic user.

In reflex, Gray had hid his bag behind him. Making the two curious on what he was hiding. Jet and Droy were about to reach for his bag, when a call from the girls had them halted with their plan. Sighing in relief, Gray had then followed the retrieving form of his two friends.

Telling his friends he will be cooperating with the game, asking where the registration is. His friends was then surprised, wondering why he had changed his mind. But soon they had asked him to follow them.

The man had then followed Jet and Droy, as they were planning to join and win the prizes for their childhood crush. The blue haired lass was wearing a white polka dotted bikini was then by his side, cheering him on with hearts on her eyes.

Lucy, who was gunning on the prizes, had asked Loke to join the race. Of course it was approved by the teachers, as they had considered Loke as part of their school, and that he was one of the celestial spirits from one of their students. The brown haired lass had then forced the judges to let her join, and was then allowed after she had used black mail towards them.

An hour before the race will start; Gray was then left stretching their muscles with the other participants. Juvia had then come by his side, asking if he needs someone to carry his bag. Knowing that only Juvia and Loke knows about Natsu, he nodded his head in agreement and left his bag to her, after inserting a paper inside.

A tweet from a whistle had then perked their attention, calling them to gather as the race will start. With a total of ten participants, with Gray, Loke, Jet and Droy. Alzack had also joined, planning to look cool in front of a certain green haired lass. Another four students from different class and the only female who forced her way to join.

The youngest teacher had then explained to them the rules, telling them where they should swim and what they should do. Wearing only a swimming trunks and a white shirt with a cap to his head and whistle around his neck. He then opened his mouth to speak. "As simple as this sound. NO CHEATING."

"All you need to do, is swim toward the back part of that small island" Max explained while pointing his finger towards the island in front of them.

"After that, you need to get on the land and take some things that we had left in there. Of course it will be easy for you to get them, but will you be able to find them? Once you find it. You need to head to the woman on the side of the Island" He explained, as he waived his mirror to a woman in front as the lass did the same.

"And ask for a water bag, where you can secure it inside. After that you can swim back and gave the bag to one of the judges. By The Way, Magic is forbidden for you to use. Once you use it you will be disqualified from the game"

The participants had then remained silent, preparing themselves for a long swim while listening to their teacher.

"Also, you need to wear this wrist band. So we can know who cheated and used Magic." He explained, handing them their wrist band on their hands. One participant had then put it on, and as an experiment, had tried to take it off. A pinch on his wrist was what he suddenly felt, making him fall to the ground.

"A word of warning: Don't try to take those off until the end of the game. Or you will be electrocuted"

Some students started to laugh, after seeing one of them fall even before the race started.

"You should have warned me beforehand" the electrocuted player complained, trying to stand with his feet.

Asking the students to line up, Max had then placed his whistle to his mouth and breath from it. The applicants had then started to run towards the sea, swimming their way to their destination.

_TBC_

* * *

Leave a review, you can fave/follow it. Would be delighted to know what you think.

Thank you very much for your reviews, until next week. :D

Thank you,

B27


	13. Chapter 12

Hi guys, my apologize for the wait.

NOTE: This will be my last update for the year, and hopefully by next month another one will be up. Still not sure though (:/) Hope you will enjoy reading and will continue to wait for :D

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Lover's Doll and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

_Chapter 12_

"GATHER UP!" a call from their teacher had them lined facing the sea. Standing in their position, the participants waited for a whistle blow.

The sound from the whistle had them run as they started to swim to the island in front of them.

Juvia was standing beside her friends, watching the screen that was provided for them to watch. A nudge from the raven haired man's bag had her surprised. Averting her eyes to the bag, to find the doll's eyes peeking towards her. Juvia had then excused herself from the others with a lie as she made her way to a secluded area, where people won't gather around.

Opening it a little, to find the doll in a squatting position with her eyes full of excitement with her lips in a wide smile. "Did Gray win?" The doll had asked curiously, waiting for her reply. Juvia felt a chuckle from her throat, feeling like she was talking to a child. With a shook from her head, the blue haired lass told her to wait.

The doll had then left pouted but obeyed her words, holding the paper on her arms, she waited for her lover to come back and gave her the prize.

Juvia had then noticed her expression, _"So, that's why Gray had changed his mind" _were her thoughts to herself before asking the doll if she wants to watch. With a wide nod from the doll, Juvia had went back to the viewing site and opened the bag widely in half, for the doll to watch while covering a towel on top of her head.

Black orbs are gazing widely towards the screen, to find her raven haired man swimming with his might, as he swam towards the island.

Ahead of the participants was jet, as he was the fastest even without his magic. A brown haired lass, was then following behind him. With her eyes already set on her goal, "Like I would lose to you" came her shout to the lad in front of her.

A raven haired man with a tattoo on his chest was then following from behind. Not really caring if he gets the prizes or not, but losing on a race is a different matter. Another raven haired man, with black colored eyes was swimming beside him. Attempting to outrace the ice mage user. But then, an orange haired lad had come between them, trying to get ahead from the two raven haired lads. Droy was then behind, trying to catch up with the other participants ahead of him, followed by the others.

They were now fifteen meters away from the island, as they had started to head to the back part of the island.

As the fastest of the group, Jet was the first to get on land. Running his way inside, looking for the item their teacher had told them. Looking around, that was then he had realized they had forgotten to ask what they will be looking for.

The next one to arrive was Cana, followed by Loke and then came Gray and Alzack, who was trying to catch some air. Wondering why they are standing around, Gray had then asked. Seconds later, his brows were furrowed as he sat. Thinking on what they are looking for.

"Come on Loke, think, think, think" were the sounds of mantra that had left Lucy's mouth, cheering on her celestial friend to find the item.

"Looks like, this will take long." came another voice from a short blue haired lass, placing her palms on her checks.

"Looks, like it. But why did the teacher didn't tell them?"Juvia had then asked, sighing in front of the screen. A mutter from the bag she was carrying had then made her sweats to drop. Hearing the doll, whispering Gray's name from her tiny mouth.

"Don't you dare lose, you Ice butted droopy eyes"

It will took them almost half an hour, if Gray had not stood up and walked around, saying nothing will be find if they will continue to sit. Walking around the forest separately, while some walked in groups. The other participants had made their way in front, but still didn't found what they were looking.

The raven haired man was then left alone, as he made his way up to the tress but found nothing. Swimming back to the sea, to search for clues but found nothing. Walking towards the land, Gray had sat and lied down, thinking on what they should find.

Losing hope in finding the item, Gray had sat up. Just then another island had come to his view. Staring towards the land in front, something weird had caught his attention. Curious, the lad made a swim towards the other island.

Loke who was walking by the sea, saw the raven haired man towards the other Island. Having a thought that Gray might have given up and decided to enjoy a swim. He continued on his way back, but halted when the man had stopped in the middle with his hands raised as if to break something in front.

His curiosity got piqued, thinking it might lead them to some clues. The orange haired man had then decided to swim towards the man. Calling out, but his call was gone unheard, as Gray had dipped himself. Confused, the man had continued to where Gray was and that was when he noticed something. Placing his hand in front, to feel something cold like a mirror. With a smirk, the lion had dipped himself, looking for the item.

Minutes later, a raven haired and orange haired man came out from the water with a large bead on their hands. Walking towards the land, the two tried to gain back their breath. Opening their hands to find the bead engraved with a fairy-tail logo. Soon, Alzack and Cana had come and saw what's on their hands.

Looking to where they came from, they saw another island in front. That was then, something had caught their eyes.

Gray had then stood up from where he lied down after regaining his breath, as he made his way to the front of the Island. Loke had followed him behind, having a foot.

Jet and Droy had then come to their view, as they continued to run. With suspicions that they have got what they looked for, the boys had went to where they left and saw Alzack at the middle of the sea, making his way back to the land following Cana who was ahead of him. While they were on their way to the middle, another two participants had already passed them by with the item on their hands, while the other two are still looking around for it.

"Go for it Loke, Gray might be your friend. But don't let him win" the blond haired woman cheered to the screen.

"This is bad, Jet and Droy has four participants before them" a worried levy muttered.

"Go for it Gray, kick that lion's ass" The blue haired lass cheered, having an eye fight with the blond haired lass.

Natsu was still inside the bag, now cheering silently for the raven haired man. With her hands clasped together, she hugged the paper to her chest, praying for him to win for chocolates.

"EXCUSE ME, I NEED A BAG PLEASE" came the shout voices from the two running man.

The lass wearing a shirt and short shorts, was smiling towards them, as she handed a stamp towards them instead of a bag. Opening her mouth, she spoke. "But first, I need to give your bead a stamp".

The two lads had then obeyed, waiting for the lass to finish. Feeling another presence from behind them, they saw Alzack and Cana running their way towards them.

The lass in front of them had finally handed them their tiny bag. Taking it in a hurry, they placed the bead inside and tied it securely, allowing the tiny bag to hang around their neck. The two started to swim towards the finish line.

Loud cheers had then gathered the hall, as the race was now about to end. On top of the race was Gray and Leo, In came next was Cana, followed by Alzack. But jet was almost reaching the four participants, swimming as faster as he can.

Jet was already behind Gray and Loke, when the cheers had suddenly got even louder. Betting on who will win the race. Lucy and Levy are now cheering for their friends. Hoping their bets will win the race. Juvia was now hugging the bag to her chest, making it harder for the doll to breathe.

The screens had then automatically turned off, as the students hurried their way outside. Waiting for the winner to reach the goal. Natsu was already free to breathe as she tried her best to hide her body while allowing her eyes to peek. It was then she saw Gray swimming beside Jet and Loke trying his best to reach their goal.

Her cheeks had then suddenly felt warm, thinking the man was doing this for her. Her heart started to beat louder as she stared at the handsome face of the lad, swimming as fast as he can.

Only a meter away and the winner were already decided.

"Too bad you didn't win. But it's okay. At least you got the second prize instead." Levy had come cheering her two childhood friends from losing.

"That's right Jet. At least you got a free ticket to a movie for two. Me? I only got this" Droy cried, showing them the key chain from the beach's store as his consolation prize.

"Now, now, don't cry Droy. Jet and you can watch the movie right? Since it's for two" Were her words that made the two cry even louder, leaving her confused.

The brown haired woman remained sulking but continued drinking on her glass. Feeling refresh after long hours of swimming, while wearing the shirt as her prize.

The other four students came and won a souvenir from the beach as their prize instead, for placing as below five. Alzack was disappointed, but since the green haired lass liked the shirt he won, his heart had started to cheer up.

"Thanks a lot Loke, though I was pinning on the chocolates. But anyways, thanks a lot" Lucy had beamed to her friend, giving him a hug.

"Sure. No problem Lucy, anything just for you. If you like, would you like me to buy some Chocolates for you?"

"Thanks for the offer, but this is enough. This way, Mama and Papa can have their date. Won't you agree?" The lass smiled, placing the certificates on her bag, securing it inside.

"Yes indeed" the lion responded, as he started to vanish in front of her.

"See you later Loke." the blond haired woman smiled, waving her hand in front.

A raven haired man was walking away from the crowd, after he had took his bag from Juvia and gave her, the free pass to their recreational activities that he won. Opening the door of the cottage he was staying, Gray went inside and locked the door. Opening the bag, to find the lass already munching on a bar.

With a laugh, the man lied down to his bed. Tired from the race he participated.

"Gray? Want some?" the doll asked curiously, as she walked her way towards him with the bitten chocolate on her hand. Seeing that the man didn't move, but he nodded his head in response. She placed the chocolate near his mouth and waited for him to eat.

The raven haired man had then took a bite and gulped it down. "Sweet" the lad commented, sitting up from his bed.

"Duh, it's chocolate. Of course it's sweet" The doll responded, getting another bite of chocolates.

Releasing a sigh, the man didn't noticed the way he had stare with a smile towards the doll. Natsu looked up from where she sat as she finished the last bite. Seeing her fingers dirty, the doll gave it a lick.

"That's Dirty" the lad commented. Taking out a tissue from the bedside table, as he took her hands and wiped it clean. Natsu flashed him a smile and thanked him with her checks flushing red and chocolates around her lips. Realizing what he was doing to her, he let go of her hands and gave her the tissue to continue. Natsu was left puzzled from his sudden reaction, after Gray had entered the bathroom.

"What was I Doing?" the lad thought to himself, washing his face and wiped it clean. "And anyway, why did I even bother to join the race?" he asked to himself, exhaling air from his mouth. Gathering himself again before he went out of the bathroom. Gray was surprised to find the doll in a different outfit.

Natsu saw the man out from the door, walking her way towards him. She opened her mouth to speak. "Hey, hey, Gray, Give this to your Mother" the lass asked handing him a box of chocolate from her hands. Picking it up, he wondered why.

"Because you're Mother's so kind" the doll explained. Making her way back to the other three chocolates and placed the other two back inside the bag. "And this one. We share." The doll beamed, opening the box and splitting it into two as she gave the half to him.

The man took it on his hands and turned on the television, eating a piece of chocolate while watching TV shows.

"Thanks Gray" the doll had then muttered after eating the last piece to her mouth. Giving him a chaste kiss on his checks, she made her way to the bathroom.

The man placed his hands on his checks, feeling the tiny lip that was pressed to his checks. Releasing a chuckle the man continued to watch from the show while munching the chocolates with delight.

A knock from the door had suddenly made him surprised; he went inside the bathroom with a bag on his hands, telling the doll to get in. Opening it slightly to find it not opened, he slid out and placed the bag slowly to the ground. Seconds later, the door was unlocked and Jet and Droy arrived with Alzack behind them.

"Lucky for Lucy, Leo won the first prize" jet muttered.

"Don't say that. You won movie tickets for any shows right?"

"I guess, but I was eyeing the first prize"

"Too bad. But anyways, we did have fun, right?" Alzack added, lying down on his bed.

"Hmm, but I thought you were showing off to your lover?" Gray had asked, sitting back to where he sat, while watching the TV.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Bisca and I are not like that"

"For now" Droy added.

Tired and sleepy, the boys were about to sleep. When the phone suddenly rung telling them that dinner is ready. Leaving their cottage locked, the four boys went to the dining hall and ate.

"Hey, hey did you hear? The teacher are planning to have ghost hunting tonight." the brown haired chatted to Lucy, who was now already scared, just hearing the word Ghost.

"Really? That's should be exciting" another blue haired woman added. Sitting beside to someone who she used to call as her 'Rival in love'.

The lads passed them by and heard their conversation. Sitting down to the empty chairs, they then started to ask for details.

"Mr. Wakaba, told us to gather around seven at the lobby. They said we will be going out for another activity."

"I see" Gray responded as he left in a hurry, leaving his friends behind in confusion.

"Is he scared?" Lucy asked, hoping she was not alone.

"I don't think so" was Juvia's response as she continued to eat from her plate.

Opening the door and closing it behind. Gray had then handed the packed dinner to the doll, who excitedly ate the food with delight.

"Natsu, the teacher told us that we will be going out tonight. So tonight, you will be staying here. Got it?" the raven haired lad warned, turning on the television to watch.

The doll wanted to say 'No', but changed her mind, after the raven haired man raised one of his brows. "Aye Sire!" was her response, eating the food with a pout. After she was done, she placed the empty disposable plates to the trash and made her way towards the lad, sitting beside him to watch the show.

The door was suddenly unlocked and Natsu was then asked to hide in the bag.

Loud voiced had then came and was then greeted by his group of friends inside the room. Telling him they should get ready for another activity. Wearing proper attire with a jacket, the man placed the bag near his bed and left another paper inside. With a lock from outside, the doll was left pouting inside while reading on the paper.

_"__Don't you dare go out and leave the cottage"_ she read out loud, throwing it back inside the bag. Picking up the first paper that Gray had thrown in. she

_TBC_

* * *

Leave a review, you can fave/follow it. Would be delighted to know what you think.

Thank you very much for your reviews, until next week. :D

Thank you,

B27


	14. Chapter 13

Hi guys, I'm BACK. :D

NOTE: BUT, will only be updating my stories once a month :/. This latest story might kind a bit, BORING. BUT I still hope you'll enjoy it. :) I really don't know how to write ghost stories, so it ended up like this. Enjoy reading!

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Lover's Doll and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

_Chapter 13_

They were already at the lobby, waiting for the others to arrive. A brown haired woman had then showed a smirk as she placed her arm around the blond haired woman's shoulder. "This looks exciting, won't you agree Lucy?"

"Yeah" was her shivering response, covering her body with her blue jacket and a shorts.

"Seriously, it's not starting yet and you're already scared" Juvia had then added, wearing a blue skirt with white coat.

"Speaking of Lucy, one of the staffs had heard of a story that happened here. If I remember it correctly her name was also Lucy" A orange haired man spoke, sitting beside the blue haired bookworm.

"Eh? What is it?"

"Well, It was a story about a child on her seventh birthday, when a package had arrive at her home with her name written on the wrapper." the man had started, receiving a loud wail from the blond haired woman.

"It was already morning when her Mother had found the package and she gave it to her daughter. She removed the gift's wrap and the lass got horrified to find an ugly doll. The doll was bald. its skin was cracked and wrapped with dirt. But the most scary thing was, its teeth was sharp and pointy, like a wolf's teeth"

Gazing his eyes to his listeners, the man continued on his story. "Scared by the appearance of the doll, Lucy threw the doll to the ground, away from her."

"Jet, don't used my name" Lucy had begged, hugging her knees from fear.

"Hmm? But as I told you, her name was Lucy. The same name as yours"

"No way, use another name"

"Anyways, continue it Jet" his childhood friend had asked.

With a nod, the man continued to share the story "The child was terrified, she asked her Mother to throw it away. But her Mother scolded her for throwing an Antic doll and for attempting to throw it away. Telling her someone went for great lengths just to give her an antic doll as a gift and she should be happy for it."

"The parents didn't know what to do, as the child was crying loudly, asking them to put it away. Without any choices, the Mother had placed the antic doll inside a shoe box and placed it in the attic."

"And that's when everything had started to fall"

"What do you mean?"

"Every night, Little Lucy would wake up, hearing voice and small footsteps. The first day were voice some muffled voices and a soft thud. Scared, she went towards her Mother's room, asking for letting her sleep beside them. The second day the muffled voice can now be heard loudly, as if whispering to her ears. _'Lucy, I am on the first step'_ words that she heard, as she hid inside her blanket. Terrified from the soft and tiny voice"

Lucy had now started to shake from fear, trying not to listen from the group. Gray was sitting beside levy, listening curiously to the story teller. Cana and Juvia are sitting both sides with Lucy in the center. Holding her from trying to get away.

"After that night, Little Lucy had told her parents to come with her to attic and so they went. Heading towards the attic to find the doll where they had left them. It was then in the Third day that Lucy heard loud thud from the ground and another voice had followed in a slurry tone, _'Lucy, I am on the Second Step'._ Soon, the loud thud and giggles were gone, leaving the child terrified and weeping on her bed."

"She had then told her parents about the past nights, but her parents wouldn't believe. Saying she was just tired and sleepy. She had then begged her Mother again to throw it away. But her Mother wouldn't listen. On the fourth day, the noise from the stairs had gotten louder and another voice had then followed, telling her she was now on the fourth step. The child had her eyes widen, expecting for the voice to tell her that she was on the third step. _'Lucy I am on the fourth step_' was the voice that she heard again. Hiding her tiny body in her covers."

It was then. Lucy had started to cover her eyes and closing her ears. Not listening from her friends, she tried to run away but the hold on her wrist from Cana and Juvia, failed her to do what she wishes.

"On the fifth night was terrible, as the loud footsteps started to get louder and louder. The tiny voice had started to play with her mind, leaving her restless and tired from not getting some sleep. The morning after the fifth night. Lucy had told her classmates and friends. But no one would believe and they would just laugh at her. Remembering it was the fifth night, there are only two steps left. She had then begged her Mother again to let her sleep on their bed. The Mother released a sigh as she allowed her daughter to sleep with them. But tomorrow she will go back to her bed."

A call from their teacher had suddenly interrupted them. Asking if everyone was present, the blue haired teacher released a sigh after checking some students are still not around. Especially his students. Levy had then asked him to continue as she listened eagerly to his story, making him flush from seeing her cute begging face.

"Lucky for her. Her Mother allowed her to sleep with them, and so that night she got a restful sleep. The next morning she woke up and felt refreshed."

"The next night, a voice had then come whispered to her ears clearly, as if the voice was beside her. Telling her, _'Lucy I am at your door' _the tiny voice called. Knowing that she locked the door but the loud voiced behind her door made her cry in despair and terrified."

"What happened? Is that all?" the brown haired teenager called with disappointment.

"Nope. Morning came and the Mother saw her daughter laying down the stairs with her neck twist and blood dripping from her tiny mouth and eyes wide in fear. The Mother had cried, kneeling beside her daughter. The antic doll had then came to her view, as it was sitting on top of her daughter's dead body"

"The burial did happen and she buried her daughter with the doll beside her. Telling the others, that she loved that doll very much and they would be together now and forever. Were her words as she left were her daughter was buried with her face emotionless and her eyes are pure black"

"Scary. I don't think I'll be able to sleep with stairs inside my house for now." Juvia commented, stretching her body.

"Luckily, we don't have stairs." Cana had added, smiling after she heard some good scary stuff. "Huh, what left you thinking Gray?" she asked to the man sitting beside her.

"Somehow that story seems kind a bit familiar, I feel like I've read about it from a newspaper"

"Now that you mentioned it. There was news about a little girl who fell down the stairs, with her body twisted and bleeding. It was so crazy that the news had then scattered around. Thinking she was murdered by someone and the killer is on lose" another black haired man added, wearing his poncho with tasseled edges together with a shirt and torn pants with strips.

"I read that news last week, and it was said, it happened here at Akane Town. Thought it was not written where it exactly happened. Usually, wouldn't they write it on the news? Unless it is something that no one should know of the place"

"Look look, the teacher is calling us. Hurry let's go, let's go!" The blond lass exclaimed pulling Cana up from her seat.

"Seriously, why are you scared from that? You owned a doll before right?"

"I did. But Michelle is different. She's special"

"Is everyone here?" Their dark blue haired teacher had called, standing in front of the students. Earning a no, the older man continued to speak.

"Today, as what you have already known. We will be having a Ghost hunting activity, and we will be having that activity at the old cemetery, here at Akane town which is just a walking distance away from this beach resort."

Lucy had her eyes wide, some students started to feel chills, just thinking that an old cemetery was just near the resort they are staying.

"What we are going to do is. We will go by groups of four and when you reach the cemetery you need to walk till you reached the small church at the middle end and each of you will take some small badges that we had left. Of course, after the event a banquet will be serve to you the next day and prices will be given."

"Can't we just have the banquet after this activity?" a chubby student asked, followed by Droy.

"Unfortunately No, we already had it schedule. But you'll receive your prices after this event." The students made a disagreeing noise as he continued to spoke the rules, "Okay, now that's done. Your group mates will be your roommates. So enjoy and have fun." The teacher bid as he had informed the first group to head to their destination.

It was already Gray's group that came out from their teacher's call. Signing them to head to the old cemetery, after handing them their map and a single flashlight. Turning to their left after they had exited the resort, the boys had gone straight to the cemetery after another turn to their right. The boys had finally arrived when another teacher had come and greeted them, after telling them on what to do in case of emergency or if they give up, the four lads had disappeared from the teacher's eyes.

Entering the cemetery was not scary for the four lads, except for the girls that went ahead of them, hearing them shout and using their magic from fear. Chuckling a bit, they took pleasure from the hilarious squeal that the girls had released. But a sudden appearance from a white shadow had them halted their steps.

Their skin had stood as they felt the cold air. Hurrying on their steps. They made sure that they had followed their map. Turning to their right, to find a statue of a man, standing to an empty grave. Staring curiously as they passed, they felt the statue had stared back at their eyes.

Opening his phone, Gray was the first one to run, as one of his friends had tripped and had his brows furrowed. Thinking something scary had appeared, he left his friends on their own as he made a straight dash to the woods.

Droy was the one who fell down, as he felt something had tripped him down. Turning to the source, to find that nothing visible can trip him. Standing up as he saw his friend Jet and Alzack made a shout towards Gray, as the man had left with nothing but a flashlight in his hand.

"Where's Gray?" came his question to his group, who only responded with a shook from their heads, as they had followed the Raven haired lad's trail.

A pink haired doll was watching a movie from the television, as she had gotten bored from waiting. Turning it into another channel, to find the shows boring. Turning off the machine as she stood and went to the table. Taking water from the pitcher, she filled the cup with water. Spilling some clear water on the table, as the pitcher was almost half her body size. Taking the cup filled water, she chugged it down with a sigh released from her mouth.

Footsteps had passed by the room, as she listened to the word that has been told. Tilting the window shield lightly, she peaked and saw two men talking about students. A blue haired man had then said that all the students are already at the cemetery, earning a nod from his accompany. They made their way to the cemetery, to wait for their students to come.

Natsu had her ears perked up and her eyes had bloomed, hearing that Gray and his friends were having a test of courage activity at the cemetery. The doll can't help and disobey Gray's order.

Checking that no one was around, she opened the door and exited the cottage. Running towards the entrance of the resort as the doll had saw the blue haired teacher and his accompany again. Following the teacher in silence as they made their way on foot to the cemetery. Another teacher had then came and greeted his co-workers, telling them about the progress, as they are watching their students carefully from an orb that they had borrowed from the resort.

Making their way to the finish line, were the prizes are lined.

After the teachers had left, Natsu had entered the cemetery with delight. Can't wait in surprising and scarring some students on her way. Lighting her hand with her Fire magic, the doll had made her way straight to where she can hear voices from afar.

A familiar voice had entered her ears, as she walked slowly with a smile. Her attention was then placed to the voice as she knew who owned the cute and piercing shout. With a smirk, Natsu had followed the loudest shout that she can hear. Running around as fast as she can, Natsu finally the source of the loud shout.

A blond haired woman was clinging to one of her friends as she shouted after seeing a rat passing them by. Holding Cana's arm as she cried.

Smirking from her view, the doll decided to play a prank. Lighting her hands with her fire, to make it have a stronger light. Slowly, the doll had walked towards them, while using her fire as her light.

Lucy released a loud shout as she saw fire floating in the sky, hugging her friend with all her strength. Cana had to bear and tried to breath. Levy had shouted with all her might as she hid behind Cana, closing her eyes as she got scared from the sudden shout from her friend had released and in reflex, she accidentally scream from fear. Juvia had rose her left eyebrow as she saw something pink floating with the fire, she felt her sweat dropped from her head, as she saw the source of the fire.

Using her Water magic she died the floating fire out. Natsu had then hid behind a stone, as her fire had soon died. Pouting towards Juvia as she used her water magic on her. As the girls had left her alone, Natsu had followed them from behind. Showing repeatedly towards the blond woman, as wanted to hear her scream alone.

Cana had then faced Juvia, as she saw a glimpse of a doll like with short pink hair. Using her Magic card on Natsu, she placed a trap from where she saw she had hide. Waiting for the doll to appear, they continued to stand and acted as if they didn't saw her.

Natsu was hiding behind a tree, as she used her Fire breath on Lucy again. Releasing a chuckle as she heard the blond woman cried again. Trying to get closer, she failed to notice a card trap under her foot. The magic was then ticked to activate and she was then bound by her hands and was cage.

Juvia was surprised to hear a shout, turning her head to find the doll trap and bounded inside a cage. She turned her head to Cana, who was wearing a smirk. Lucy had continued to hide as she peaked towards the captured being inside the cage. Fixing her gaze to the pink hair, to find Gray's doll inside.

Lucy had then got the courage to walk closer to the doll, as she observe her carefully, not minding the loud shout and demand to get out from the doll.

"You're Gray's doll. As I though. You can really move" she exclaimed as she felt pissed for realizing how an idiot she had acted from being played at. The doll had only released a chuckle and was then being thrown in the air as punishment. Calling out to Juvia for help as the blond haired lass had extracted her revenge, making Natsu dizzy and sick.

Juvia had shook her head as she watched Natsu being played by Levy and Lucy, Cana had only watched as she was surprised that what she saw was real and what the rumors are true. Taking her phone out from her pocket, she dialed Gray's number and sent a mail to his phone.

A raven haired man was running away in haste, after receiving a mail from Juvia. Sliding his phone with his thumb to open, to find a newly sent message from Juvia. Tapping his finger to the mail, to read of her news. It was a coincidence when Gray had run in haste as Droy had fell to the ground, hearing his friends' call to him, but he ignored as he had another top priorities to do.

It was already too late when Gray had come and saw Natsu sitting inside the cage and feeling sick. Walking towards the group, Gray took the cage from Lucy's hand and scolded the doll inside.

"NATSU, you better explain why you are here." the raven haired man muttered to the sick doll. Opening the cage, Gray had pulled Natsu from inside. The cage was gone with a puff when her means of use was done. Turning back into a card, the cage had returned back in Cana's hands.

"Wow, I really didn't believe that you own the Bloody Princess Gray, and it looks like the rumors are true" The brown haired lass commented, patting the sick doll from his arms.

"Yeah, I guess. And I am sorry for her mischief" The raven haired man apologized, shifting his hold on Natsu as if carrying her like a child.

_TBC_

* * *

Leave a review, you can fave/follow it. Would be delighted to know what you think.

BTW, The story about that doll. I don't know if it is true or not, I just wrote it after I read it from a page, so that story does not belong to me. Also the little girl was not named Lucy.

Thank you very much for your reviews, until next week. :D

Thanks,

B27


	15. Chapter 14

Hi guys, I present to you a new chapter for this Story, Enjoy :)

NOTE: MLD: Gaiden will have an update soon. :)

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Lover's Doll and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 14

A knock from the door had Gray and his roommates awaken. Standing up from his bed, he made a peek from the door peep hole to find nothing outside. Raising his brow, wondering who it was making a prank early in the morning. When an eye of a doll had come peeking back. Releasing a shout, Gray had fallen on his butt. Making the others to stand and surprised. Standing back up, he opened the door to find their blue haired teacher grinning widely at his students.

"Come on, come on. Today is the last day. You have half a day left to tour around the city" Macao had greeted as he left with a bag in his hands, where he placed the head of the doll back. The same thing had happened, as their teacher had knocked on some on his students' door and hanged the fired eyeball on a fishing rod in front of the peeping hole. Another shout had then came and greeted their ears.

"What a disturbing way to wake his students up" Droy had called as he saw his teacher, threw something black inside the cottage through the window. He then closed the door as another shout had erupted.

Alzack was already dressed and ready with his bags, as he placed them on top of his bed. Turning on the Television, waiting for the others to be done. Jet was already inside the bathroom, brushing his teeth. Except for Gray, who lied back on his bed and gazed at the TV screen.

"Hey Gray, you should hurry and prepare your things. Don't you want to tour the city before we leave?" Droy had asked, packing his stuff back inside his bag.

"Done that and ready" was his lazy response.

"When?"

"Yesterday?"

"I see"

"Anyways. Hurry and get dressed" jet had called, picking up his clothes and dumping them inside his bag.

Gray had finally stood from his bed, grabbing his change of cloth and wore it. Putting his worn clothes inside the bag, he zipped it up and placed it on top of his bed. Grabbing the other bag under his bed. He took it out and peeked inside. Natsu was still fast asleep inside the bag, embracing her white towel in her sleep.

A smile had formed his lips, standing up and putting the bag strap on his shoulder. Standing up from where he sat, walking out the room to his friends waiting for him outside.

Reaching the dining hall, they saw Lucy and the others having their breakfast. They sat to the opposite table, as the other guys was there. It was already eight in the morning when Lucy and Levy had decided to roam around the town. With a permission with their teacher, they left together with the guys.

A pair of brown eyes was then staring towards the raven haired man, placing his hand inside his bag, while muttering words from his mouth.

"Hey Gray. Why don't we carry Natsu for you" Cana offered, watching her friend talking to the doll inside his bag. "You would look normal than talking inside your bag"

Natsu had her eyes perked, shouting with joy and agreeing with her offer. But Gray had almost decline, if Lucy won't open her mouth and speak.

"Well, how about if we carry Natsu with us. That way it won't be much creepier and weirder, Right?"

Earning words of approval from her friends. Gray nodded his head and took Natsu out from her bag. Smiling her way towards the blond woman, Natsu had walked towards her.

"What a cute doll" some students who passed by commented, as they saw Natsu walking like a robot on her own. Lucy had turned and smiled towards the girls.

"Aren't I right?"

"Hmm, so the rumors were really true" Alzack spoke observing the moving doll, Natsu had turned her head as she stared at the man. Raising her brows, she spoke in curiosity. "What rumors?"

"That you can speak and move" Bisca had responded, watching Natsu sat on Lucy's lap.

"Ohh"

"Anyways shouldn't we get going?" The brown haired woman advised, standing up from her chair. The others soon followed as they left the resort and visit some small shops and some malls. They ate and bought souvenirs for their friends and family. Taking pictures and videos, as they tried to capture their enjoyment of their tour. Natsu was allowed to do what she wants as long it was unseen by the others, talking and eating as she enjoyed her day with her new friends.

Two hours passed after they roamed around. Jet and Droy decided to buy some stuffs before they leave. Biska and Alzack are already gone when they turned their heads. Leaving Gray the only man in the group.

Last night was not really a worst night for Gray and Natsu, as the guys had already knew about his secret, about him bringing his doll on their class tour. Gray's roommate did found out about his secret during their first night at the resort, but they kept it secret, so as not to make the man feel embarrassed. But they didn't think that she was the rumored 'Bloody Princess' the others were talking about.

"I still can't believe though that the doll I've wanted to see is really true" Cana proclaimed, staring at the doll who was sitting at the middle of the table.

"Agree." Levy seconded with a following question "But Gray, why didn't you told us?"

"Well, I don't really know" The raven haired man only shrugged, eating his ice scone with strawberry syrup. Natsu had stood as she saw the man ate. Sticking her tongue out, Gray allowed her to lick. "Well, more like. I don't really know how to tell you guys."

"But Juvia knows about her moving on her own" Lucy claimed.

"She kind of saw Natsu firing her powers in Juvia's face"

"What do you mean?"

"Because the ice bastard almost cheated right in front of me" Natsu muttered.

Curiosity got piqued, as they heard the reason why. Grinning widely to Gray. Lucy patted his shoulder and laughed, "I didn't know that your doll is your lover." Levy covered her mouth, as she tried to stifle her laugh. While Cana was laughing as loud as she can.

"You shouldn't cheat on your lover Gray" Cana added.

"I did not and Natsu is not really a doll. I mean she is a doll, but not really a doll. I mean she is a DOLL, but not really a DOll" Gray went silent after realizing what he said, "Oh for Pete's sake, What am I even trying to explain."

"No worries Gray, we already know what you mean"

"Juvia told you?"

"Indeed"

"So, do you already have any leads about her then?" Lucy had finally asked towards Gray.

"We already have, and it seems that the owner or the principal of the school might know something." The blue haired lass explained, sitting on the chair after placing some paper bags on top of the table.

"Juvia, Did you bought it?" The pink haired doll, waiting curiously to her rival in love.

Juvia let out a smile, fishing the paper bag for Natsu's favor to her. Taking out a plastic full of mini clothes and some candies inside. Natsu had stood, grabbing the plastic her friend had handed to her. Opening it with delight, she grabbed a piece of candy and munched on it while taking some clothes out from the bag.

Taking out a short and shirt, she twirled and showed her new clothes to Gray. "Does it look good on me?" Natsu grinned.

Gray had only raised his brow, "It's a short and a shirt. It will look good on anyone" picking a spoon full of ice cream, Gray placed it inside his mouth.

Natsu had pouted from his answer, turning her back to him. She sat back down and placed the clothes back inside. "Droopy eyed jerk" The doll muttered loudly for him to hear. Making the Ice Magician to talk back.

"What was that Slanted eyes, want a fight?"

"Huh? Do you think you can win Ice butt?"

"That should be my line Tabasco Idiot."

"Now, now, enough with the lover's quarrel"

"Anyways, we did have some leads about her through the picture that we found online." Juvia explained.

"Picture?"

"This one" the blue haired woman, fishing her bag for Natsu's picture and showed them the only picture Natsu had when she was still living at Clover town.

"Such a cute girl."

An alarm from Lucy's phone had them stop their chat and listened to her talk. Standing up after they left the bill. They left the store as they went back to the resort for them to head home back to their town. Bisca and Alzack were already there with their bags hanging behind their bag and some paper bags in their hands.

Gray waves his hand, as his head glanced towards the cottage they stayed. Opening the door to find jet and Droy picking up their Bags with heavy paper bags full of anime doll figures inside. Heading ahead of him, they left Gray alone to take his bag and made sure nothing was left.

"Come on, Get inside" The raven haired man called to the pink haired doll, now wearing a dress that Juvia had bought for her. Pouting on her way, she sat inside the bag and opened a snack. Eating as she grumbled. Gray had left the bag opened, as he closed the door. Picking up his other bag, he made his way back to the Lobby.

His friends were already lining beside the bus, waiting for their teacher to call their names. After that was done, Gray was left alone to sit on his own, allowing Natsu to be placed beside him. Even before the bus started, Natsu had already felt the sickening feeling inside her stomach.

Not an hour had passed and the bus had already started to run. Standing behind Gray's bus was a woman wearing black, smiling creepily towards them. A housekeeper passed by and felt chills when he passed the standing lady.

Snores and chatter from the students had filled the bus, as they will be needed to wait for almost three hours to reach magnolia. Stopping by at Kanugi town to have their lunch before they head back to Magnolia. Leaving Gray alone in the bus to tend to the sickly doll inside his bag, while asking his friends to bring some food for them to eat.

"Thanks, I'll pay you back later" Gray had told Jet, nodding his head towards the group, allowing jet and the others to leave. Gray had turned his head back to his bag, to find Natsu hurling with a plastic on her hands. Tapping her back with his hand in attempt to comfort her. After she was done, Gray had taken his water bottle and opened the cap. Handing the bottle to Natsu, allowing her to drink on her own.

"Ggrraayyy" The doll cried, handing the bottle back to the raven haired man. Gray took the bottle back and covered it with the cap. Placing it back to his other bag, while taking another clean towel from inside.

Natsu was already curling on her side while holding her tummy. Opening her mouth, she had asked again for Gray to let her out from the bus.

"No" was his only response.

"Please?"

"No, but I can open the window for you. If you will stay and behave"

She nodded her head in response and sat obediently by his side. As soon as the window opened, Natsu had placed her head outside the window. Allowing fresh air to enter her lungs. Almost half of half an hour that Lucy had come with their lunch. Handing her open palm to the raven haired man, asking for his payment.

Natsu was already gobbling down her share after he paid Lucy with the bill. Opening his packed lunch, he busied himself in filling his empty stomach with food.

"You really do eat a lot as what Gray had said." Lucy commented to the hungry doll. But was left unheard as the doll was busy filling her hungry stomach after all the food that she had vomited.

Not half an hour later, Gray was already making the doll drink her medicine after she had finished their meal.

"Hmm. You sure do take care a lot for you doll Gray" the blond haired woman had teased.

"Can't be helped, she has motion sickness. Need to make her drink to help her a bit" Gray spoke in reply, forcing the other half pill to the doll's little mouth. Lucy didn't failed to take a picture, as she watched Gray prying the doll's mouth to open while holding the halve medicine with his other hand. Pinching the doll's nose, he placed the pill inside and followed it with water. Closing her mouth, waiting for her to gulp it down.

"I hate you" was the doll's cry after being forced. Insisting that she doesn't need it anymore as she was healthy and can take motion sickness without medicine.

Minutes passed and soon their classmates had started to sit inside the bus, waiting for the others to come.

It didn't take an hour before they had continued their way back home. As the students were already inside and Driver was already driving the bus. Snoring, chatting and playing as they waited for almost an hour for them to arrive back to their town.

It was almost two in the afternoon that the second years students had finally arrive at their school. Making their way out from the bus with their luggage and backpacks in their hands. Stretching their body after an hour of sitting.

"Does anybody have all their things? Nothing missing and forgotten?" their Teacher Conbolt had asked. Earning no negative response, the teacher had put it aside.

Mr. Conbolt had picked up his bag, when Principle Makarov Dreyar had come and asked for his attention inside his office. Nodding his head, he followed the principle back to school building.

"Finally back at last. Good thing we have no class tomorrow" Lucy stretched, calling out Loke, asking help to carry her bags home.

"Eh? Really?" Droy curiously asked, eating a bag of chips from his hand.

"Yes silly. Tomorrow is Sunday. Would you like to go on your own?" His childhood friend came and spoke with a smirk.

"Come on, let's get going. I'm tired and sleepy" the light blue haired lass offered to her two childhood friends. Carrying her bag and paper bags with her hands.

"See you guys on Monday." Bisca and Alzack had left, carrying their bags on their own and some souvenirs that they had bought.

"Then I need to get going now. Later" Gray bid as he left with Lucy and Loke, and soon being followed by Juvia.

A curly black haired woman was standing near the window as she watched Gray left with his friends. _"Soon. Soon. You will be back in my possessions"_ the woman in black uniform had whispered on her own, placing her palms on the window, as she smiled with malice from her eyes while staring at the raven haired man.

Gray was alon on his way home, after Juvia left together with Lucy and Loke. There was a pregnant silence when a load sneeze from his bag was heard. Earning the attention of some passerby, Gray had hurried and hid to a secluded area. He made his way to park, straight to where the trees are, he opened his bag after he made sure that no one will pass by. Natsu was wheezing and flustered. He placed his palm on her forehead and found her having a fever. Without wasting any seconds, he hurried his way back to his house. Not knowing what to do, as he remembered how he lost his father.

A white haired principle had opened his office door wide, "Come in Mr. Conbolt. There is someone I want to introduced to you" Makarov sat on his chair, waiting for the dark blue haired teacher to arrive and sit inside. Once Mr. Conbolt was inside, another presence was inside. A black haired Lady in black uniform was sitting on the coach. She was smiling towards the blue haired man, while radiating a dark aura around her. The teacher smiled back and went to take his seat. He waited for their principle to speak.

"This is our new second year student and will be in your class."

_TBC_

* * *

Same Question: Can you guess who is the new student?

A bit boring, I say. :/

Leave a review, you can fave/follow it. Would be delighted to know what you think.

Thank you very much for your reviews, until next week. :D

Thank you,

B27


	16. Chapter 15

Hi guys, I present to you a new chapter for this Story, Enjoy :)

NOTE: MLD: Gaiden will have an update soon. :)

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Lover's Doll and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

_Chapter 15_

_A white haired man was sitting inside his office with his phone in his hand talking to someone from the other line. Nodding his head in response, the old man had released a sigh and accepted the caller's request._

_"__I understand Mrs. Mavis. I'll do as what you wish"_

_"__Thanks you for understanding Principle Dreyar. It really is rare for her to request."_

_"__No, you shouldn't thank me. You're the owner of this school. So of course I'll accept her and we accept anybody in Fairy Tail. Wouldn't you agree with me?"_

_"__Well, I guess. Thank you very much and see you around Principle Dreyar."_

_Beeping sounds had then come out from his phone. Closing it back, the principle placed his phone back to his pocket. Reading the paper he was holding, he stared at the picture of their new student._

_"__Guess, you will be placed in class 2-A then" Makarov let out a sigh, placing the paper back to the envelope._

"So with that, she will be in your class" Makarov announced to Mr Conbolt. "Her name is Hikaru and please do watch over her. She's a relative from the owner's closest friend."

"I understand Principle" The blue haired man affirmed. Averting his gaze back to the lass, he introduced himself again. "Nice meeting you Hikaru. I'll be your class teacher. Mr. Conbolt or Mr. Macao is fine."

The lass only stared at his hand and nodded her head. Standing from the couch, she picked up her paper bags and turned to the principle.

"I no longer see any purpose for me to stay here. I obtained what should be obtained, so I bid you well" The black haired woman left and transformed into a group of black butterflies. Flying like bees as they left through the wide opened window.

"Looks like another weirdo will be in my class" the dark blue haired man thought to himself, watching the butterflies leave.

Running with heavy bags on his hands and cradling another bag with care in his hands. The air caressed his face as he run as fast as he can. Breathing heavily as he reached his home, opening their gates with haste. He kicked them open and went inside.

"Hey Gray is that how you greet us after being away from home for three days?" a raven haired woman had scolded his son. Raising her brow as he stared at how her youngest was disheveled.

"Are you alright?" she finally asked, surprised at how terrified his face looks.

Gray had walked towards his Mother.

"Mom, I'll explain it to you later. Please tend to her first" he muttered not caring with her shock expression.

"Tend? Who? Did you get someone injured?"

"No, but Natsu's Sick"

"Natsu?" She tilted her head to her right, not understanding what her son was talking about.

Gray walked towards the veranda placing the bag on the floor; he opened it wide, to show a flustered sickly doll.

"Oh, you mean the doll. But I didn't know that dolls can get sick." Ur stepped closer to Natsu, carrying her like a child as she stepped inside the house.

"Anyways, put your things back to your room and we'll talk later." Ur commanded, carrying Natsu towards the guest room. Halting her steps, she turned. "And after that, bring me another set of her clothes and a bowl of hot water and a towel and also a glass of orange juice."

"Orange juice?"

"For who?"

"Mine of course."

"I see"

"And you don't need to worry, she won't die like how your Father did" Ur reminded her son. Continuing her way towards the guest room, she laid the doll to her bed and took her temperature.

Gray averted his eyes back to his bag, reminding himself that his Father didn't die because of a fever. Picking his bag back, he made his way to his room more calmly. Opening his room he placed his bag to the floor, taking Natsu's new clothes from his bag and a small towel, he made his way back downstairs. Heading to the kitchen he took a bowl and filled it half with warm water. Carrying the things he was asked he went to the guest room, to find his Mother taking Natsu's clothes off.

"What are you doing?" the lad had asked.

"Taking her clothes off ...place those things here" Ur had told his son, pointing her finger beside the Bed.

The room was a Four Tatami Mat room with a Futon being placed on the ground, where Natsu was being stripped from her clothes by his Mother. Walking towards the two, he squat and placed the bowl and the towel beside his Mother. He stood up and went back towards the kitchen.

When Gray came back Natsu was already wearing her change of clothes and a wet towel on her forehead. Giving his Mother her orange juice, the lad sat down and stared at the doll.

"When did you know?" Gray spoke curiously.

"When, I kept hearing someone shouting inside your room." Ur muttered.

"This jerk might have done something while I was away then"

"Oh. Now that you mentioned it, I came home with our living room and kitchen in havoc. I thought someone broke in. But I found your doll lying in the couch and found some food smudge around her lips."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, anyways. She should be fine after some rest. I'll leave her to you, kay? And she's not like your Father. So be at ease."Ul stood up and left the room. Gray nodded his head, watching Ul leave the room. Turning his head back to the doll, the door was again opened.

"By the way, is Natsu allergic with something?" Ul asked. Gray had only smiled, standing up walking towards his Mother.

It was already morning when Gray found Natsu sleeping peacefully beside him. He went back to his room and spent all his day to take care of a sick doll.

Morning already came and he found himself sleeping on the guest room. He must have fall asleep when he chatted with his mother about his past and how he got Natsu in his care. He stood up and check on Natsu' fever, cupping her forehead and touching her small hands he can feel that her fever is going down. He patted her head and left the room.

He went back to his room to change into his uniform. He took his bag after he was done and went straight to the kitchen. Grabbing a piece of bread, he made a bite together with a sunny side up egg. He chewed them together and drank his Juice. After he was done, he went back to the guest room to make a final check on Natsu. He peeked inside and saw her mother changing the towel on the doll's forehead. Ul noticed her adopted son and told him to leave for school, which the young lad nodded his head and left, leaving Natsu in his Mother's care.

Gray was walking on his way to school, being greeted by Lucy on his way. The two made their way together towards the school, and went straight to their classroom, telling Lucy about Natsu's Fever.

School Bell rang and Gray took his lunch box with him, making his way to the rooftop when he was suddenly halted bu four petite arms. He turned and saw Lucy and Juvia grabbing both his arms. Wondering why, the young ladies just told him to follow them. They went behind the school ground and had their lunch on one of the bench.

"I found some more clues" Juvia Blurted to Gray

Gray turned and Juvia continued to speak. "I found some more pictures about Natsu, I was just checking the internet when I came across to this picture of a kid that looks like Natsu and a word missing under the picture."

"Really that's great. Where did you found it?" The blond asked.

"Yes that's the thing. It seems like someone in this school knows Natsu"

"Really that's great. Who is it?" Lucy asked filled with excitement.

"Well that is…"

"Do you know Natsu?"

Before Juvia can finish her words, Mirajane who happened to overhear their conversation asked with hopeful eyes. The 2nd years turned their head and saw Mirajane, asking them the question again. Juvia nodded her head and said Yes.

The white long haired woman felt her tears starting to fall from her eyes. She walked towards Juvia and asked where she is. Juvia turned her head to Gray and so did Mirajane.

"You know where she is Gray?" she asked now facing the confused young man. Gray peeked towards the blue haired girl and saw her released a sigh.

"Well, He does now where she is. But he doesn't know who you are looking for."

Mirajane and Gray faced each other.

"Ohh, I'm sorry. I must've confused you then" the older woman apologized.

"No, it should be me saying sorry. I haven't explained everything yet"

Lucy just stayed on the side and listened to their talk while continued on her lunch.

"Mirajane, surely you have heard about the Bloody Princess, right?" the Water user asked.

The older just nodded her head and waited for her to continue.

"Well. The Bloody Princess is in Grays' care"

Gray widened his eyes trying to dispute on why she is telling the older senior their secret.

"The thing is. That Bloody Princess is the Girl that you are looking for"

Mirajane placed her hands on her mouth and muttered "Finally after all this years, she was just so near and we didn't know. Wait. Doll? Natsu is the Bloody Princess?"

"Yes, you're correct. And for that it seems that she got cursed by some stranger thus the reason she got her doll appearance. Though she can move and talk"

"Really? Can I see her? Where is she? Is she doing well?" the worried lass asked.

Juvia turned her head to gray as if telling gray to tell her. Gray faced Mirajane, who is now facing him.

"She's doing well, though she is sick right now and being taken care of by my mother. You can visit her if you want" the lad replied. Receiving a hug from her and turning him red as a tomato.

"I'll definitely go. Can I go today? Can I bring Lisanna and Elfman with me?" she asked with excitement.

The young lad just nodded his head, still in beat red. Mirajane gave him her gratitude and told him their meeting place. She gave one last hug and thanked Lucy and Juvia. She soon left after she was satisfied with their information and the good news about their missing sibling in their house.

Gray turned to Juvia and asked her where she got the information. She only told him the same thing. Though she was curious as to why she found it in Mirajanes account. She was planning to approach the other first but decided to tell Gray instead, before she will tell Mirajane.

"Well, at least we now know who her relatives are, right?"

"I guess" Gray muttered, before he continued eating his lunch.

Back at the Fullbuster residence, a pink haired doll seems to be feeling well than usual and now in a conversation with Ul. Telling her the relationship she has with Gray and that she will not allow anyone going in between them. The mother just laughed and patted her head, wondering as to how old she really is.

"I'm 17 years old. Same age with Gray"

Ul, not believing her at all just nodded her head and laugh. "I see. Then you're planning to get married with Gray when he you two turn 18?" she jokingly asked. After few seconds, there were no responses. She opened her eyes and stared at an overly excited pink haired doll breaming with happiness after hearing the word 'marriage' and 'gray' in one sentence. She faced the older woman and sat in a very formal position. She slowly bowed her head and said with a proud loud voice "It's an honor that you will accept me as you daughter in law. Leave your son in my hands once we get married, I will give him all my love and care for eternity. Thank you very much Mother" Natsu finished, completing her bow with her forehead on the back of her hands.

Ul just went and silent and in shock, to think that this doll or person rather she is talking to about how serious she is on her relationship with Gray. She stared at the bowing figure for a minute and released a cough. Natsu raised her head and smiled.

"Well, if you say so. I approve of your relationship with my son and I will give you my consent for your marriage". She replied. Thinking there will be no worries at all. None at all.

_TBC_

* * *

Same Question: Can you guess who is the new student?

Was it Exciting and Funny on the last part? :D

Leave a review, you can fave/follow it. Would be delighted to know what you think.

Thank you very much for your reviews, until next week. :D

Thank you,

B27


	17. Chapter 16

Hi guys, I present to you a new chapter for this Story, Enjoy :)

NOTE: Thanks for the Reviews, ImWritinPeper, and Phineashiccup. Glad to hear that you guys are waiting for this Series. Hope that you will like it and will enjoy it. and I do apologize as well for the late update. I'll try to make updates every month if I can. It just so happen today that I am off work, when I remember that I still and want to finish this story. Well, all the best and please do enjoy.

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Lover's Doll and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

_Chapter 16_

"Yes, later after school. They asked me if they can come and visit Natsu."

There was a minute of pause before the man spoke again, nodding his head. He smiled as he heard the voice of a certain pink haired doll, asking him for some snack. He ended the call and placed it back on his pocket. He went back to his classroom after he heard the School bell signing that class will be starting in few minutes.

He went inside his classroom to find Lucy beside his table, as if trying to get something inside.

"What are you doing?"

Lucy twitched from his voice and slowly turned her head. She stood up and left his table without responding to Gray. Gray stared at her retreating figure and sat on his chair. He placed his hand inside, wondering what the blonde girl placed inside his desk. He noticed and envelop inside and took it outside, he turned the envelope and observe it for a while. He turned his head to where Lucy was sitting and found her face down, with her hands hanging on the side. He turned his attention back to the letter and opened it.

_"__Give her back to me" _was the only sentence that was written on the paper. His faced changed in confusion as he stared at the letter in his hands. He turned his head again to Lucy, to find her sitting up looking confused in her chair.

"What? What happened to me? Why classes are starting?" she asked to her seatmate, who only giggled from her question.

The classroom's door opened and in came their Class' Teacher. He placed the attendance book on his table and called for their attention.

"Okay class, I know it is sudden and in the middle of the day. But we have a transfer student" The teacher turned his head towards the door, and called the Transfer Student. A group of butterflies came from the window and started to group beside the teacher. Few Minutes later, a blacked haired woman was in front of them. Looking so pale in her black uniform and was smiling towards the class.

"Well, due to some family issues. Her name is Hikaru. The owner's friend as her a request to let her enroll in this school. Well, anyways. Please do take care of her. Okay? "

The Students responded with a Yes, before one of the students asked for her complete name.

"Her name is Hikaru Sakurai. Now, please take you seat, beside that empty table there" The man said, pointing towards the seat behind Lucy.

The black haired woman walked her way towards the chair. But the student was surprised as the lady made her way towards Gray's chair. She faced Gray in silence as she on smiling towards him, she held out her hand as if asking something from him.

Confused, Gray was about to shake her hand. When she slapped his face with her free hand. Everybody was silent as they heard the sudden slap from the new student to the raven haired lad.

Alarmed, the teacher made his way towards the new student and dragged her to her seat. Her gaze still fixed on gray, some students asked gray question. If he knew her or why she suddenly slapped him. But Gray shakes his head, telling them, this is the first time they met.

Conbolt turned to Gray and asked him to go to the clinic, as his face swelled and his mouth was bleeding. The young man nodded his head and stood up. He then left the room and made his way towards the clinic. The teacher then turned to the lass, who kept on staring at the door that Gray closed.

"And you, Ms. Sakurai. You're still a new student. Please avoid getting yourself into trouble. After class I want you to be at teacher's office. I'll be asking you some questions later." He scolded, and turned to leave. "Okay class will resume, get back to your seats"

Classes finally ended and the new student had already left. Gray released a sigh. Stressed from being glared at by the new student. Lucy had then went to his chair and asked if he knew her.

"No, I don't. It's the first time I met her"

"But why did she slap you?"

"I Don't know at all. Anyways, Lucy. What is this?" Gray asked, showing her the envelope he was holding?

"Hm? What is?"

"This envelope. You placed it under my desk, earlier when I caught you"

"Huh? I don't know what you are talking about. This is the first time I saw this envelope"

"But I saw you earlier, I asked you. But you just left and slept on your table"

"That's weird. I remember eating my lunch on the garden, and fell asleep. When I woke up, I was already sitting on my chair"

Gray stared at his friend, confused with what she said. She placed it back inside his back and swings it on his shoulder. "Anyways. I'll go now. Mirajane and the others might be waiting for me already by the gate"

Lucy nodded her head and took her bag. She left together with Gray, as her other friends are assigned for Homeroom cleaning. She scanned the room, realizing that Juvia had left with the trashcan, while Cana had left heading to the Teacher's office. The others are nowhere to be found, and some are busy organizing the chairs.

Gray and Lucy when to get their Shoes, and the two part ways, after Mirajane with Elfman and Lissana greeted Gray.

"Where you waiting long?" he asked.

"Not really. You were just in Time. Elfman arrived at the same time as you"

"Let's go then" he offered as he guided the three towards his home. "Oh, but before that. Can we go to the convenience store? Natsu asked me to buy something for her."

Mirajane just smiled and agreed, thinking of buying gifts as well.

The group went towards the nearest convenience store, buying some cookies and a liter of juice. Gray paid for it and left the store, waiting for the siblings to get out. Elfman came out first, with a plastic bag on his hand. The muscled man had bought himself some magazines and some choclates. Lisanna and Mirajane then went out with some fruits that they bought and a lot of puddings on the other plastic bag.

They left the store and went straight to Gray's house. He opened the entrance door and left it wide open for the rest to come inside. They were then greeted by a dark purpled haired college student wearing a scarf and was about to put on her shoe. Ultear turned her head, and told her mother they are here. Ul then hurridly made her way to the students, and smiled then. Offering them slippers for them to get inside.

"Oh yes, Gray. Natsu's awake now and was looking for you. Also, congrats on your engagement" the lady teased as he left and slowly closed the door.

"Engage? I didn't know that you are engage gray" The oldest of the siblings asked.

"Could it be Juvia?" The youngest teased.

"That's very Manly of you Gray. You're still 17 years old and already got a woman to get married with." Elfan proudly commented, giving a pat on Gray's back.

"No you got it wrong. I'm not engage and not with her. And anyways, you're not here to tease me but to visit a relative f yours right?"

"That's right, where is she Gray?" Lissana asked. Smiling with excitement in her eyes. Excited to see her childhood friend that she lost.

Ul called their attention, "Natsu went back to your room Gray. She said the guest room is too small for her to play with"

"Play? Don't tell me." He dashed towards the stairs and went to his room, and opened the door. But it was already too late, as his room was already in a mess.

"Damn you Natsu, what do you think are you doing in my room?"

"Oh, Gray. Welcome back."

"You, why are you always making a mess in my room"

"Did not, your room was already in a mess when I came in"

"Don't you lie, you damn Monkey doll"

"Huh! What was that you Perverted Droopy eyed bastard"

"Clean up this mess now you Squinty eyes, you have visitors"

"No way Popsicle Princess. You clean it"

"You Flame Brain, are you trying to pick a fight?"

A clap had them disrupted their fight, they turned their head and found Ul, standing behind the three siblings. She released a sigh, and apologized to their guests, who are no laughing from the bickering that they made.

"No, It's fine Mrs. Ul. We are happy to know that at least our Natsu is still the same Natsu" Mirajane replied. Removing a tear that was gathering in her eyes. Lissana had run and gave a hug to the doll, which was now looking shocked to see familiar faces but can't remember who they are.

"Excuse me." The pink haired doll said.

"May I know who you are?" The doll asked. The siblings just stared and surprised to hear what their childhood friend asked.

"Well, I guess you will forgot how we look since it's been a while." Elfman commented. "My name is Elfman Strauss, this woman beside me is Mirajane and the one in front of you is Lissana. Do you remember us now Natsu?" He asked, hoping the doll, would remember their name. However the doll just tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you. My name is Natsu Dragneel. I heard from Mom that you are Gray's friend? Thank you for taking care of my Fiancée. I know his an idiot, but please continue to be friends with him" she greeted back and bowed towards them after Lissana had let her go.

"You really don't remember us?" the youngest asked. Once again, Natsu just tilted her head to her side, looking confused.

"It's us Natsu. We used to be friends back in when you were staying at an orphanage house, called Fairy-tail"

Natsu just stared at the young lass, now looking even more confused, as her head started to get hurt. She furrowed her brows, trying to understand what the young lady was telling her.

"Remember when after school, you would always leave me on my own on our way home. As you are very excited to eat Mirajane's cake." Natsu started to retread from where she was standing, starting to get unsettled from what Lissana was saying. Instead Lissana grasped her shoulder and desperately trying to make Natsu remember. Mirajane had walked towards the frustrated girl, trying to calm her down and let go of Natsu. Who was now shaking her head and holding it, as if covering her ears. Once Lissana let her go, Natsu had run towards Gray and jumped toward his chest.

Surprised, Gray immediately placed his hand under her to support her weight and she closed her eyes and placed her face near Gray's chest. There was a pregnant pause, before Mirajane broke the silence. She asked Lissana to stand as the girl was now covering her eyes, trying to remove the tears from her eyes. Mirajane tried to calm her down as they went down stairs and went towards the living room, after Ul had saw them looking depressed.

"I guess it didn't go well?"

The oldest only nodded her head, still trying to calm her younger sister from sobbing.

"But why can't she remember us?" The White haired man asked.

Few minutes later, Gray had arrived. Looking worried at his friend, still sobbing from what they found out.

"From when I first met Natsu. She told me she doesn't remember everything." The siblings turned their head and found Gray making his way beside his mother.

"Where is she?" his Mother asked.

"She's still in my room, and fell asleep. She was having a headache before she sleep though"

"That's not good. Please give her this medicine." Mirajane offered. "When she was young, she tends to get headache once she felt stress"

"I will" Gray took the medicine and went back to his room with a glass of water in his hand. He then came back to the living room and started talking about what he learned from Natsu.

"All she remembers is her Name, and that she was a Human before and lastly she remembers being cursed by a woman she doesn't know"

"Then that must be the reason for her disappearance."

"Might be. Also, I heard from her. That she has been passed around by different people a lot of times after finding out that she can move. Juvia, I and Gajeel are trying to pry some information's about her. But all we got are pictures" He said and took some pictures from his pocket. There were three pictures on the table. One of the pictures was a young pink haired girl with a cat beside her feet. The others were a picture of her with the word 'Missing' written below. While the other one was a younger picture of her with an old house behind her and trees around the area.

"Also it seems like she can still remember her uncle though, who was missing. Leaving her at a young age and was then brought to Fairy-tail in Clover town"

"Are you still trying to get some information of her?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes, we are. We might be able to trace the person who placed this curse on her and have it undone"

"Then let us help you" Lissana responded strongly. "I can help you searching for information. I can go to our previous school where Natsu and I were enrolled before. We might get some clues".

The oldest then clasped her hands, thinking of a good idea as well. "Elfman and I can visit the orphan house that she used to stay and we might get clues as well at the old house that she used to live with her uncle."

Gray only nodded his head and smiled. Accepting their request in helping Natsu out.

Few hours after planning what they will do. The Strauss sibling had left Gray's house. They were at the gate, still talking about Natsu, when Lissana noticed the doll poking her head from the window staring at them. She then waived towards the doll, but Natsu only stared back. After the siblings had left, Natsu had closed the curtain.

In deep thought, Natsu really felt something about them. But she can't remember it at all. Her head started to get hurt, when she accidentally fell from the bed as she walked her way to her mini stairs. She sat up and her headache was gone, something hit her then. "What am I doing? Why am I here?" she asked herself. "Where's Gray? Was I thinking something?" she murmured, the door was then opened and Gray went inside his room.

Staring at the pinked haired doll, sitting beside his bed. Looking deep in thoughts.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm… It felt like I remember something, but I don't know what it is. Hey Gray?"

The man gave out a response, while walking towards his table to do his homework. "What is it?"

"Can you remember it for me?"

Gray fell from his chair and stared at the doll. Trying to hold a laugh and continued to stare at her.

"It's just that. When I try to remember. My head starts to hurt and when I listed to that woman earlier. I don't know, I felt something warm inside" she turned her head to Gray and pointed in her heart. "But when I try to remember. My head would feel like it would crack open and I get dizzy."

Gray's brows started to furrow, trying to get more information. But Natsu started to complain, saying her head hurts. He grabbed Natsu up and placed her on his bed. Telling her to get some sleep and try not to be deep in her thoughts. Natsu just smiled and said her night greetings to Gray. She then went to sleep. Gray just stared at her sleeping form and sighed. Hoping they will get more information about her soon.

The raven haired lad had opened his bag and was greeted by the envelope he received earlier and the sudden slap on his face by his new classmate. _"Hikaru", _He thought to himself. That's when he remembered someone asking him, _"Anyway, Gray. Do you know anyone who is named Hikaru?"_

But still he really doesn't know who the transfer student is. After he was done with his Homework, he turned off the light and lied down beside Natsu. He closed his eyes, and went to sleep after few minutes.

Outside his house. A black haired woman can be found, staring directly to his room. As if she can see inside.

"She's mine and you know that." She whispered to herself and left.

_"__She's mine and you know that."_ Gray heard directly. He suddenly sat up from his bed, thinking someone was playing tricks on him. But found no one beside Natsu sleeping beside him.

"That's mine." The Doll murmured in her sleep, twisting and turning as she giggled. Still sleeping.

_TBC_

* * *

Leave a review, you can fave/follow it. Would be delighted to know what you think.

Thank you very much for your reviews, until next week. :D

Thank you,

B27


End file.
